


【锤基】血王冠（中世纪AU/ABO/中长篇/HE）

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 简介在欲望之巅有一枚用鲜血铸成的皇冠。为了得到它，有人斩断手足之情，有人背叛此生挚爱，还有人杀死腹中骨肉。注意事项中世纪AU设定，虽然我查阅了一些资料，但故事无法全部贴合史实，阅读过程请不要较真。另，本文设定为平行宇宙，非主要人物设定较原著而言有更改，介意勿读。参考书单《欧洲中世纪史》《中世纪的秋天》《血王冠：玫瑰战争》《宫廷文化：中世纪盛期的文学与社会》《鼠疫》狗血有，ooc有，阅读需谨慎
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

奥丁死了。  
他染了病，死在了战场上，尸体装在用木头临时打成的棺材里，花了一整个星期才从约顿海姆运回阿斯加德，多亏了时值冬日，老国王的遗体才得已完整得保留下来，而不是腐烂发臭。  
奥丁是个好王，这点毫无疑问。在过去几十年，是他带领着阿斯加德的勇士们南征北战，报了世仇的同时还把国土面积翻了几倍。如此伟大的国王是不该死去的，或者说，至少不应该现在就死去。  
奥丁死得不是时候。  
站在神坛下默哀的贵族们偷偷交换了眼色，他们达成了这个共识。诚然，阔土开疆算得上是大功一件，但连年的军费支出早就耗光了国库。从五年前起，军队和宫廷生活的维护就全靠苛捐杂税维持着，就连这次北伐约顿海姆的钱都是从南方那几个富商那儿赊来的。虽然战争胜利所带回的战利品是笔不小的收入，但和巨大的消耗比起来，只能算得上杯水车薪。重税之下，黎民百姓虽有怨气，却有苦说不出，只得打碎了牙往肚子里吞，可贵族们不愿意再吃哑巴亏了。  
面对奥丁，他们束手无策，因为服兵役是他们的义务，在当年的加冕典礼上，他们对着圣物发过誓，如有背叛，灵魂就会沉入地狱忍受永世的煎熬。不过，那也仅仅只是面对奥丁，狡猾的贵族们很快就找到了可以钻的空子，面对行剑礼都没举行过的王子，他们有权不提供帮助，因为跟据教会规定的条例和王国法律，只有涂过圣油的‘王’才有权利发号施令。默哀仪式结束，几个权高位重的老人率先昂起了头，在他们的带领下，大大小小的贵族们依次把视线集中到了全场的焦点——那个立于神坛上的背影，老奥丁的遗孤，刚分化不久的Alpha以及帝国下一代的执政者，索尔，身上。  
比起悲伤，索尔更感到心寒。倒不是他冷血，只是奥丁早就嘱咐过他，说死亡是人生必经的一程，如若死神降临，不必过度悲痛。然而贵族们的态度是真得出乎了索尔的预料，人走茶凉——是这些笑面虎给索尔上的第一课。  
葬礼是笔巨大的开支，不仅要请牧师以及送葬队伍，还要雇制丧服的裁缝和雕刻墓碑的手艺人，再加上要维持皇室的脸面，这里头的花费就像是个见不到底的窟窿。在收到父亲死讯的第一时间，索尔就命人清点了账目，账本上记录着的赤色数字明明白白地告诉索尔想要仅靠皇室存款来完成一场葬礼基本是难于登天。无奈之下，索尔只得召开了他人生中第一场议会。可一个半大的孩子怎么可能压得住见过无数大风大浪的老狐狸？索尔仍记得那日他坐在皇位上的屈辱：当他宣布噩耗时，恸哭声响彻云霄，几乎要把议会大厅的天花板都掀开，乍一看，真能唬住不少人。可结果又是怎样呢？一等索尔提到钱，就再也没人开口了，仿佛刚刚的泪水全是一场廉价的表演。索尔试图拿法律来压他们，而这帮贵族又岂是省油的灯，他们把索尔踢过来的皮球又踢了回去。一来二去，谁都无法说服谁，那就投票吧，少数服从多数，这看起来是个公平的办法，毫不留情地宣布了索尔的惨败。  
再后来，议会散场，前来赴约的人陆陆续续都走了，只剩下索尔独自坐在位子上发呆。见状，海姆达尔心中不忍，他走上前，把揣在怀里的钱袋交到灰心丧气的小王子手上。  
“殿下，这是我筹到的一些钱。数量不多，但多少能应应急，您先收着吧。”  
钱袋小小一个，却沉甸甸的。索尔看了看手心里的布包，心头一酸。他从椅子上起来，朝这位为他父亲鞍前马后一生的老人恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。  
可还不够，甚至可以说，还差得远呢。被逼到山穷水尽，索尔只得打起国王宝库的算盘。他邀请了些银行家和商人，同他们做起了生意。终于，在典当了一系列珠宝和珍品后，索尔终于凑够了葬礼所需的钱——虽然只是最低规格的葬礼。  
事情闹到这般田地，可以说是很难看了，传到敌国去无外乎又是个笑话。索尔暗自叹了口气，他挺自责，把父亲的葬礼办成这样。虽然奥丁曾多次告诫他，葬礼不要办得太过奢侈，可，怎么也不该是这样啊！他的父亲，阿斯加德有史以来最伟大的国王，哪怕是死了，也该被当作一位英雄来对待，怎么就沦落至此了呢！  
“…他不朽的英灵将升入天堂，与神同在，永远护佑我们的家园。”  
祷告到此结束，接下来是唱诗班的工作。在管风琴的伴奏里，索尔迷失了方向。他望着睡在棺椁中的父亲的脸，感到前途渺茫。他很小的时候就没了母亲，而如今父亲也离他而去，曾信任的亲人一夜间换了面孔，纷纷化作豺狼随时准备把他拆骨入腹……一夜之间，天翻地覆，命运幻化成一双双大手推着他前进。站在舞台中央，没有人再把他当成孩子，利益熏心者只想从他这儿分一杯羹、割一块肉，却谁都忘了，就是满打满算，索尔今年也不过才十五罢了。  
站在索尔斜后方的海姆达尔敏锐地察觉到他的小主人的情绪，这位历经风雨的老臣不动声色地把手搭在索尔的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏，传达了他无言的安慰。  
当象征着落幕的丧钟敲响了第七下，教堂紧闭的大门再次被推开，被锁在门外的寒风呼啸着冲进大殿，吹乱了绅士和淑女们的头发。一个身影出现在门口，原来是一位女性Alpha，只见她黑发黑衣，肩膀上披着条墨色的披风，披风上还镶着裘皮滚边。这位女性Alpha并没有急着开口，她先是掸了掸身上的落雪，然后露出个意味不明的微笑，再坚定地朝神坛的方向径直走去。  
近了，更近了！当人们终于看清这位迟到的宾客的正脸时，人群中爆发出一阵惊呼。年长的贵族们赶紧别过脸去，不敢对上女人的视线，而那些不知情晚辈也免不了挨了自己父母的巴掌，要他们赶紧缩回自己抻长的脖子。  
是她！她怎么来了？！她不是早在十五年前就被奥丁驱逐，命令她永世不得返回国土吗！  
站在神坛上的两人显然也瞧见了这位不请自来的女性Alpha，海姆达尔瞬间变了脸色，他大跨几步，挡在索尔身前，甚至都顾不上这样做是否符合礼仪规范。站在海姆达尔背后的索尔虽然不清楚这到底是什么情况，但他也能从现场的氛围中推断出这位女性的来头非同小可，为了弄清事态，索尔朝海姆达尔抛去了一个询问的眼神。  
“从严格的意义上来说，她，是你的姐姐，海拉。”  
这下轮到索尔懵了，他生在这儿长在这儿，整整十五年，可从来没听说过自己有个姐姐。不仅是他的父母没有提过、他信任的仆人没有提过，就连他查看宫廷画师为他们所绘制的家族肖像时，都没能找到过一丝一毫他这个姐姐存在过的证据。可海姆达尔没必要骗他，如此看来，是他的父亲奥丁，刻意抹去了海拉的痕迹。不单是在族谱里，这种抹杀更像是一种彻底的遗忘，他的父亲不希望这个国家再有任何一位晚辈认识他的长女。这对索尔来说是个不小的冲击，他无法想象这个宫廷还藏着多少不可告人的秘密等着他撞破。  
“别来无恙，海姆达尔。这么多年不见，你还真是一如既往的忠诚。怎么，你就这么喜欢当奥丁养的狗？”  
海拉站在海姆达尔面前，她毫不掩饰她话语里的讽刺。  
“这里不欢迎你！”  
海姆达尔摆出一副防守的姿态，低声警告。  
“这里究竟欢不欢迎我，恐怕还轮不到你做决定。闭上你的嘴，老东西，趁我还没被激怒。”  
海拉对海姆达尔的话不屑一顾，她剔了剔指甲，抬起眼皮扫了一眼海姆达尔以及被护在身后的索尔。  
“你休想打皇位的主意，先王已经立下了遗嘱……”  
直到这个时候才现身，海拉的意思再明显不过。生怕面前这个魔头会做出什么伤害索尔的事情，海姆达尔悄悄给小主人打了个手势，要他离这块是非之地远一点。  
“我说了，这轮不到你来决定。”  
主仆二人背地里的小动作自然是逃不过海拉的眼睛，她轻蔑地哼了一声，抬手，往海姆达尔的肩上推了一把。也不知道是海拉的力气太大，还是海姆达尔的年纪太老，他竟踉跄着往后退了几步才稳住身体。  
这是索尔同海拉的第一次交锋，教堂内的气氛紧张起来，所有人的目光都聚在了这对姐弟的身上。海姆达尔的手压在了剑柄，做好了迎战的准备，而台下侍卫的剑已出鞘，在烛光的照耀下闪着寒光。相比之下，反倒是当事人之一的索尔显得更气定神闲些，他挺直脊背，扬起下巴，不卑不亢地迎上海拉审视的双眼。  
想象中的流血事件并未发生，海拉端详了一会儿眼前的少年后就挪走了视线。她绕过索尔，走到父亲的棺椁前，补上了她先前缺席的哀悼仪式。哀悼完毕，海拉慢慢直起身体，她站得离索尔很近，甚至她的黑发都可以擦过索尔的肩膀，借着发丝遮出来的阴影，海拉附在索尔耳边，低声念出了只有他们两人才听得到的诅咒：  
“别急着为奥丁哀悼，不久之后我也会送你去见上帝。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.行剑礼：行剑礼是一种隆重仪式，通过举行这个仪式，年轻的贵族得已被宣布为骑士。（《宫廷文化：中世纪盛期的文学与社会》）  
> 2.议会：1258年，亨利三世面对财政危机，为了弄到足够的钱，亨利同意签订一项由贵族来限制王权的《牛津条例》。《牛津条例》强迫国王以合乎传统的方式来统治国家，要求国王和重要人士商议国事。大型会议被更名为议会，每年必须举行三次。（《欧洲中世纪史》）  
> 3.丧钟及墓碑雕刻：虽然没找到确切起源时间，但跟据《中世纪的秋天》以及《宫廷文化》这两本书来看，生活在中世纪的人有这样的风俗习惯。


	2. Chapter 2

如果说海拉在葬礼上的所作所为最多只能被当作挑衅的话，那在隔天的议会上，她才算是露出真正的獠牙。

其实按照规矩，旧王离世，新王加冕，中间本无举行议会的必要。但就像大贵族们所认为的那样，奥丁死得实在不是时候，不仅财政危机这场内忧没有解决，还额外添上了讨伐约顿海姆这个外患，帝国风雨飘摇，他却与世长辞，把这一堆烂摊子扔给了他未成年的儿子。对于索尔，贵族们显然不相信他的能力，不过也难怪，毕竟他才十五岁，就算是有通天的本事，也很难把国家从大厦将倾的边缘救回来。所以，他们需要选举出一个有着强硬政治手腕的摄政王，从现在起直到索尔成年，他将辅佐或者代替索尔来主持国家事务。而至于摄政王的选举嘛，不必多说也能知道，这是场腥风血雨，没人不对这个手握大权的职位虎视眈眈。自打这项政策颁布，有资格参加摄政王选举的大贵族们就没消停过，诬告、诋毁、谩骂……令人不齿的手段层出不穷，而这次，局面只会因为海拉的到来变得更加复杂。

索尔心里挺没底，他很清楚海拉此番前来的目的是什么。是为了摄政王的席位？当然不是，或者说，怎么可能。如果海拉的目标真就止步于此了，索尔反而会瞧不起她。海拉是冲着王冠来的，和索尔一样，她是天生的王，是不可能满足于‘摄政王’这个小小的诱惑的。而这恰恰是索尔最担心的，有了前些天的经验，索尔看透了贵族们对他的态度，他没信心保证这些唯利是图的人会选择站在自己这边。这么一来，索尔就陷入了背水一战，可他必须迎战，因为这不仅关乎着‘鹿死谁手’，更关乎着他的性命安危，毕竟关于王位，自古以来都是一山不容二虎的。

召开议会的那天是个阴天，刀子似的寒风卷着雪片直往人衣服里钻，灰霾的天空仿佛暗示了接下来的悲剧。等索尔进入议院时，海拉已经到了。她换了装扮，黑色的长发被挽起，上头别了个精致的发饰，而她昨日里的黑袍也被一身黑色的长裙所代替，裙子是华纳海姆正流行的款式，黑色的绸子上用金线绣着纹路。海拉这一身是如此张扬，她站在那里就像是一支艳丽却长满了尖刺的花，即便还没开口，就轻而易举地把大家的目光吸引了过去。相比之下，还处在服丧期的索尔的打扮就朴素得多，为了表达对亡父的追思与悼念，他一袭黑衣，身上连一点装饰都没有，而他那双本来透亮的蓝眼睛也因为昨夜里通宵达旦地思考而布满了血丝。

等人到齐了，议会就开始了。作为老国王钦定的王储，索尔率先发言，他先是表达了对在场各位能够出席的感谢，然后陈述了自己作为帝国下一代执政者的合法性，就在最后，他即将宣布摄政王的选举正式开始时，海拉打断了他。

“我反对。”海拉说，“你有什么资格成为新的国王？”

面对海拉的下马威，索尔没有慌张，他给立在一旁的书佐使了个眼色，那名官员战战兢兢地取出一份文件，呈到众人面前。

“跟据先王奥丁的遗嘱，他立我，索尔奥丁森 ，为阿斯加德的王储。一旦他去世，我将继任为下一代国王。这份遗嘱已经为教会审核通过，具有法律效力。”

索尔话音刚落，作为先王遗嘱的见证人和执行人的大主教就举手赞同。见主教发话，在场的贵族们也都点头对索尔继承人的身份表示认可，他们可不想得罪主教，况且他们也从一开始就知道，国王的宝座与自己无缘。一时间议会大厅里闹哄哄的，但索尔却没急着阻止，这位年幼的帝国继承者已经有了几分他父亲的模样，索尔一言不发地扫视着参会者，当他的眼神一个一个掠过贵族们的脸庞时，这些先生们终于想起被自己抛到一旁的礼貌，于是他们纷纷闭嘴，大厅重新回归平静。等最后一个人也熄了声，索尔心里松了口气，总算是没闹出乱子，索尔想，难为他昨夜里学着父亲生前的模样练了整整一晚上。

正当索尔打算继续刚才未说完的话时，海拉再次打断了索尔。连续两次被截了话头的索尔多少有些恼怒，他藏在桌子下的拳头捏了又松，面上却仍摆出一副好脾气的笑脸。这是海拉阴谋，目的就是要他在众人面前大发雷霆失了态，好来证明他是个精神状态极不稳定的危险分子，以此来说服议会废掉自己扶她上位，他可不能上了这个混蛋的当。

“我也就不多废话了，想必在座诸位都清楚，国王的职责中有一条就是维护社会繁荣。而这是王室账本，那么我想问问‘未来的小国王’，这些陈年旧账你打算怎么处理？”

海拉狞笑着拍了拍手，她的随从很快递上来了她要的材料，海拉随手一扔，四本纸页发黄的‘书’被甩到贵族们面前，正是这些年奥丁征战中所欠下的巨额账单。

海拉问的这个问题足够刁钻，她就料到她的亲生弟弟，这位临时受命的帝国掌权人肯定没法在这么短的时间内想出对策。果然，索尔被噎住了，他本就绷到极限的大脑飞速运转起来。绝不能认输，索尔只有这一个念头，可任凭他绞尽脑汁，也想不出什么策略。这当然不能怪他，因为就连伟大如奥丁，都没能找到解决办法。会议的氛围变得很微妙，所有人都探着脑袋盯着索尔，指望他能说出什么千古妙计，而坐在他正对面的海拉呢，则是一副胜券在握的模样，勾着嘴角挑着眉等着看他出丑。

不，不对，这个问题的重点并非解决方案，海拉这么做的意图只有一个，那就是扰乱人心。和她先前的故意打断一样，这是个陷阱，为的就是要在众人面前证明他的无能。想到这儿，索尔重新定了定心神，他深吸口气，慢慢说出了这道题的标准答案：

“我想，我们今天相聚于此，不正是为了解决这个问题么？在座的各位都有着比我更加丰富的经验，相信在群策群力之下这个问题一定能被解决。”

这回轮到海拉的脸色不太美妙，看来是她轻敌了，没想到她这个弟弟还是有些东西的，竟然看破了她设下的局。索尔这样四两拨千斤的说法不仅化解了难题，更是收买人心于无形。一计不成，又生一计，这次海拉放弃了迂回路线，她打算直接吹响冲锋的号角，向王位发起进攻。

“的确，今日之议正是为此——推选出一个合格的摄政王，作为代理，辅佐执政。可先生们，你们有曾想过五年之后的日子吗？你们谁敢站出来保证五年后的日子就肯定比现在更好？你们难道还没有过够这种缩衣节食的生活？雷蒙德先生，您敢说您还没过够这种日子？”

被海拉点名的这位‘雷蒙德先生’是这场财政危机最大的受害者。在奥丁死后，这个倒霉的家伙不得不变卖了手下好几处庄园才勉强维持住家业。濒临破产的他知道自己再也禁不起折腾，可那些爵位比他高得多的大贵族们都没有发言，他自然也不敢开口，只好低下头，尽量降低自己的存在感。

“既然如此，为何不从直接任命一位能力出色者成为国王，省了后面那些因不确定而产生的风险？我想任何聪明人都会做出同我一样的抉择。您说呢，路易先生？我知道在东边有几处本该属于您的财产，我愿意帮您把它们物归原主。”

人为财死，鸟为食亡。海拉就是捏准了这些贵族们见利忘义的心思，她抛出了一个如此诱人的饵，等着这些贵族们咬钩。

“我反对。这样背信弃义的做法是将教会置于不义，会损害教会的权威。”

另一名参会的高级教士说到，他详细陈述了如果按照海拉的意思执行，教会会收到怎样的危害。他的陈述博得了在场神职人员的认同。

“如果说遗嘱本身就是错误且带有偏见的呢？难道你们要眼睁睁地看着国家灭亡！”

比起那些个世俗贵族，神职人员的影响力可大多了。眼见形式朝着不利于自己的一边滑去，海拉明显急了，她的语气带上了些咄咄逼人的味道。

“那你又怎么能保证你当政后就一定能带领着我们度过危机？”

面对海拉的强势，索尔寸步不让，他适时补上了这个关键问题。

“可不管怎样，这顶王冠也不该落在你头上啊！”

此话一出，全场骇然。说她没有资格当选国王，这无疑是打中了海拉的痛处，海拉的脸色当场就黑了。循着声音望去，海拉凌厉的眼神凝聚在一个人的脸上。原来是他，一个早些年受过奥丁恩惠才得已晋升上来的小贵族，难怪他敢说出这种话。

“不如您展开说说？凭什么这顶王冠就不能戴在我头上？”

海拉靠在椅背上盯着这位急于出头的小子爵，露出个似笑非笑的表情，她的手指时不时敲击着桌面，像是在敲打某首乐曲的节拍，但细看又找不到规律。

“在座各位有谁不记得十五年前的那场灾难？若不是因为你私自杀了几个已经谈好了赎金的约顿人质，我们又怎么落得如此下场……”

真不知道到底是该赞扬他勇敢地守护正义还是该批判他蠢到听不出海拉的弦外之音，这位子爵先生竟然罗列起海拉不该当权的理由。随着他的叙述，那些被尘封的往事慢慢浮现出来，可也只能到浅尝辄止的地步了，因为——

与之而来的，是海拉越来越大的敲击力度。甚至到后来，子爵每多说一个字，在座的贵族们就能清楚地听到‘啪’的一声响。终于，在这位子爵先生即将说出最关键的一条罪状时，海拉把手指握成了拳头，一拳砸在了桌子上。说时迟，那时快，一柄锋利的剑突然出现，精准地刺穿了子爵的胸膛，甚至没给他留下一句呻吟的时间。

子爵先生死去的时候是站着的，他的表情还维持着生前的模样——目眦欲裂、滔滔不绝，然而他的身体却已经瘫软了下来。新鲜的尸体就这么直挺挺地砸下来，砸在了议会桌上，在巨大的推力下，剑被顶出了伤口，歪倒在一旁。失去了堵塞物，鲜血喷涌而出，刺目的红撒了一桌子，还有几滴温热的液体溅到了坐在死者对面的人的脸上。

血染议会厅，这可是百年来的头一遭。这恐怖的场景让人不寒而栗，几位虔诚的教士见不得这样血腥的场景，申请提前离场，而在战场上见惯了血肉横飞的贵族们也被海拉的残忍吓到，争先恐后地撤退，唯恐鲜血染脏了自己的衣服。

“还有人想补充什么吗？”

海拉站了起来，她慢慢踱到死去的子爵身旁，一把拽起尸体凌乱的头发，毫不在意鲜血浸湿她的衣袖。海拉低下头，对上了尸体的眼睛，把藏在里面的不甘和愤懑看得一清二楚。她使了点劲儿，薅着尸体的头发把他从桌拽下来，失去了桌子的支撑，尸体大部分都瘫在地上，那副样子像极了肉铺铁钩上挂着的半扇猪，毫无尊严可言。海拉拎着子爵先生的尸体转过身，双手滴血的她看上去就像是一个刚从地狱里爬上来的恶魔。

回应海拉的是一片沉默。谁敢说话？子爵先生空洞的双眼给他们留下了深刻的印象，所有人都害怕自己成为下一个剑下亡魂。

“很好。既然没人反对的话，那我们就再来说说刚才的话题。”

海拉随手一甩，子爵先生的尸体被丢到了地上，发出一声闷响。海拉重回座位，一旁的仆人赶忙递上手帕。

仍无人应答。

说实在的，贵族们可不全都是傻子，他们虽然爱钱，但也懂长远的眼光。不错，他们是很不待见作为王储的索尔，可他们更不愿意看到海拉执政。这很好理解，毕竟控制一个羽翼未丰的孩子比控制一个手段老辣的政治家要难得多。如果索尔当政，他们大可以在摄政王选举这个环节上动动手脚，狠狠地捞一把油水。但如果是海拉当政呢？他们这帮老家伙是什么下场，在今天的会上，海拉已经明明白白地告诉他们了——能不能捞到钱还两说，若稍有不慎就可能掉了脑袋这才是真。

“没人想开口？没关系，我的时间很多，我们大可以慢慢耗。”

海拉在‘慢慢耗’这三个字上加了重音，听上去咬牙切齿的。

机灵的仆人们寻了个借口离场，过了一会儿，他们就带回了情报。跟据仆人所说，海拉已命大军包围了议会大厅，大有不达目的誓不罢休的气势。

再拖下去只会让事态变得更严峻，贵族们商量了一会儿，最终找到了个折中的办法，他们派出了德高望重的伯纳德公爵作为代表来陈述。

“我们愿意推选你，海拉奥丁森，为摄政王。代替王储，索尔奥丁森，进行执政，直到王储成年，有资格加冕成王为止。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.摄政王：prince regent，代替或代表出国的、年幼的、生病的或神志不清的及不具备执政能力的君主行使国家领导权的人。  
> 2.书佐：主办文书的佐吏。  
> 3.遗嘱的见证人：13世纪上半叶，书面遗嘱开始大量出现，其作为“单边性”（unilateral）遗赠文献得到普遍使用，教会法庭（ecclesiastical courts）对“遗嘱”定立和执行的监督权也已经牢固确立下来。1287年，埃克塞特主教彼得·魁尼尔（Bishop Peter Quinel）规定：如果有人希望定立遗嘱，教区（或堂区，parish）的教士应该帮助他们，同时需要两名或更多的见证人出面，这样他们才能处理自己的财产。（《中世纪英格兰的遗嘱极其史料价值》）  
> 4.遗嘱的执行人：立遗嘱人必须指定一名或多名执行人，后者一般应为教士，除非主教给予特殊许可。（《中世纪英格兰的遗嘱极其史料价值》）  
> 5.‘巨额账单’：中世纪的英国国王没有经常的、固定的财政收入，平时宫廷只能靠国王领地的地租及骑士捐维持生活。如有特殊的金钱需要或一旦发生战争，就须召集国会，要求国会同意向臣民征收临时捐税。  
> 6.‘雷蒙德’‘路易’‘伯纳德’：中世纪的贵族姓氏一般由地名派生出来，如Margaret of Anjou（译为：安茹的玛格丽特），但由于文中所涉及的国家皆为幻想/神话中的国家，不存在于现实世界，缺乏具体的地名资料，故省略姓氏。（《宫廷文化：中世纪盛期的文学与艺术》）  
> 7.‘伯爵’、‘子爵’：英国爵位，排序为：公爵、侯爵、伯爵、子爵、男爵。其中，在上议院中，子爵的资格最浅。


	3. 003

任命海拉为摄政王，这是条不错的缓兵之计。既能满足海拉的一部分需求，也给贵族们留下了足够的应对时间。继续僵持下去没有意义，于是议会双方各退一步，达成协议：摄政理事团就此成立，由海拉担任摄政王一职，同时兼任王储索尔奥丁森的监护人，直至王储成年。

在这万人之上的席位，皇宫基本成了海拉的一言堂。那些本该发挥制衡作用的大臣与贵族们也因害怕掉了脑袋而不敢发表任何反对意见。这可苦了索尔，因为海拉的下达的第一个命令就是打着学习的名义，把他‘送’去修道院。

呵，真是说的比唱的还好听，什么学习知识，这根本就是变相的囚禁！被海拉的护卫队押送到修道院门口的索尔气哼哼地想。可他一点办法都没有，谁让他在各方面都受制于人呢。不过这样也好，至少在这里，他可以躲开那些明枪暗箭——以索尔对海拉的了解，她肯定不会就这么善罢甘休，后面没准还有多少上不了台面的阴险招数在等着他。但不管怎样，海拉至少不敢在修道院里动手，想到这儿，索尔稍稍松了口气。

修道院的生活并不轻松，倒不是因为生活艰苦，虽然条件确实比不上皇宫，但奥丁从小就教育他不要沉溺于奢靡享乐，让索尔难以忍受的是一双双紧盯着他的眼睛——不管在哪儿，无论是进食还是上课，都有人监视着他，也许只有在洗澡的时候他才能得到片刻的安宁和隐私。而这些监视者与索尔同吃同住，可能是他身边的任何一人，敌人渗透进索尔生活的方方面面，令他防不胜防。而这一条条一桩桩有关于索尔的情报，最终全都汇入修道院院长手中。至于修道院院长又听命于谁嘛，不用想也知道，索尔曾不止一次地看见，修道院院长打着外出工作的名义暂离修道院，而马车的离开方向，正是通往皇宫的路。

海拉没那么好心，她要了解索尔的衣食住行可不是为了关心她这个便宜弟弟，而是为了找到把柄，好以此为由，除掉这个心头大患。不得不说，这是场让人身心俱疲的战斗，长期谨言慎行和伪装情绪对许多成年人来说都绝非易事，更别提索尔只是个十五岁的那男孩儿了，何况他还生活在这样糟糕的环境里，草木皆兵的警惕很快就把索尔的心理防线压到崩溃的边缘。在这里，他没有朋友，也不敢相信任何人，每个人的笑容背后都吊着把明晃晃的刀，想置他于死地。

生活在修道院里的第二个月，索尔的身体出现了些问题。开始只是入睡困难，黯淡的月光在索尔眼里变得刺目晃眼，这个满腹心事的男孩儿躺在床上辗转反侧，他不耐烦地把被子拉高，蒙住头，只祈求困意降临。等到再后来一点，梦魇就反扑上来，不知道第几次从噩梦中惊醒的索尔无助地喘着粗气，被冷汗浸湿的衣衫让寒夜更加刺骨。到了最后，索尔干脆放弃了睡眠，他成宿成宿地睡不着，撑着干涩的双眼盯着卧室天顶上的绘画，同时在心里盘算着该如何逃脱魔爪。晚上失眠必定影响白天的功课，可四面八方的眼睛又让他不敢表现出丝毫倦怠，索尔只得强打精神。这样下去早晚会露馅，可该怎么办索尔心里也没主意。

这是个弱肉强食的世界，即便是在修道院里也毫无公平可言。权力一层包裹着一层，地位一级压制着一级，在这个小小社会里，两极分化得用云泥之别来形容都毫不为过。那些由贵族们组成的上层被阿谀奉承养刁了胃口，而那些出身低微的底层修士们却被忽略如草芥，似乎谁都能欺负上两下。而更可怕的是人们的麻木，他们似乎默认了这个准则，对欺凌视而不见。

所幸不是所有的灵魂都被冷漠侵蚀了，至少索尔没有，纵使他无数次告诉自己别去掺和这些，但他仍无法容忍恃强凌弱在他眼前发生。于是那天下午，他的善良驱使着他救下了一个男孩儿，一个足以改变他一生的男孩儿。

虽然被监视，但修道院里没人敢限制索尔的活动。上完了课，正当他像往常一样在修道院里游荡，准备寻个人少的地方养养精神时，一阵闷响吸引了他的注意。索尔循着声音过去，令人深感不适的场面闯入了他的眼帘：一群二十岁左右的青年们正围成一圈殴打着什么。等索尔再靠近一点，才看清楚，原来蜷缩在地上的是一个人。倒在地上的那个人用双手护住脑袋，一声不吭，也不挣扎，任由拳脚落在他的身体上。那人还活着吗？索尔甚至有些怀疑。

“住手！”

施暴者做贼心虚，听见索尔的喝止就立刻丢下受害者作鸟兽散。索尔赶上前，扶起倒在地上的人。被打的是个和他年纪相仿的男孩儿，鸦黑的发，皮肤很白，眼眶和嘴角挂着青紫的瘀痕，干涸的鼻血抹了小半张脸。这样的长相在阿斯加德可不常见，索尔猜，他应该不是本国人。

“你还好吗？”

男孩儿紧闭着眼，像个没有生气的玩偶，见状，索尔不免担心。

“多管闲事。”

靠在墙上的男孩儿歇了好半天才缓过劲儿，他睁开了双眼，是绿色的，阴涔涔地盯着索尔，像一匹孤狼。

“保护弱小是骑士的职责所在。”

索尔倒是没在意男孩儿恶劣的态度，他学着史诗故事里描述的那样，一板一眼地解释。

“骑士？连佩剑都没有也敢自称骑士？”

瘫坐在地上的男孩儿不依不饶，他仰着脑袋嘲笑索尔的自大。

“嘿！对救命恩人说声谢谢不会少你块肉的！”

这下索尔也不乐意了，他长这么大还从来没遇到过这么不懂礼貌的人。这个人到底知不知好歹？索尔没好气地瞪了眼坐在地上的伤员。

“凭什么？我又没叫你救我。”

黑发的男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，一副理直气壮的模样噎得索尔说不出话。

太过分了，太过分了！索尔敢打赌就算是最最粗鄙的奴隶都要比眼前这人懂得知恩图报！虽然索尔从没指望要从男孩儿这儿得到点什么好处，但用恶言相向来回敬他的善良无论怎么说都太不应该了！索尔窝了一肚子火，他掉头就走，发誓再也不想搭理这个小白眼狼。

瘫坐在地上的男孩儿恰好也攒足了力气，他抬起他两条柴火似得细胳膊，撑住墙，缓缓站起来。这个对常人而言如此简单的动作，他做得异常艰难。男孩儿停停歇歇，足足花了五六分钟才直起了腰。没办法，谁让他刚被人按在地上狠狠地揍了一顿呢？伤上加伤，他每动一下，身上都钻心地疼。

索尔走得不是很快，他当然听见了身后的窸窣声，他本想咬住牙不去理会，但最终还是没能抵过被刻进灵魂的正义感——他实在没法放任一个伤得这么重的人自生自灭。索尔郁闷地跺了跺脚，他认命地转过身，走了回去。

嘶——他的膝盖似乎受伤了，男孩儿的脸色不是太好看，他能清楚地感受到一股暖意正顺着他的小腿往下流，如果没猜错的话，那应该是他的血。呼，眼下的情况挺尴尬，他动也不是，不动也不是，只能勉强维持着身体平衡。就在他浑身的肌肉僵到快要抽筋时，一双手稳稳地托住了他的腋窝，男孩儿抬起头才发现原来是刚刚被他气走的索尔。索尔的表情仍然很臭，但手上的动作却温柔下来，他稍稍蹲了点，把男孩儿的一条胳膊架在自己的脖子上，然后他起身，揽住对方的腰，扶着男孩儿一步一步往回走。

一路无言，不仅是因为路上数不清的告密者，人多嘴杂，索尔不想再沾一身腥，他的麻烦事已经够多了，况且他的火气还没消呢！没有人能忍受那样的侮辱！走在他身边的男孩儿也没有说话，不过他沉默的理由倒是很简单，从他紧紧抿起的嘴唇中就可以窥探到一二——他太疼了。

“我叫洛基。”

作为最底层的修士，洛基的住所在修道院一个偏僻的角落，平日里很少有人会来这里闲逛。见路上的人越来越少，洛基终于开口。

“我是……”

索尔诧异地看了洛基一眼，点了点头，也自我介绍起来。

“我知道你是谁。”

洛基打断了索尔。

“谢谢你，索尔。”

前面就是洛基的住处，他们停下脚步。洛基收回搭在索尔肩膀上的手臂，他对索尔露出个微笑，然后一瘸一拐地钻进了黑暗的屋子。

真是个怪人，索尔腹诽。他又在原地站了一会儿，接着转身离去。

的确，就像索尔所认为的那样，洛基是个不折不扣的小怪物。他牙尖嘴利，浑身长满了刺，把每一个靠近他的人都赶走。但索尔也误会了洛基，因为只要他再稍微想一想，就能知道为什么洛基会变成这副样子。索尔只在修道院里过了两个月就明白了何为人心险恶，可洛基呢？他生下来就在这儿，从他出生的那刻起，他就必须同这些恶心人的东西作斗争。生活的苦难叫他比索尔现实得多，他很早就明白了‘不要相信别人’的道理。这也就解释了为何他会做出那样的举动，这个可怜人仅仅只是想要自保罢了，洛基不相信索尔伸出的援手仅仅是因为善良，所以他要把索尔赶走，哪怕用最不体面的方式，哪怕接下来他要独自一人面对难以忍受的疼痛，他也不愿握住那只伸过来的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 1.中世纪时期，修道院曾为教学中心。  
> 2.修道院提供庇护功能。  
> 3.英雄史诗：中世纪一种文学体裁。


	4. Chapter 4

夜晚，对大部分阿斯加德人来说，意味着一天的结束，然而在索尔这里，却成了受难的开始。如果说白天还有其他事务可以帮忙分散精力，那夜里真的就全得靠自己苦挨了。失眠，不仅仅是身体上的疲惫，更是心灵上的力竭，恐慌的情绪借着夜色反扑上来，像条恶犬，搅得人不得安宁。  
当天夜里，索尔像往常一样，左右寻不到一个舒服的姿势入睡，他索性坐了起来，盯着地板发呆。他的脑袋里闪过很多念头，该如何甩掉海拉的眼线？又该如何从这座‘监狱’逃走？不过最终，索尔的思绪还是凝聚到一点上，他不可避免地回忆起今天这段小插曲——那个叫洛基的孩子是从哪儿来的？他是站在修道院院长那边的么？他今天为什么挨打？他身上的伤又好些了吗？  
想到这儿，索尔绝望地捂住脸，他发现生活在这样的环境里，自己几乎被撕裂了。一方面，他提防着所有人，因为他没法确定谁是朋友而谁又是敌人，不轻易交出自己的信任是最简单也是最有效的防御手段，但这背后的代价是孤独，足以致命的孤独。没有人能在这样的孤独里长久的活下去，除了王，因为自打王带上王冠那天起，他就失去了所有支持，或者说，国王为了守卫头上的王冠，主动孤立了自己，把爱人朋友全赶去了对立面。索尔垂下眼睛，他有点想海姆达尔了，那位忠诚的家臣，十年如一日地为他们提供服务，也是除了母亲外，唯一一个取得了奥丁信任的人，现在他在哪儿呢？生活是否顺利？有没有被海拉刁难？  
可另一方面，索尔叹了口气，英勇、坦诚、正直、善良……这是他从小受到的教育，他也一直天真地认为世事本该如此，而父亲的去世如同一记响亮的耳光，彻底把他从这美梦中打醒，叫他看清了世界的真相。可背叛自己的灵魂从不是件容易的事情，难道要让他像海拉一样残忍？不，他可做不到随意剥夺他人性命，就连立场不明的陌生人，他都忍不住要关心呢……  
一颗从窗外飞来的石子打断了索尔的忧愁，他顺着石子飞来的方向望去，一个小小的脑袋冒了出来，背着月光站在窗前，朦朦胧胧辨不出来者何人。见引起了索尔的注意，窗外那人招招手，示意索尔过来。索尔翻身下床，警觉地一步一步挪到窗边，才发现窗外的黑影原来是洛基，他悬起来的心瞬间回归原位。  
“想不想去个好玩的地方？”  
说这话时，洛基的眼睛里闪着神气的光，他笑吟吟的，但在笑容里又掺着几丝阴谋的味道，活像只狡猾的狐狸。  
嗯…这听起来可不是什么好主意，要是被抓住有他们好受的，修道院内部的惩罚倒还好说，要是被告到海拉那儿去…不，海拉肯定会知道的，那个狠毒的女人巴不得抓住他的把柄呢！况且修道院里能有什么好玩儿的？索尔有些犹豫，他开口问道：  
“去哪儿？你得说的具体点。”  
“提前说多没意思，等到了你就知道了。”  
洛基卖了个关子，但从他越来越盛的笑容中不难看出，他对这个计划满意极了。  
洛基遮遮掩掩的态度不仅没打消索尔的顾虑，反而加重了他的担忧。洛基似乎策划了一场危险的游戏，并且邀请他参加。他该加入吗？这会不会是又一场阴谋？索尔踟蹰着，但与此同时，另一种声音却不停蛊惑他去赴洛基的约。不错，危险意味着刺激，来上一场惊心动魄的冒险对于一个天性被压抑了太久的少年来说是个多么大的诱惑！陷入两难境地的索尔凝视着洛基的绿眼睛，那双眼睛就像有魔力似的，不知不觉间索尔陷了进去，鬼使神差地点了点头。  
“嘿，别往门那儿去，从这边走。”  
洛基压低声音叫住了索尔，他扭头仔细巡视了一周，确认了四下无人，才拍了拍窗台，要索尔过来。  
翻窗，这个不怎么光彩的举动标志着本场探险的开始，索尔激动起来。他把手指扣在窗台上，双腿猛一发力，跳起了身。索尔的左脚蹬住墙壁，撑住身体，右脚又赶紧接上，踩住石墙上的凸起。随着他的位置不断上移，索尔的手也逐渐向内挪动，不过相较于粗糙的外沿，窗台内里平滑了许多，没有那么多东西能让索尔握住了。好在有洛基帮忙，他牢牢攥住索尔的手，使尽浑身力气拽住索尔，帮他一起越狱。  
就这样，在二人协力下，索尔终于攀上这方小小的石台。恰好，站在外头的洛基也做好了接应，他从垫在窗下的的石头上跳下来，轻巧地落在地上，然后他转过身，小声地指挥着索尔该如何平稳落地。  
呼，这个热身活动真不错。索尔兴奋起来，这股紧张感让他觉得自己还活着，还是个有血有肉的人，而非死气沉沉的木偶。对后续的安排，索尔不免期待，尽管它们大概率会和修道院的规矩相左，但那又如何？  
“接下来呢？我们去哪儿？”  
等索尔喘匀了气，他直起身，问洛基。  
“别急，先把鞋换了。”  
索尔这才发现洛基脚上的鞋变了样，他捡起只鞋，发现比他的脚大了不少，鞋底的磨损痕迹也很严重，一看就被穿过很久。不清楚洛基心里打了什么鬼主意，索尔狐疑地瞥了他一眼。  
“就当是帮我一个忙……”  
话说一半，一个陌生的脚步由远及近，洛基赶紧熄了声，他一把捉住索尔的手腕，带着索尔藏了起来。他们俩蹲在草丛里，后背紧贴着墙壁。洛基比划了个噤声的手势，索尔顺从地捂住嘴，大气也不敢出，一时间空气中安静得只剩下寒风的呼啸和草叶的沙沙作响。又等了一会儿，洛基才从墙根探出头，确认巡夜人离去后，两人放松下来。  
警报解除，索尔也认识到拖延的风险，不用洛基催促，他主动换了鞋。待索尔把自己的鞋收好，这场冒险就正式启了程。洛基很灵活，他带着索尔在修道院里飞快地穿梭，他们时而侧身挤过窄巷，时而俯身钻过围栏……修道院里的景色千篇一律，若是碰上不熟悉的人，就连白天都会迷路，但洛基却对这儿了如指掌，不难想象在此之前，他究竟干过多少次这样的‘坏事’。  
穿过几道走廊，又跑过几条暗巷，就在索尔马上要分不清东南西北时，洛基停了下来。这是…酒窖？借着月光，索尔依稀辨认出那几个大字。好吧，这的确是个有趣的地方，索尔暗忖，他回忆起儿时参加过的宴会，他有幸品尝过那暗红色的液体，像鲜血，但又散发着截然不同的醇香，入口先是苦涩，过后又有回甘，美味得让人着迷。但来这儿为什么要换鞋？索尔想不明白。  
“发什么呆呢，快进来。”  
趁着索尔走神的空，洛基从窗口翻进了酒窖，他趴在窗沿上招呼索尔。索尔这才反应过来，他就说总感觉有哪儿不对劲，这家伙今天可伤得不清啊，这么大的动作真的没问题吗？索尔望着洛基敏捷的身影，有点担心。  
“嗯，不碍事。都是皮外伤。”  
洛基回过头，惊讶地看了索尔一眼。要知道，从前可从没人这样待他，洛基早就习惯了旁人冷眼。不过被关心的滋味也不赖，洛基挺喜欢这样，他心里暖和和的。  
比不得卧室，酒窖不仅黑得要命，还弥漫着一股难以描述的味道。在洛基的带领下，他们俩猫着腰往里摸去。第一次‘偷鸡摸狗’的索尔挺慌张，他手心出了一层汗，心跳快得像是里头住了只兔子，生怕被人抓住。相比之下，洛基就从容得多，也许是因为‘熟能生巧’吧，只见他轻车熟路地找到了一只酒桶，把手贴在桶盖上反复摸索，很快，他就找到了桶塞。洛基用左手捏住桶塞，他的右手则绕到腰侧，抽出藏在暗袋里的匕首，使劲撬了几下，木质的桶塞应声而落，盛在木桶里的美酒撒了出来。  
洛基捅出来的口子不是太大，酒水淅淅沥沥地流着，时间一长，积了一小滩。他们的鞋很快就被沾湿了，索尔都能感到从脚底漫上来的潮气。他现在总算明白了洛基为什么叫他换鞋，索尔暗自庆幸，但另一个疑惑也随之而来，洛基说的‘帮忙’到底是什么意思？  
“小心你的衣摆，千万别沾上酒。”  
洛基贴心地提醒。的确如此，索尔赶紧学着洛基的模样，拎起长袍，免得它们被沾湿，要不然就麻烦了，酒渍不但不好洗，还容易落人口舌。  
“你冷不冷？”  
馥郁的酒香弥漫了整间酒窖，洛基突然没头没脑地问了一句。  
“有一点。”  
只能说这一路上的奇遇太过美妙，索尔完全忘记了身体上的不适。直到洛基发问，索尔才发现他的手都冻麻了，他打了个寒颤，点点头。  
“喏，尝尝这个，喝了就暖和了。”  
洛基从角落里取出一只小碗，草草拂去上头的灰尘后，接了满满一碗酒，递给索尔。索尔低声道了句谢，他接过了碗。和记忆中的味道别无二致，索尔尝了两口，等僵硬的身体稍稍缓解，他便把碗还给了洛基。  
窗外的寒风没有一刻消停，还好酒窖内够暖和。索尔和洛基坐在避风的角落，你一口我一口地分掉了佳酿。月光透过高墙上的窗户，照亮他们面前小小一块地方，惨白惨白的，或许是这个颜色吧，索尔也说不清楚，他有些醉了。  
“说真的，我以为你不会跟我来的。”  
忘了喝到第几碗，洛基打破了沉默，他苍白的脸上浮出些红晕，眼睛也雾蒙蒙的。  
“我确实有点……嗯，该怎么说呢，害怕？对，就是害怕。不过不是怕你，是害怕所有人……”  
都怪酒精，索尔的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他有些前言不搭后语地回答着。  
“哈，我知道！那个老头，他叫我们，叫修道院里的所有人，盯着你。”  
说到这个话题，洛基突然兴奋起来，也许是因为醉酒的缘故，他比清醒时活泼了不少，他学着修道院院长的样子，扮了个鬼脸。  
“……那你呢？你为什么邀请我？我们俩应该算敌人才对吧？”  
洛基的话把索尔带回残酷的现实，微醺的他不愿被扫兴，索尔把头埋进臂弯里，当了逃兵，过了好一会儿，他才抬起头，转移了话题。  
“敌人吗？不，我们更像是同类。我也无法忍受了，尤其是那个老东西看我的眼神……”  
洛基语焉不详，话说到半路声音就哑下去。他敛了笑容，一口接一口地灌着酒，就像要把所有苦难都吞下肚。至此，气氛再度冷场，他们二人相互依偎着，蜷缩在角落里，思考着那希望渺茫的未来。  
“有想过吗？逃出这里。”  
酒精所带来的温度只是暂时的，等片刻的暖意消散，迎来的是难忍的寒冷。索尔搓了搓通红的手指喃喃道，像是发问又像是自语。  
洛基垂下眸，凝视着碗中的所剩不多的酒，像是一株即将枯萎的植物。逃啊，当然得逃！这是个吃人不吐骨头的地方，他受够这里了，无论是毫无理由的谩骂和殴打，还是那些更令人作呕的东西，他都受够了！洛基这么想着，他的睫毛轻轻颤了颤。可，又能逃到哪里去呢？就算真得能溜出地狱的大门，外面的世界难道就肯定是天堂？不能保证吧，坐在他身边的这个人不就是最好的例子吗？他抽了抽鼻子，似乎要哭，但最终什么都没有发生，只吐出了幽幽一句叹息。  
“我没地方可去的。”  
没地方可去吗？  
索尔本能地想反驳洛基的悲观。怎么会没地方可去呢？只要能从修道院逃出去，他就能……就能什么呢？事实如一盆凉水，泼到了索尔头上。原来无路可退的不只有洛基，还有他。阿斯加德肯定是待不下去了，修道院院长肯定会在第一时间把自己出逃的消息禀报给海拉。如果不出意外的话，海拉就算是掘地三尺也要把他找出来，之后的命运就由不得自己了。唯一可行就是逃去华纳海姆——他母亲的祖国，去那里寻求庇护，可两国间的海峡又该如何跨越？  
“走吧，不早了。”  
多说无益，洛基率先起了身。他们按原路返回，在分别之时换回了自己的鞋。  
第二日清晨，鸡飞狗跳。修道院院长在前面大发雷霆，一众修士在后面战战兢兢。索尔来得有些迟，他听了好一会儿才弄明白发生了什么。  
原来是圣酒被盗了，就在昨天夜里。  
头发花白的老头还在吹胡子瞪眼，怒吼着什么‘偷喝圣酒的人被魔鬼蒙了心’之类的话。索尔没有认真听，他虽然表面上不动声色，但心里头已经敲起了鼓，果然瞒不住吗？拨开乌泱泱的人群，索尔蹭到了洛基身边，他焦急地扫了对方一眼，却发现另一个‘罪魁祸首’心安理得。  
索尔反常的举动引起了小小的骚动，不少人借着余光看他，其中当然也包括洛基。黑发的男孩儿迷茫地看着索尔，一副无辜相足以骗过众生。察觉到身边灼热的视线，索尔心里清楚犯了忌讳，他不好再说什么，只得转过身摆出一副虔诚的样子，低下头聆听修道院院长愤怒的咆哮。看热闹的人又盯了一会儿，大概是觉得实在没什么意思吧，几分钟后他们便收回了目光。  
别慌。  
没完没了，台上的老头好像不知累，喝了几口水后又开始新一轮的斥责。洛基也随着修道院院长的话语收回了目光。他低头之前，又深深地看了索尔一眼，明明什么都没说，但索尔偏偏在那双绿眼睛里读出安抚的味道。  
“查他们鞋底！圣酒撒了一地！偷喝的贼肯定鞋底通红！”  
有人嚷嚷着，总算不太蠢。  
这是个办法，众人按要求脱了鞋，鞋底朝上，摆在自己面前。结果一目了然，鞋底染色的两人无处遁逃，站在那两人身侧之人也赶紧往后退了一大步，生怕跟他们扯上关系。  
“这不可能！我昨日天擦黑就躺下了！”  
被孤立在人群之外的两人叫嚷着为自己申冤，但鞋底上的酒渍又让他们百口莫辩。他们一定想不明白，明明睡前还干干净净的鞋怎么一夜间就变成了铁的罪证。  
噗。站在人群外的索尔差点没笑出声，他现在可一点都不怕了，唯一令他担忧的就是千万别叫人发现了他的幸灾乐祸。他目睹了全程，被捉住的两人正是昨天那场围殴里领头的两个，他们大概这辈子都想不到，那个被他们按在地上揍的家伙会以这样的形式报复回来吧！原来昨天夜里洛基叫他帮忙是这个意思，美酒进了他们的肚子，责罚则是仇人帮他们背，实在是妙！索尔几乎忍不住要为洛基叫声好了！他侧目，偷瞄了眼洛基，原以为洛基也会面露喜色，然而洛基却仍是一副冷淡的表情，好像什么都没有发生。  
修道院的惩罚严苛得骇人，那帮老头很快宣布了罪人的责罚，那两人被押了出去，后面有他们好果子吃的。原以为事情就此结束，没想到那两人死到临头还不忘血口喷人，路过索尔和洛基身侧时，高声叫嚷道：  
“这是诬陷！是对良善之心的亵渎！只有魔鬼之子才能做出来！劳菲森！这个黑头发的恶魔！是他在污蔑我……”  
这样点名道姓的控诉不容忽视，全场的目光一下子聚焦到洛基身上，几名职位较高的修士走上前来，要洛基给个解释。  
“这不可能，我以我的名誉担保，他昨天整晚都和我在一起。瞧瞧他吧，好心的先生，伤成这样怎么可能还有力气去做坏事？”  
没等洛基开口，索尔急着解释。配合着索尔的话，洛基抬起头，好让人看清他脸上的伤。跟昨天的惨不忍睹相比，洛基拭去了鼻血，但模样也好不到哪儿去，眼眶和嘴角的伤口彻底肿起来了，淤血块紫得发黑。洛基的表情没有变，配合着满脸的伤，一股委屈的意味油然而生，成功唤起人们所剩无几的同情，再加上索尔信誓旦旦的保证，前来质问的修士不再怀疑。  
“这伤是怎么来的？”  
出于关心，修士们追问到。  
“被他们打出来的，先生。要不是我救了他，我都怀疑他们能把他打死。昨天夜里我一直和他待在一起也是因为如此，我怕他们这群人会来寻仇。先生，主教导我们要仁爱，但却发生了这样的事，真是不应该。”  
必须承认索尔的聪明，这才多大会儿，他就学会了洛基的伪装。他的语气仍然无辜，甚至还有些自责，但说出来的话却极为诛心。修道院里这帮老家伙向来目中无人，怎么可能受得了晚辈的指责？只是碍于索尔的身份，他们没发发作，只能把怒火转移到那两个打人者身上，罪加一等，怕是以后都再难见到他们了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.圣酒：基督徒们定期进行神圣的聚餐，食用面包和酒，聚餐上的食物被称为圣餐。（《欧洲中世纪史》）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章高能，含有猥亵等情节，谨慎阅读

005.

一回生二回熟，索尔和洛基的关系就算是热络了起来，两个孤单的灵魂找到了依靠。在修道院里，时长能看到两人结伴而行的身影，大多都是索尔去找洛基。说起来也奇怪，像洛基这样低级别的修士修道院里有很多，没有任何人会浪费时间去关注他们做了什么，又去了哪里，他们就像一滴水融入大海，从此下落不明。而修道院又这么大，要在这里找到一个无名小卒谈何容易？可索尔总能做到，这得归功于洛基给他留下的线索。解谜游戏成了他俩之间的小乐趣，两人皆乐在其中。

在明面上，洛基毕恭毕敬，一套漂亮话说得滴水不漏，索尔也像模像样地配合，天衣无缝的表演叫人挑不出半点毛病。但在背地里这两人又是另外一副模样，在洛基的带领下，他们俩没少做“坏事”——其实也没有多伤天害理，只是些无伤大雅的恶作剧罢了，比方说打乱缮写室里整理了一半的手抄本，又或者弄脏厨房刚清理好的灶台，然后躲起来偷看那些人气急败坏的脸。索尔还记得第一次跟着洛基来搞小破坏时自己的惴惴不安，他藏在柜子里，用气声偷偷问洛基：

“这么做不会违背你的信仰吗？毕竟这次这些人跟你无冤无仇啊。”

“有些人对神明许诺是为了救赎灵魂，还有些人来这儿纯粹是为了生存…嘘，人来了。”

后面发生的事索尔记不太清了，他只记得洛基说这话时脸上的表情，对此他印象深刻：即便光线昏暗，他仍能看出洛基仔细遮掩住的心酸。

次数多了，难免有露馅的时候，的确有几次受害者们怀疑到了他们头上，不过都被洛基的小把戏和索尔信誓旦旦的保证糊弄了过去，把责任推给了不懂事的风或讨人厌的鼠后便不了了之。

总有人对这段亲密关系不满，驶向皇宫的马车从来没有停过。

“大人，小王储最近新交了个朋友。”

会客室里，修道院院长卑躬屈膝，带着几分讨好的语气向海拉汇报索尔的近况。

“朋友？”

事情发展出乎海拉的预料，为了防止节外生枝，海拉打起了十二分的精神，她原本懒洋洋靠在椅背上的身体挺直了，托腮的手也放了下来，她使了个眼神，仆人们心领神会，退出房间的同时还贴心地关上了门。

“仔细说说，这位‘朋友’是个什么身份？”

“这您倒是不用担心，就是个孤儿罢了，在修道院里住了十五年，从没见过有人来寻他。”  
海拉突然转变的态度弄得修道院院长也挺紧张，胡子花白的老头吞了吞口水，又赶紧补上一个谄媚的笑。

“既然如此，这两人是怎么扯上关系的？”

对修道院院长的解释，海拉不太满意，她狐疑地瞥了站在她跟前那老东西一眼。  
“这具体的过程，听修道院里的修士们说，似乎是小王储‘见义勇为’，从几个手脚不干净的家伙那儿救下了他的朋友。最近这两个人常常粘在一起，倒是还没发现什么异常，需要拆散他们吗？”

修道院院长回想着近几日修士们告的密，组织了组织语言，添油加醋地报告给海拉后又自作聪明地问。

“哼，无用又愚蠢的善良。”

得知洛基的出现并不会对自己的大计造成什么影响，海拉松了口气，她低声嘲笑起索尔，随后挥了挥手，示意修道院院长出去的同时回答了老东西的问题——既然没有威胁，那她海拉对‘棒打鸳鸯’就没什么兴趣了。

“怎么？”

修道院院长并未离去，他一副欲言又止的表情，站在原地。海拉掀起眼皮，扫了他一眼，询问道。

“再过些日子，就该过节了，到时候又是笔不小的支出啊…”

修道院院长搓了搓手，小心翼翼地说，可他的眼神骗不了人，他心里那些贪婪的想法一览无余。

海拉转了转眼珠，明白了这是怎么一回事儿。她就说呢，这个老头子想要干嘛，原来是在这儿等着呢。呵，说得倒是冠冕堂皇，可谁知道这笔钱究竟进了谁的口袋？真像他说的那样，用在节日庆典上？她可不信。就算是节日里要举办的弥撒比平时规模大许多，也用不了那么多金币，不是吗？

即便把对方的心理摸得门儿清，海拉面上依然没表现出任何异样，她甚至微笑着，一脸真诚地望着那个该死的老混蛋说：

“这您放心。既然我当初答应了，那一个子儿都不会少您的。”

得到了海拉的承诺，修道院院长放了心，他又笑了起来，五官全挤在脸的中央，伸不开手脚，再配上松垮下垂的肌肉和深浅不一的色斑，让他看上去活像传说里丑陋的怪物。他点头哈腰，几近卑微地感谢着海拉的恩典。就这样，修道院院院长倒退着，一步一步走出了会客厅。

还不等修道院院长的脚步声彻底消失于耳畔，海拉的笑脸迅速垮了下来。不得不说，这老头子可真是够蠢的，竟然讨债讨到她头上来了！看来是平日里的小恩小惠养刁了他的胃口，才让他敢如此得寸进尺。这是个隐患，海拉意识到，她养了一只永远不知饱的饿狼，迟早有一天会反咬她一口——只要有人能满足他的胃口，况且，只是一个索尔而已，远不值这么高昂的价格。

既然是隐患，那就要连根拔起，她已经放任索尔活了太久，是时候解决掉这个“小麻烦”了。海拉挑挑眉，拍了拍手招来心腹，低声吩咐几句。领命之人微微颔首，又隐回暗处，执行起海拉的计划。

纵使可以被买卖的忠诚一文不值，海姆达尔还是花了好大一番功夫才截到这则消息。他一字一顿地读着密训，脸上的恐惧逐步加深。不！她怎么敢！那可是几千条无辜的灵魂啊！她怎么敢就这样……海姆达尔颤抖着双手，不敢相信他看到的一切。不，是他错了，是他海姆达尔低估了海拉的残忍。对啊，她不仅敢，而且不会产生丝毫负罪感，要不然怎么配得上她‘死神’的名号？确认在三，海姆达尔失望地发现他对这短短几句话理解得完全正确，锥心的忧虑漫了上来。

得赶快通知小王储，海姆达尔紧拧着眉望着修道院的方向直发愁。可该由谁去传达？海姆达尔心里没了谱。他自己首先被排除在外，别的不说，单是他敏感的身份，怕是刚走出家门，海拉那边就会收到消息。还剩下谁？那帮老家伙？不可能，他们可个个都是出了名的墙头草。那年轻人呢？也不行，他们太缺乏历练，低劣的演技一眼就能被看穿，根本瞒不过修道院那群人精的眼。到底该找谁去完成这个任务？海姆达尔左思右想，终于，在他叹到第十口气时，一个名字蹦进他的脑海。

“替我把范达尔找来。你一个人去做，越低调越好。”

范达尔踏进修道院时出了一身冷汗，他连做了几个深呼吸才安抚下躁动不安的心脏。他是临危受命的，海姆达尔说的没错，他的确是此次行动的最佳人选——低贱的骑士学徒、被边缘化的政治身份以及最重要的，索尔童年时期的玩伴，他们之间有着难以言表的默契。

借着布道的机会溜进修道院是个好主意，没人会浪费时间调查访客们的背景。成功混进修道院后，范达尔脱离了人群，往修道院深处走去。这是个极其危险且困难的任务，任务的第一准则就是保密，范达尔走走停停，许久才潜入内部。

没想到在这儿还能碰上老熟人！索尔兴奋地想。有了洛基的陪伴，他的日子好过了点，今天他也是照例破译了洛基留下的谜语，在前去寻找洛基的路上，他碰见了童年时期的挚友——范达尔。

算起来，他们得有五六年没有见面了吧，索尔回忆着，分别才是人生的常态，虽然思念朋友，但幼年的索尔仍接受了现实。范达尔啊，后来他去哪儿了？应该是被他父亲带去骑士团历练了吧。现在他怎么样了？是一名合格的骑士了吗？有没有获得什么功名？又有没有寻觅到心上人？无数个问题蹿了出来，索尔几乎是迫不及待地想同他的这位挚友坐下来畅聊一番。

可范达尔的反应却出乎意料，他不仅没展现出同样的热情，相反，他对索尔视而不见，就像是压根不认识这个人似得。难道范达尔忘记他了？正当索尔纳闷的时候，范达尔的动作引起了他的注意——范达尔用左手摸了摸自己的鼻子。

索尔冷静下来，这下他可全懂了。用左手摸鼻子，在旁人眼中正常得不能再正常的动作是他和范达尔之间定下的暗号——不、别动、待在那里。事出反常必有妖，范达尔一届俗士怎会出现在修道院里？索尔心有余悸地想，他放下刚要抬起的手，同范达尔一样，目视前方，继续向前走去。

相顾无言，范达尔只来得及同索尔交换个眼神便擦肩而过，不过好在，消息总算是传达到了。借着宽大袖袍的掩映，一个小纸卷被塞进索尔虚握的掌心。这大概就是范达尔冒险前来的理由吧，索尔心领神会，他用食指轻轻一顶，纸卷儿进了袖口，除非特意搜身，不然谁都发现不了。

告别范达尔，又甩掉眼线，索尔匆匆回到住处，他仔仔细细关好门窗后小心翼翼地展开纸条，看了起来。

简讯只短短几个字，却看得索尔脊背发凉。

二十五日，夜，火。

暮钟敲响，东墙拐角，车已备好，速来。

已是年底，又二十五日，那不是……为了杀死一个他，海拉竟忍心让如此多人葬身火海？索尔没时间细想下去了，熟记信息后，他毁掉纸条，跑了出去，得赶紧把这个消息告诉洛基。

又来了，又是这种恨不得能把他生吞活剥了的眼神。洛基紧了紧握着扫帚的手，闭上眼睛，竭力忽视掉这股异样。他真不懂，这个色欲熏心的老头到底看上他哪儿了，要知道他可还没分化呢呀！洛基本能地想跑，但他不能。得先干完手上的活儿，不然修道院里那帮老混蛋肯定要他吃不了兜着走，虽然有索尔当靠山，但……算了，还是别麻烦他了，洛基知道，索尔的日子也不好过。

再忍一忍，洛基对自己说，索尔应该很快就来了，到时候他就解脱了。他加快了手上的动作，不露声色地往墙角挪去，尽量避开修道院院长令人作呕的目光。是从什么时候开始的？洛基也许比他意识到的更早，他只记得从某一天起，他突然看懂了这个该死的老头投向他的目光——无餍的、渴望的、充满掠夺性的，是无论如何都不该对一个孩子流露出来的目光，洛基在那一天长大了。可是，纵使洛基已经习惯了这道永远追随他屁股的目光，当然这只是个假设，他永远无法忍受被一个垂垂老矣的恶棍意淫，他也从未遇到过眼下这种情况——比平时‘炙热’百倍的眼神简直能把他的衣服烧穿个洞，毫不夸张地说，洛基觉得自己像是被眼神给强奸了一遍。到底发生了什么？洛基猜也许是和白天的会面有关，也许王宫的人和老恶棍达成了某种协议，看来他和索尔的日子以后更难了，洛基在心中哀叹。

修道院院长站在不远处，满意地凝视着洛基的背影。哦，他美丽的小猎物，瞧瞧那头比乌木还黑的长发，瞧瞧那比姑娘还白皙的皮肤，再瞧瞧那双永远含着汪泪的眼睛和比花瓣还娇嫩的嘴唇，他敢打包票，洛基肯定会分化成一个Omega，一个叫全城Alpha都癫狂的Omega！可别的Alpha没机会了，因为洛基是他的，他养了他十五年，不就是为了此刻吗？他会把他的小猎物压在身下，狠狠干他，干得他发情、干得他浪叫、干得他直接在自己身下分化，然后他会彻底标记他，让他成为自己永远的奴隶。

“洛基，我的孩子，到我这边来。”

修道院院长慈祥地说，就像是宠爱孙辈的爷爷。但洛基不吃这一套，他极不情愿地挪了过去，谨慎地在离这个老畜牲还有一段距离的地方停下脚步。

“过来，坐过来，坐到我身边，让我好好看看你，孩子。”

修道院院长笑着拍拍身侧的座椅，脸上的褶子能夹死一只苍蝇。

就算洛基心里再不乐意，他也没胆量公然反抗修道院院长。他磨蹭半天，最终在修道院院长越来越不耐烦的脸色中走了过去，坐在了老混蛋给他指定的位子上——透过薄薄的衣衫，洛基都能感受到这个老畜牲身体散发出来的温度。

“瞧瞧你，什么时候长这么大啦，还真是一眨眼的功夫，我可还记得你小时候的模样呐。”  
修道院院长说着说着，动起手来。他伸出他干枯的手，捧起洛基的脸蛋，掐着洛基的下巴，左右摆弄洛基的脑袋，这模样哪里是关心，说是在挑选货品还差不多！

洛基的脸色苍白，他僵硬的身体因恐惧微微发抖。这一刻终于还是来了吗？洛基绝望地想。他应该高声呼救，或者躲开老东西伸来的手，可他做不到，他的身体不听使唤了。

“怎么啦，怎么脸色这么差？是不是哪里不舒服，千万别忍着。”

顺水推舟，修道院院长的另一只手落在了洛基的腰上，他猛一收力，洛基差点被搂进怀里。粗糙的手掌贴着洛基身体的曲线一路下滑，停在了他的臀上，狠狠地捏了一把。

唔！！！

这一下可真够重的，疼得洛基表情都变了。不过也正是这一下，唤醒了洛基散落的意识，他定了定神，趁着修道院院长没有防备，猛地一下推住老混蛋的胸口，把这个老东西推了一个跟头。

洛基冲出门去，他几乎是用他这辈子最快的速度奔跑着，冷空气灌进他的肺里，洛基嘴里充满了一股血腥味儿。不，不能停！一个声音警钟般回荡在他脑海，逼着他奔波逃亡，直到他一头撞进个温暖宽厚的胸膛。

洛基抬头，是同样气喘吁吁的索尔。来不及喘匀气息，洛基一把抓住索尔的手，像是抓住了最后一根救命稻草，他几近哀求地开口道：

“带我走吧。”

“跟我走吧。”

他们俩异口同声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.弥撒：弥撒，亦称感恩祭，是天主教的宗教仪式。弥撒是拉丁语missa的音译，意思是“聚会，聚集”，来源于弥撒中的最后一句话：“Ite, missa est”，即“去吧，弥撒礼成（此即聚集）”。一般每个星期日都会在教堂做弥撒，逢到重大节日如圣诞节、复活节会做大型的弥撒,并接受教徒的奉献。
> 
> 2.布道：指宣传基督教的教义。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning:详细的暴力/血腥描写

混乱，是灾难也是机会。

海姆达尔显然是意识到了这点，才会把逃跑的时间定在节日的傍晚——庆典还在继续，人群仍然喧闹，守卫却已精疲力竭。在索尔把范达尔送来的密信告诉洛基后，他们俩一致认为这是个绝佳的时机。

一个困难也随之浮现在他们眼前：该如何从修道院里逃走呢——纵使海姆达尔做好了接应，那也是在修道院外，该如何从这方土地逃脱，最终还是得靠他们自己。

首先是路线。早在第一次半夜偷酒时，索尔就见识到修道院错综复杂的道路，时至今日，他仍偶尔会在这群大同小异的建筑中迷失方向。还好有洛基，他从小就生活在这里，虽然从未踏出过修道院的大门，但对这里面的一切了如指掌。

等洛基稳定了情绪，他便领着索尔来到自己的住处。这还是索尔第一次进入洛基的住处，跟他的卧室相比，简直天壤之别。洛基住在一间用木头支起来的矮房，或者更准确地说，这应该是一间摇摇欲坠的棚子，屋顶上盖着稻草，四周的墙壁是用泥土堆砌起来的，房间没有窗户，只有一扇破旧的门兼顾着出入和透气的功能。

“和你的卧室没法比，但也还凑合。”

洛基有点不好意思地踢了踢摊在地上不成形状的草垫——那是他的床。看来被那老头子看上也就那样嘛……嘿，等等，他在想些什么？真是昏了头！

洛基随手捡起一枚石子，在地上勾画着。一会儿功夫，一张简易的地图出现在他们眼前。洛基在地图的一个角落画了个圈儿——那是他们现在所处的位置，又重重在地图上描了几下，标出了几条可行路线。接下来他们将兵分两路，去调查这几条路线的情况，并最终选出一个最佳方案。

解决完了路线问题，另一个麻烦也足够让他们头疼，那就是修道院院长。跟普通的守卫不同，这老头并不会亲自参与到这些庆祝活动中，相反，一直以来，他都是以反对者的形象出现的，他老是念叨着舞会或体育比赛之类的有伤风化，还好没有一个贵族愿意搭理他，这些有趣的活动才得已保留下来。

索尔与洛基对视了一眼，他们敢肯定，一整天，这个老坏蛋都会盯着他们俩，就像是只讨人厌的苍蝇。得甩掉他，洛基和索尔想到了一起，一个大胆的计划从洛基心里冒了出来，他决定以此向那个老混蛋复仇。

节日的脚步一天天走进，整个城市都弥漫着欢乐的气氛。辛苦了一年的商贩们盘点着收成，Omega们也终于有机会换上色彩鲜艳的服饰，被送去富人家做工的孩子们放了假，回到了父母身边，平日里板着脸的贵族老爷们也难得和蔼可亲起来。喜悦是关不住的，人们的笑声越过高墙，传进了修道院，点亮了这个死气沉沉的地方。

洛基是喜欢过节的，至少过节的时候他们能吃得好一点。连着一周时间，饭桌上不见了菜汤和黑面包，取而代之的是包着肉末的饼和一小杯甜酒，饭后每人还能分得一枚鸡蛋。洛基就着甜酒咽下最后一口蛋黄，近些天他一直都在思考一个问题：等明天离开后，他是否会思念这儿。一直以来，他都坚定地认为，就算是死，他都不会想念这个鬼地方，但现在看来，没准他会怀念这‘最后一餐’。 

圣诞节，难得的晴天，本就欢欣鼓舞的群众因此变得更加雀跃，骚动的人群涌入教堂，为节日拉开序幕。修道院院长的批评声如约响起，不屑于此的贵族也一如往年地翻着白眼。

没有任何一个人注意到修道院院长的反常，也许是大家都已经玩疯了，但若是有心，便不难发现，去年那些冗长的演讲消失了，取而代之的是短短几句敷衍的批评。修道院院长似乎有什么事儿要做，着急二字简直写在了他的脸上。

呵，他当然着急了，海拉答应给他的钱今晚就送到了，他早就迫不及待了！此刻他正匆匆赶往卧室，好算算这次到底能有多少金币落入他的口袋。没准能抵得上小半年的收入呢！这个贪婪的家伙美滋滋地想。

“先生。”

一个微弱而坚定的声音在修道院院长背后响起，听得出来，声音的主人下了很大的决心才说出这句话的。

修道院院长的脚步没停，倒不是他耳背没听见，只是他现在所处的走廊实在不应该有人出现。当然不可能是信徒，那群品味低俗的垃圾正忙着跳舞呢，也不可能是修士，他早就安排好了，所有人，无论身份尊卑，都得去维持秩序。还能有谁阻止他在金币里游泳？这个老混蛋甩甩头，把那句呼唤当成了耳旁风。

“院长先生，请您留步。”

伴随着不屈不挠的呼唤，一个身影从墙角闪出，黑发白袍，由昏黄的高墙衬着，圣洁得像个天使。老东西眯了眯眼，细细瞅了半天，才认出拦住他去路的人是洛基。修道院院长再度想起前些天被推的那个跟头，他的心情不那么美妙了。他阴了脸色，瞪了洛基一眼，厉声喝斥道：

“谁允许你出现在这里的！”

“很抱歉，先生，请先原谅我的擅自决定。但我出现在这里是有原因的，请您容我为自己辩解。关于前些天发生的那件事，我思来想去，还是觉得我做错了。是我鲁莽了，误会了院长先生您的意思。您明明是好意，是出自一位长辈的关心，而我却怀揣了那样肮脏不堪的心思……这么多天以来，我无法安心，我觉得必须得做点什么才能弥补我的过错，才能把我的灵魂重新涤荡干净…先生，我愿意接受一切惩罚。”

洛基说得煞有其事，他真得非常擅长这方面的表演。瞧瞧他现在的模样吧，垂着头，含着胸，耸着肩，身体微微发抖，连声音都打着颤。不过话又说回来，洛基的表现也不全是表演，只要他一想到接下来会发生什么，他的后背就止不住地发寒。

还真是‘好事成双’，修道院院长喜上眉梢。瞅瞅他的小猎物，都已经准备好了——一头黑发整整齐齐梳在耳后，身上的长袍也特意换了件新的，就连那张素来苍白的脸都添了几抹红晕，也不知道是不是害羞的过……喜悦冲昏了这个老畜生的神智，他丝毫没想过是什么让洛基的态度在短短几天内大变，昏了头的他一心只想着赶紧品尝这份‘美味点心’。

“噢，别那么害怕，我的孩子，那天你只是太紧张了。听着，好孩子，没人会怪罪于你。但你的确得为你那天的行为做点什么。过来，我会教你该如何让你的灵魂释然，过来，来我这边……”

空无一人的走廊给这个老混蛋壮了不少胆，不等洛基表态，他就自顾自地拥了上来。他鹰爪般的手死死钳住洛基的胳膊，彻底断了洛基逃走的念想。紧接着，他大手一收，把洛基捞进了自己怀里，少年人的肩膀抵着他的胸膛。从远处看，两人竟差不多高，这让修道院院长挺没面子，他挺了挺早就驼了的背，但这只是在白费功夫。

半推半就，洛基被修道院院长带到了附近的一个更衣室。才刚一开门，洛基就立马被推了进去，毫无准备的他差点跌倒，洛基都要怀疑这是不是老混蛋的报复了。不等洛基站稳，修道院院长就‘砰’的一声关了门，不仅如此，他还特意从更衣室内抬了把椅子出来，顶住门板，生怕哪个不长眼的进来坏他好事。

事情朝着失控的方向一路飞奔。放轻松，洛基默默对自己说，眼瞅着计划就要到了最后一步，可不能在这儿功亏一篑。可说得轻巧，怎么可能不紧张？上次的事情成了洛基的心病，只要一想起来他就忍不住地害怕。要是推得再迟一点呢？事情会变成什么样？洛基不敢想象，但他心里却清楚得很，而现在要他再做一遍同样的噩梦，这未免太过残忍了。

可某些时候，为了取得最后的胜利，必要的牺牲是可以接受的。洛基稳了稳心神，趁着老混蛋锁门的功夫，他紧走几步，挪到墙角。他的背紧贴着衣橱，身体呈防御姿态，随时准备对抗未知的危险。

“我要你发誓，这一切都基于你的自愿，没有被任何人威胁或诱惑。”

“我发誓。”

“我要你发誓，此事仅为你我二人间的秘密。除你我外，不得为任何人所知。”

“我发誓。”

“我要你发誓，假有一日若你违背誓言，你的灵魂将堕入地狱忍受无尽的煎熬。”

“我发誓。”

“好极了，孩子，我们开始吧。你无需做什么，也不必想什么，只要听从于我就可以了，我会为你洗刷你的罪恶。现在，抬起头，孩子，只有露出你的脸，我才能把寄住在你身体里的魔鬼驱走。”

修道院院长彻底抛弃了他的伪装，他换上了一副自以为温和的狞笑，一步步逼近角落里了洛基。从他的角度看来，洛基就如同一只待宰的羊羔，瑟瑟发抖地等待着他的临幸。

“多美的脸蛋！多亏了我主那双神奇的手！只是可惜，这样一具美好的躯体却被魔鬼占据。好孩子，不要害怕，我会帮你把它驱逐。现在，脱下你的衣服，好让我把魔鬼赶走。”

又是这套说辞，洛基在心里冷笑一声，他甚至为魔鬼感到委屈，把魔鬼赶走？最大的魔鬼不就正站在他面前吗。洛基站在原地没有动，他直直地望着修道院院长那张又老又丑的脸，忽然一副画映入他的眼帘。油画小小一幅，挂在修道院院长的正后方，描绘的是全知全能的神垂眸俯瞰他的子民，叩问众生的良心。这幅画挂在那儿有些年头了，平日里人来人往，极少有人会注意到它，毕竟这儿到处都是比这宏伟壮观得多的佳作。但就在这个危急时刻，因为这张画，一个绝妙的脱身之计出现于洛基的脑海。

“怎么了，我的孩子？你在发什么愣？噢，我知道了，一定是魔鬼绑架了你的躯体，我可怜的小东西。别担心，我这就替你驱走它……”

到嘴的鸭子可不能再让它飞了，有了上次的教训，这次这个老混蛋表现得更加急不可耐，洛基才走神几分钟，他就欺身上前拉扯起洛基的衣服来了。为了省钱，修道院通常会把给未成年的孩子穿的衣服做得很大，好让他们能多穿几年，再加上这里糟糕透顶的伙食，松垮的长袍很快就被老混蛋扯得七七八八，洛基的左肩以及大半的胸膛赤裸裸地暴露在寒冷的空气中。

“先生，不。”洛基装出一副柔弱的模样，他抓住修道院院长的手腕，用含泪的眼睛望着身前猥琐的老东西，轻轻摇了摇头，“求您别这样，至少别在这儿……他看着呢。”

顺着洛基的目光，修道院院长终于注意到身后那副油画——神明低垂下眼眸，仿佛是对接下来一切的默许——被淫欲冲昏了头的老畜牲完全曲解了画作的含义，他只想着要快点扑到面前的可人儿。他的小猎物还怪讲究，也罢，反正早晚都会成为他的盘中餐，现在就随了小猎物的愿吧。修道院院长瞥了眼洛基胸口因寒冷而挺立起的乳头，摆出个‘慈祥’的笑脸，允了洛基的请求。

“这的确不是个好地方，你说的很对，我的孩子。跟我来，去我的卧室，我会为你进行更深入的清理。”

索尔藏在修道院院长卧室的衣柜里已经好久了，衣柜里那股浓得散不开的香薰味儿呛得他头昏脑胀，为了保持清醒，索尔狠狠地掐了自己一把，腿根处钻心的疼痛真是提神醒脑，昏沉退散，索尔重新握紧手中的麻绳，他随时准备着，等待着洛基的来到。

离他们约定好的时间过了好久，洛基还没出现，索尔担心起来。是不是出了什么事儿？索尔紧张地想，他恨不得现在就能闯出柜子去找洛基，然而理智把他按了下来，成败在此一举，由不得他冲动。随着时间流逝，粗粝的麻绳被汗水濡湿，索尔心焦地等待着洛基，同时一个诡异的想法溜进了他的脑海——

他对洛基，是不是有些过于在意了？这很正常，一个声音在他心底说，他们可是朋友啊。可是…索尔是有朋友的，他知道友谊的样貌，至少知道友谊绝对不是现在这样的。索尔喜欢待在洛基身边，只要有洛基在，他就是快乐的。为了得到这份快乐，索尔总是不由自主地寻找洛基，乐此不疲地解开洛基为他布下的谜题……可是他会这样对他的其他朋友吗？索尔想到了范达尔，如果只是找不见那家伙，他最多就是翻个白眼，在下次见面的时候锤对方两拳，可是对洛基，这才多长时间没见面，他就急得汗流浃背了。

首先这不是亲情，为了弄明白自己对洛基的感情，索尔用上了排除法，而又通过刚刚的判断，索尔知道这也并非友情，那么答案只剩一种可能，所有的线索都指向了那，情窦初开的王子这才后知后觉地发现自己坠入了情网。

门口‘吱呀’一声打断了索尔的思绪，他赶紧眯起只眼睛透过门缝看，原来是洛基进来了。他的脸色怎么如此苍白，究竟发生了什么？望着洛基无精打采的脸，索尔的心提了起来。  
跟在洛基身后的是修道院院长，他鬼鬼祟祟地朝门外看了好几眼，才死死锁住了门。至此，这出戏的主要角色全部登场，幕布即将拉起。

“好孩子，这里非常安全，不会有任何人干扰我们，快脱下你的衣服，别让魔鬼霸占你的身体太久。”

修道院院长从未想过会有人匿在他的卧室，他放下了所有戒备，放松地背对着衣柜而立，命令着眼前的孩子。

有句话说得好，最危险的地方就是最安全的，可反过来呢？自以为最安全的地方又是否暗藏杀机？当索尔手中的麻绳死死勒住修道院院长的喉管时，他一定在思考这句话。随着索尔的力度不断增加，粗糙的麻绳嵌进了这个老混蛋松弛的皮肤里，淤痕很快生成。窒息让修道院院长的脸变成了酱紫色，他挣扎的动作越发激烈，但这却是徒劳罢了，因为这条麻绳是索尔和洛基特意找来的用来栓牲口的绳子，连骡马都无法挣脱，更别提人了。

修道院院长绝望地挣扎着，为了喘口气，他试图用手扯开拴在他脖子上的绳索，只是索尔岂是那么容易摆脱的？垂垂老者本就不是健壮少年的对手。不一会儿，修道院院长的脖子就变得惨不忍睹，上头不仅有勒痕，还布满了血淋淋的抓痕——这全都是老东西自己的杰作——这样一块不算窄的皮肤最后竟没一块好肉。长时间的缺氧让修道院院长的双眼暴凸，本来就丑陋不堪的老脸因此变得更加可憎，他绝望地怒视着洛基，用喉咙里挤出的嘶哑呻吟责备洛基的见死不救。

救人？简直太可笑了，要知道从一开始洛基就没这个打算。一切都按照计划执行着，除了更衣室的小插曲，简直完美至极。当绳套圈住修道院院长的脖颈时，洛基笑了起来，这笑容是残忍又决绝的，弯弯的弧度仿佛死神的镰刀，割下了这老混蛋最后一点希望。

可他们谁都忘了死到临头，一个人的求生欲是多么的强。一点一点的，修道院院长的挣扎弱了下去，直到最后没了动静。索尔低头看了看瘫在地上的老头，卸下了力道。真别说，这活儿挺累人，短短一会儿，索尔的双臂就又酸又涨。索尔的松懈给了修道院院长一个机会，昏死过去的老头迅速抓住脖子上松下来的麻绳，往外一扯——

多亏了索尔眼疾手快，刚松下来的麻绳被再此扽紧。但已经来不及了，这顽固的老东西得了刚才的空子，飞快地把手指塞进绳索与脖子之间，拼命往外拽。他使出了吃奶的劲儿，与年轻力壮的索尔形成抗衡，甚至还稍稍占了上风，毕竟索尔刚刚消耗了不少体力。

情况再度陷入胶着，一股恐惧感攥住洛基的心脏。不，不能，他绝不能让这老混蛋活下去，他不想再生活在暗无天日的恐惧中了。这样想着，洛基也加入了战局，他随手抄起根置于一旁矮桌上的烛台，照着修道院院长的脑袋狠狠砸了下去。烛台用金属浇铸而成，是实心的，很沉。洛基用尽了全力，他抡圆了胳膊，把人生前十五年所受的所有侮辱和苦闷凝聚在了手中的铁块上，然后毫不留情地挥向了老混蛋的脑门。只要一下，修道院院长就头破血流。浓稠的鲜血汩汩溢出，顺着老混蛋的眉眼往下流，一滴一滴，汇聚到下巴后坠落在他的外套和羊毛地毯上。

这是决定性的一击，奄奄一息的修道院院长安静下来，他掀起糊满鲜血的眼皮，死死瞪着面前紧握烛台的少年，直到临死，他都不敢相信从前那个乖顺得像小型食草动物的孩子会要了他的命。

一下，两下……喘着粗气的洛基一次又一次地举起手中的烛台，砸向修道院院长的脑袋。脆弱的颅骨禁受不起这样的重创，没一会儿功夫就变了形。顶着个畸形脑袋的老混蛋不知道在砸到第几下时咽了气，白色的脑浆混合着鲜血撒得到处都是。洛基仍没有要停下来的意思，他翠绿色的眼睛被仇恨与愤怒染得通红，好像不知疲倦似得，一下又一下重击着早已惨不忍睹的尸体。直到最后，索尔能感受到洛基已经不是为了自保，而是为了泄愤。

“好了，好了！没事了，洛基，都结束了，一切都结束了。”

索尔松开手中的麻绳，被砸得看不出形状的修道院院长滑落到地板上，躺在由自己的体液组成的泥潭中。索尔绕过尸体，跑向洛基，他张开了怀抱，把怒火中烧的人拥入怀里。站在这间满是血腥味儿的屋子里，索尔紧紧搂着洛基，他一下又一下轻轻拍打着洛基的脊背，好像在安抚一个被噩梦惊扰的孩子。

洛基在发抖，他抖得很厉害，他该有多么害怕呀，索尔心疼地想，可他什么都做不了，唯一能做的就是把怀中的人再抱得紧一点。索尔收紧环住洛基腰肢的胳膊，他几乎是把洛基按在了怀里，他让洛基把头埋在他的颈窝，又用他的右手扶住洛基的后颈，轻捏了几下那处皮肤，传达他无言的安慰。

在索尔温暖的怀抱中，洛基逐渐找回了理智。他侧过脸，用鼻尖轻蹭几下索尔脖子上血管的线条，一股熟悉气味充盈在他的鼻腔，洛基闭上眼睛，在索尔好闻的信息素里逐渐平复下心跳。

怀里人小猫似的动作让索尔心软得一塌糊涂，但倒在两人脚边的尸体又时刻提醒着他们这并非温存的好时刻。等洛基稳定下来，两人便松开了怀抱，处理起地上这个棘手的问题。修道院院长的死状相当凄惨，他的头已经彻底辨不出形状，只能看到一团血乎乎的碎肉和骨片，地上和身上随处都可以看见鲜血和脑浆，粘稠的液体还没干透，正顺着修道院院长的身体线条往下滴淌，流过的痕迹仿佛一条条恶心的鼻涕虫。修道院院长仍保持着死时的动作，他干枯的双手像两只怪兽的爪子伸向空气，想要抓住不存在的救赎，他的双腿做踢蹬状，仿佛要踢开索命的恶魔。空气中弥漫着浓郁的血腥味儿，细闻里头还掺杂着几丝淡淡的尿骚味儿，索尔和洛基低头一看，这才发现这老混蛋的裤裆已经湿透了。

看到这场面，洛基忍不住干呕起来，刚才打人的时候没感觉，可一旦从麻木中清醒过来，他就再也无法忍受着恶心的场面了。洛基死死捂着嘴巴，他呕得几乎直不起腰，可空空如也的胃并不能为他提供什么呕吐物，一次又一次反上来的只有胃酸，灼得洛基嗓子生疼。

“别看，我来处理。”

索尔蒙住洛基的眼睛，带着虚弱的洛基走到角落，背对着这恶心的场景。等洛基站稳，索尔握住洛基的手，引着它们遮住他的眼睛。

接着，索尔转过身，拽下丝质床单，盖在了修道院院长支离破碎的尸体上。他拎起老东西的双脚，把尸体拖到了隐蔽的角落，又用房间里的装饰物做了一番遮挡，让人极难发现这里的异常。随后，他卷起沾血的地毯，把它塞进床底，又从房间别处寻来一块差不多的，铺在了地上。

“走吧，时间不早了。他们在等着我们呢。”

做完这一切，索尔牵起洛基的手，他们推开大门，朝着太阳的方向奔去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 1.圣诞节之前，会有几星期的斋戒，但圣诞一到，长达12天的盛宴和庆祝就开始了。无论什么时候，节日就意味着舞会、酒会和不正式的体育比赛——摔跤、箭术、斗鸡甚至是原始足球。（《欧洲中世纪史》）但我这里省略的斋戒的内容，太惨了，平时就没得吃，过节了让孩子多吃点吧。
> 
> 2.一座典型的中世纪中期的房屋比早些时候的房屋高级了许多，木头框架上搭着茅草屋顶，框架间隙则用树枝堆成网状填充进去，外面再覆盖泥土和稻草。比较富裕的农民会有两间屋子，屋里有长凳、桌子、柜子，但大多数农民都住在单间的草屋里，没什么家具。人们睡在爬满害虫的草堆上，汗味和排泄物的味道一直飘逸在空气里。房间里如果有窗，也没几扇，而且非常小，也没有玻璃。‘地板’通常就是土地了，在冬天会结冰，冰一融化，地面就化成一滩泥。关节炎和风湿病司空见惯。（《欧洲中世纪史》）


	7. 007

007.

海拉的火比预计中来得更早一些，不知道究竟是范达尔传达有误，还是海姆达尔当初截获的就是条假消息，但无论怎样，这把火给索尔和洛基的逃亡带来了不小的麻烦。

火是从修道院中一个被废弃多年的角落烧起来的，一地的枯叶和干草成为了这场烈火的摇篮，只要一个火星和一缕北风，橙红色的火苗就能‘呼啦’一下蹿出好远。此时的人群尚未意识到危险，庆典即将抵达高潮，欢愉的气氛将同火苗一起引爆这里。

“咳咳…咳…咳咳咳……”

长期缺衣少食的恶果在这时候显了出来，才跑了一会儿，洛基就跑不动了，他弯下腰，单手撑住膝盖，另一只手捂住嘴，咳得喘不上气。可时间不等人，他们得再快点，才能赶着在海拉放火前逃离这里，索尔急坏了，他瞅着洛基难受的模样，又看看不知何时才能跑到尽头的路，想了想，蹲在了洛基面前。

“上来，我背你。”

好不容易缓过气来的洛基擦了擦咳出来的眼泪，他看着眼前少年那并不算宽厚的背，轻轻拍了拍索尔的手，拒绝了他。

“别逞强，我们还有好长一段路要走呢。我不想你难受，况且我们也没时间耽误了。”

索尔不由分说地抓住洛基的手，一把把人捞起来，以一个相当奇怪的姿势抗在身上。这人真不讲理，双脚离地时洛基这么想，但他还是乖乖在索尔背上调好了姿势——刚才索尔的肩膀正好顶着他的胃，要是继续保持那姿势，不出两步，他就被颠得能吐出来。

等洛基趴稳，索尔继续奔跑起来。洛基很轻，轻到索尔甚至怀疑他背着的真得是一个与他同岁的少年吗？索尔托着洛基的大腿，往上抬了抬，毫不夸张地说，他都能摸到皮肉下的骨头。也难怪，索尔回忆起修道院的伙食，实在是难以入口，他吃的还是特供的呢，都是那副德行，不难想象像洛基这种无名之辈的午餐该有多糟糕。索尔挺心疼洛基，他背着洛基的动作又放轻了点，生怕弄疼了这个惨遭虐待的男孩儿。等他们逃出去了，索尔想着，就带洛基吃点好的，虽然并不清楚修道院外头的情况，但海姆达尔肯定打点好了一切，到时候等他带着洛基一起过去，好好养养这家伙的身体，想到这儿，索尔充满了自信，与生俱来的乐观帮他驱散了眼前的阴霾。

洛基紧紧搂住索尔的脖子，他闭上眼睛，把脸埋进索尔的金发里。呼啸的北风刮红了洛基的耳朵，但他的脸颊却暖烘烘的，鼻间萦绕着的汗味和信息素味叫洛基暂时忘了恐惧与疲惫，迷迷糊糊间，他的思绪飘散了。索尔跑得飞快，也不知道他哪儿来这么大力气，这个人就像是不知累似得，永远那么精神，洛基这样想着，他的手指无意识地绕上了索尔垂下的金发，索尔的头发是不是长长了点？洛基又想到，记得他们俩初遇时，索尔的头发才刚过下颚呢，长得可真快啊。索尔，索尔，洛基在心里默默念叨着，这真是个奇怪的家伙，莫名奇妙地闯进自己的生活，莫名其妙地跟自己成了朋友，又莫名其妙地走进了自己的心…等他回过神来，竟然已经习惯了索尔的存在，也习惯了索尔身上这股信息素的存在——这是什么味道？洛基描述不出来，但这股味道让他想到了海洋——虽然从未去过，但洛基坚信大海就是索尔身上这股味道，他喜欢这股味道，或者说，他喜欢这股味道的主人？洛基的脑袋晕晕乎乎，他有点困了。

一条火舌冲了出来，挡住二人的去路。索尔慌忙停住脚步，背上的洛基没反应过来，鼻梁撞上了索尔的后脑，疼得他直抽气。

“洛基？洛基？醒醒！走哪边？”

索尔急得连语气都变了，他晃了晃肩膀，摇醒了背上半梦半醒的人。

“这儿。”

洛基先是捏了捏索尔胳膊上绷成石头的肌肉，想安慰他放松，接着洛基松开只环住索尔脖子的手，指了指左边一条仅能容下一人的小路。在洛基的指引下，二人来到了一处偏僻的院落，索尔停下脚步，他抬起头，打量着这里。除了偏僻，这个角落与整座修道院别无二致，同样高耸的石墙，同样逼仄的空间以及抬起头看见的同样狭窄的天空……会不会是洛基记错了路？索尔焦急地想。

“放我下来。”

洛基脚一沾地，就快速走向一堵石墙。他用脚踢开地上堆成小山的落叶，用手拨开紧紧吸附在石墙上的藤类植物，不一会儿，一个被碎石填充的洞就露了出来。

“别在那儿傻站着，过来搭把手。”

洛基招呼索尔，洞里的石头塞得很紧，光靠他一人可拔不出来。听见洛基的呼唤，索尔卷起袖子，露出结实的臂膀，走过来，蹲在洛基身边，同他一起清理碎石和土块。

“你什么时候发现的？”

在两人合力薅出一块巨石后，索尔喘着粗气问洛基。

“不久之前，还没来得及告诉你。”

洛基低头看了看被磨得通红的手掌，低声对索尔说。掌心的嫩肉被蹭掉了一大块皮，正火辣辣地疼，洛基揉了揉伤口周围的皮肤，皱着眉头忍耐着。

“我来吧，你歇一会儿。”

洛基的小动作被索尔尽收眼底，他扫了一眼洛基泛红的手掌，扬扬下巴示意洛基去一旁候着。洛基的手心疼得厉害，他便也没跟索尔客气，直接站到了一边，看着索尔完成收尾工作。索尔动作很快，不一会儿功夫，一个半人高的洞口便被清理出来。至于接下来的过程则顺利到不真实，洛基站在墙外恍惚着。他好奇地看着这个从未涉足过的世界，对自己逃出来了这件事仍感到不可置信。

“怎么了？太累了吗？再撑一撑，我们马上就安全了。”

洛基发呆发得入迷，索尔连叫他两三声都没听见。无奈之下，索尔只得在洛基眼前挥挥手，好唤醒他神游四周的魂儿。面对索尔的关心，回过神的洛基赶紧挤出了一个微笑，示意自己没事。

可是不对劲，他的身体好像出了些状况，哪怕此刻的洛基被索尔拽着一路狂奔，他也能清楚地感受到自己身体中的变化。从刚刚趴在索尔背上起就开始了，无缘无故的疲惫，脑袋昏昏沉沉，身体使不上力气，感觉随时随地都能睡着……他怎么了？难道真像索尔说的，他只是太累了？洛基惴惴不安。

一副农夫打扮的范达尔在约定地点等了很久，一见到从墙角冲出来的两人，便赶紧招了招手。必须得说，范达尔这套装扮可太像了，就连他多年的好友索尔都没认出来。两人小心翼翼地凑过去，索尔打头，挡在洛基身前，认认真真研究了半天，猛地松了口气。

“赶紧上车，我们得快点了。”

范达尔这时候才注意到藏在索尔身后的洛基，他愣了一下，又马上反应过来。估计是索尔新交的朋友吧，范达尔在心里偷笑，这家伙一点儿都没变，总是能成为人群中的焦点，吸引无数的目光。

“恐怕你们得先换一套衣服了，兄弟们。不是我说，你们俩之前到底干嘛去了，穿着一身血衣出来可真够张扬的，幸亏今天大家都忙着庆祝，街上没什么人。对了，这衣服上的血不是你们的吧……”

范达尔一边念叨着一边掀开盖子身后马车上的布，布下铺着厚厚的稻草，稻草上整整齐齐地摆着几套粗布衣服——范达尔不由感激起海姆达尔的细心，幸亏他给索尔准备了换洗衣物，要不然今天还真收不了场。

范达尔草草推开车上的稻草，腾出一块空地供两人更衣休息。索尔先跳上了车，然后他转过身，握住洛基的手，在范达尔的帮忙下，把洛基也扶了上来。待两人坐好，范达尔又把盖布蒙上，他翻身上马，启了程。

当惊慌失措的人群发现火情时，已经来不及了。火舌蹿得有一人多高，包围了整座教堂，在火焰的炙烤下，教堂的尖顶摇摇欲坠，随时都有坍塌的风险。见这场景，盛装出行的女性贵族Omega们早就叫破了喉咙，向来以绅士自称男性贵族Alpha们也纷纷抛弃了修养，更别提在场的众多平民，在死亡的威胁下，所有人都冲向教堂那扇窄窄的门。

用人间地狱来形容这样的场面一点都不为过。为了争取到更多存活的机会，那些身强力壮的男性贵族Alpha们彻底沦为野兽——他们挤进人群，用尽各种卑劣方法，就为了铲除他们逃生路上的阻碍，无数的Omega和平民就这样活生生被他们推出逃生队伍，只得眼睁睁地看着死神的镰刀架在自己脖子上。慌乱的人群如同一窝马蜂，哭喊和咒骂就成了刺耳的蜂鸣，在这一过程中，有不少人摔倒，甚至其中还有许多是半大的孩子，但他们没有机会再站起来了，一双双大脚踩断了他们的脊骨，在奔向生的希望的同时，也把他们推向了死的深渊。

可还是太迟了。教堂的玫瑰窗禁不住高温，率先崩裂，玻璃劈头盖脸地砸下来，不少爱美的女性就此毁容，紧接着是教堂的天顶，碎裂的石柱从天而降，许多人便自此没了声响，更令人心碎的是仍处在教堂内部的人，大多是些平民阶级的老人与孩子，无力赶上大部队的他们被硕大的石柱拦住，尚且来不及呻吟就被烈火吞没。

这场火烧了整整一夜，整座修道院连带着方圆几里的房屋都化为灰烬。节日成了忌日，直到哭丧替代欢笑响彻全城时，宫廷所派遣来的官员才缓缓出现。他们的任务不是救援，而是收尸，或者说，是替摄政王海拉寻找‘该死之人’的尸体。

“我们在房间的角落里找到了修道院院长的尸体，不过看尸体情况，似乎在这之前，他就已经被人打死了。”

线人贴在海拉的耳边禀报着探查回来的情报。

“那‘他’呢？”

海拉用鼻子轻哼了一声，她没有明说是谁，但在场所有人都心照不宣。

“我们找了三遍，但是没有找到身高和外形相似的尸体。”

看来是给他逃了，而且修道院这老头的死也八成能和那小子扯上关系，海拉低着头想，她嘴角勾了勾，忽然之间，她有几分欣赏索尔，这还是她第一次正视她这位对手，看来这小子还是有点本事的。

“吩咐下去，王储不幸遇难，举国哀悼三天。”

再度抬头，海拉换了一副哀伤的表情，她几近哽咽地对手下人这么说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 1.玫瑰窗（the rose window），也称玫瑰花窗，为哥特式建筑的特色之一，指中世纪教堂正门上方的大圆形窗，内呈放射状，镶嵌着美丽的彩绘玻璃，因为玫瑰花形而得名。


	8. Chapter 8

008.

马车摇晃一路，最终停在了码头。

察觉车停，索尔轻扶住倚在他肩头睡着的洛基，把人挪到另一边软和和的稻草堆上，他掀起盖在他们头顶上的厚帆布，露出一条缝，眯着眼睛往外看。

范达尔正站在一条渔船前，和谁理论着什么，那人的身形被范达尔挡住，索尔什么都看不见，只得凭声音分辨两人的对谈。

“人呢，怎么就只有你自己？”

声音粗犷且低沉，听上去应该个敦实的男性Alpha。

“我都带来了，正在车上等着呢。这天太冷了，让孩子们暖和暖和。”

这是范达尔的声音，索尔熟得很。

“孩子们？你带了几个？我们当初说好的可就只有一个！”

听范达尔这样说，那个粗狂声音的主人明显有些不高兴，语气里添了些质问。

“就俩，都是苦命人家的孩子，这不是家里实在没办法了，才在大过节的把人给送走？老兄，你看看，能不能通融通融，大家都不容易啊。”

范达尔的声音多了几分讨好的意思，索尔猜他一定是陪着笑脸的。

“那不行！要是多带一个人，就得多交一份钱！”

那个粗犷的声音大声嚷嚷着，好像生怕别人不知道这事儿一样。

“这…老兄，我想前些天来的那位老先生给的钱可是足足三人份的呀！”

范达尔听上去挺为难，一方面他着实不敢得罪这位船老大，他生怕这个蛮不讲理的粗人一怒之下谁都不带，那就彻底毁了他们的计划，可另一方面，他也拿不出这么多钱来。无奈之下，他只得继续站在冷风里，拉拉扯扯地讨价还价。

“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”

索尔听得入神，正当他被贪得无厌的船长气得咬牙切齿时，睡在一旁的洛基醒了。这个从逃出来起就满腹心事的男孩沉默地听了一会儿外头的争吵，弄明白是怎么一回事儿后，他轻轻拽了拽索尔的衣角小声说。

“不是你的错！”

索尔压着嗓子说。但外头吵得正凶，这话没什么信服力。

“别想那么多！你没听见吗，海姆达尔已经给了足够三个人用的钱了！他还要，这分明就是敲诈！是他心黑，这与你有何干系？”

索尔牵起洛基的手，紧紧握着，似乎这样就能把勇气和信念传达给对方。洛基没有接话，他垂着眼眸，任由索尔牵着，一副心事重重地样子，也不知道在想些什么。

话正说着，范达尔那边已经谈好了，不知道他用了什么办法，船长不再纠缠，只是气哼哼地走进船舱。范达尔背过身，掀开马车上的布，被闷了许久的索尔和洛基重见天日，在范达尔的帮助下，两人下了马车。

索尔和洛基刚落地，还没站稳就挨了两下。范达尔从地上抓了把土，蹭在索尔和洛基的脸颊与头发上，尤其是索尔，他那张英俊的脸被抹得又脏又丑，太阳般得金发也变成了枯黄的稻草，一下子，索尔就从养尊处优的王子成了落魄人家的遗孤。至于洛基呢，更别提了，他本来就瘦，被这么一抹，简直跟乞丐一样。

“这个给你，藏好了，千万别让人发现。等到了华纳海姆那边，你就往城里走，奔着城中心最大最豪华的房子走，然后给门卫看看这个，他会放你们进去的。”

范达尔从怀里掏出了个小包裹塞进索尔掌心，索尔拆开一看，原来是一枚精美的胸针，贝壳打底，上头嵌着一朵用象牙雕刻成的白玫瑰，胸针周围还用金子勾了一圈包边。索尔认出来了，这是他母亲的族徽。看来他们此行的目的地是他母亲在华纳海姆的封地，索尔想，也难怪，他母亲在嫁给他父亲前是一位女爵，有着自己的产业，在他母亲去世后，爵位就自动落到了他头上，眼下除了华纳海姆，也无处敢接收他们了。

“行了，走吧，好好活着。”

见索尔收好了徽章，范达尔便催促着他们出发，他的手搭在索尔和洛基的肩膀上，轻轻往前一推。索尔牵着洛基的手，慢慢走上了船。在甲板上，他们回望着站在原地的范达尔，直到这时，索尔才想起范达尔一直戴在手上的金戒指不见了，那是范达尔母亲留给他的遗物，是为了今天的行程特意摘了，还是说……

索尔心头一酸，他已经亏欠他的朋友们太多太多，他没法报答，唯一能做的就只有好好践行他们之间的诺言：

好好活着。

带着些悲壮，索尔转身走进船舱。

船上的生活并不轻松，满脸横肉的船长可真是把‘吝啬’二字贯彻到底。索尔和洛基才刚踏进船舱，抱着胳膊的大汉就堵了上来。

“丑话说在前头，我这儿可不养废物。想吃饭，就得给老子干活儿！”

“我们已经付过钱了！”

索尔据理力争。

“不满意你现在就可以滚下去！”

船长眼睛一瞪，厉声喝道。

“抱歉，先生。我哥哥他不是这个意思，您别跟我们一般见识。”

眼瞅状况不对，洛基跨步上前，横在两人之间，以防冲突升级。

“算你识相！嘁，你们两个崽子，跟我过来……”

见洛基服了软，船长也不在刁难，这个小个子男人转过身，迈着两条罗圈腿朝厨房走去。

“这就来了。”

洛基应了船长一声。他轻轻捏了捏索尔攥成拳头的手，要他冷静一点。

他们俩被分配到的第一个任务是处理食材。船上的伙夫从一个木桶里取出一条腌肉摆在索尔和洛基的面前。肉的表面析出了盐花，摸着粘手不说，闻上去还一股馊味儿。

“切这么多。”

伙夫用手在肉上比划了个长度，他把刀塞进索尔手里，又往洛基面前丢了一袋豆子。

“剥好皮了给我送过来。”

好不容易逮住人干杂活儿，伙夫溜得飞快，简单交代完后，他就砰的一声关了门，把索尔和洛基丢在这间飘着鱼腥味儿的厨房。

船上的饭不敢恭维，清一色的水煮，寡淡得要命。奔波了一天的哥俩虽然很饿，但也实在没法逼着自己把这样的食物咽下肚，再加上晕船带来的种种不适，索尔和洛基很快放下了碗，回了卧室。

说是叫卧室，充其量只不过一间仓库罢了。角落里摆着的两块草席就算是他们的床，至于被子则是两床又破又薄的毯子，其中一条还被老鼠啃出了洞。离草垫不远的是这次要运到华纳海姆的货物，木箱子叠得很高，黑压压一片，看得让人心里憋闷得慌。房子四处漏风，北风钻进墙角的缝隙，发出的令人牙酸的声音，冻得人直哆嗦。

索尔和洛基对视了一眼，从彼此的表情中读出了无奈。就这样吹冷风下去迟早会生病，犹豫了一会儿，索尔捡起地上的草垫和薄毯，走到洛基身边，试探性地问：

“你介意…嗯，咱们俩挤一挤吗？真得太冷了……”

洛基苦笑了一下，点点头答应了。两人拾掇起来，洛基接过索尔手里的草席，把它垫到自己那床上，然后他躺了上去，留了个位子给索尔，待索尔也躺好后，两人盖上了他们的毛毯。

草垫很窄，并排仰卧的他们肩膀和手臂紧紧贴在了一起，隔着粗糙的布料，感受到了彼此的体温。时间在黑暗中仿佛被无限拉长，不知道过了多久，被窝的上半部分终于存了些暖意，洛基翻了个身，他侧躺着，屈起腿，好让自己被冻僵的脚暖和暖和。

“你睡了吗？”

洛基突然小声问。

“没有。”

索尔也侧过身，面对着洛基躺着。

“你在想什么？”

洛基觉得自己的下半身就像个巨大的冰坨，怎么捂也捂不热，他把身体蜷得紧了点，尽量把腿放到床铺上面一点的位置。

“我有点可惜…说出来你别笑，我在可惜，住在这儿看不到星星。”

索尔善解人意地往后挪了挪，腾出更大的地方供洛基取暖，只可惜被子不够大，索尔这么一动，洛基虽然暖和了，但他大半个后背都露在了外面。

“什么？”

洛基愣了一下，没有明白索尔的意思。

“你知道北极星吗？赶夜路的人要靠它辨别方向。可我现在看不见它了。”

听见索尔这样说，两人再度沉默，洛基沮丧地低下头，用微不可闻的声音叹了口气。

“那你呢，你为什么睡不着？”

船舱真冷啊，索尔偷偷打了个哆嗦，他往里蹭了蹭，把垂下的被沿压在身下。如此一来，两人的距离更进一步，现在的他们基本是依偎在彼此的怀抱里了。

“一些…无关紧要的杂事，你不会喜欢听的。”

洛基只是摇了摇头，他放下蜷缩的双腿后，便什么都不肯再说了。

“我想听，说给我听。我想要了解关于你的一切。”

索尔这突如其来的告白把洛基弄懵了，他想了好一会儿，终于被索尔眼中闪烁的真诚折服，洛基清清嗓子，开口道：

“和你一样，我也找不到我的‘北极星’了。”

说到这儿，洛基顿了顿，他接着说：

“我不知道别人是怎样长大的。但我从记事起就一直生活在那间修道院里。在那里，我人生中所有重大的抉择都被他人安排好了：皈依宗教，成为修士，长大后成为神父…从来没有人问过我的意见，但一切都那么顺理成章地发生了，好像一切本该如此似得。等到我再长大一点，我慢慢地发现似乎有什么东西不对劲，不管是修道院院长看我的眼神，还是那里恃强凌弱的生活法则。外面的世界也是这样吗？我时常想。再后来，我决定从那里逃出去，除你以外，我从未对任何人透露过这个想法，但我确实是一直把它当成我的人生目标，我受够这里了，我想要挣脱这种束缚…”

“可是今天，当梦想成真，我迷茫了。我不知道你能不能理解我的意思，让我给你举一个不太恰当的例子吧，就好像是一条习惯被主人打骂的狗，有一天他的主人突然放它自由，你以为它会逃走吗？不，它会在原地徘徊。因为它已经习惯了那种被打骂的生活，突然放了它，它不知道该往哪去。我现在，也许就是那条狗，我集全部心力的目标完成了，一直支撑我活下去的东西消失了，我不知道我应该去哪里，我也不知道我今后可以做什么…对我而言，未来就是一片白茫茫的雾，而我什么也看不见。”

这是个沉重的话题，索尔一时语塞，他想安慰洛基，却发现无能为力，因为他自己又何尝不是如此呢。和洛基略有不同，索尔的目标是夺回被海拉抢走的国家，他也一直为此努力着，可看看他吧，都‘努力’成什么模样了？背井离乡就不说了，就连吃饭都得看别人脸色…这样的他，又有什么资格去安慰另一个失落的灵魂？

“哈哈，我都说你不会喜欢的……”

察言观色是洛基从小练就的本事，发觉到索尔的尴尬，洛基干笑两声，试图转移话题。

“那就先活下去。”

索尔突然出声，打断了洛基的话。

“先活下去，然后慢慢去寻找。只要是活着，只要你愿意，总能找到的。可首先得活着，如果死了，就什么都没有了。理想，目标和希望，如果死了，就全都碎了。”

索尔坚定地说。此刻他突然理解了临行前范达尔对他说的那句‘好好活着’的内涵。的确，只有先活下去，才能追求之后的一切。无论是人生的意义，还是长期的目标，都建立在‘活’的基础上不是吗。

“活下去？”

洛基低声念叨着索尔的话，他似乎明白了什么，片刻之后，洛基抬头，笑着对索尔说：

“嗯，先活下去。”

逃出去的两人当然不知道王宫早就炸了锅，一波又一波的贵族与大臣聚在大厅里，等待着海拉露面，他们其中有些人怒气冲冲，涨红了脸只为了给葬身火海的亲人讨个说法，但绝大多数都是怀揣着另一种心思来此的——他们来向海拉道贺，并以此机会表达衷心，没人关心索尔是否真的葬身火海，他们只在乎眼前的利益，那就是代表着奥丁一派的旧势力彻底垮台，他们的新王海拉即将上任。

就在人群议论纷纷时，海拉正站在书房，对手下的密探发布命令：

“给我去查！活要见人，死要见尸，我不管你们用什么办法，去把这个人给我找到，要不然你就提头来见！”

忠心耿耿的密探单膝跪地，询问着临行前最后的事宜：

“或许，您能为我们指明一个方向吗？高贵的殿下。”

“你率一部分人，往东边走，去华纳海姆找。至于约顿海姆，我还会再派一队人去的，虽然不太可能，但谁知道呢，那小子狡猾得很！”

密探领命，退出房间，剩海拉一人坐在椅子上沉思。一种不安的预感在她心里腾起，索尔，就像是一根毒刺，始终扎在她心里，除非她亲眼见到了他的尸首，不然她始终无法安心。

“陛下，外头那群人已经候了许久了，都嚷嚷着要见您呢。”

王宫里的老管家毕恭毕敬地汇报。他对自己的称呼改得倒是快，这还没有举行加冕典礼呢，陛下二字就称呼上了，看来是个明事理的主儿，海拉笑着想。

“那就让他们进来吧。”

海拉说，她重新摆上一副哀戚的表情，眼中的泪水随着书房大门的徐徐打开慢慢涌入眼眶，就跟她真有多难过似得。

第一个前来拜见的是阿斯加德的大主教，他才刚一进来，就立刻表达了祝贺之意，并向海拉传递了橄榄枝，说是教会与她诚心交好。

“国不可一日无君。您打算何时举办加冕典礼呢？”

大主教原以为海拉会迫不及待地挑选吉日，却没想到面前的女人只是摇了摇头，说：

“还不到时候，大人。”

两人话说到一半，一个蓬头垢面的男人冲到海拉面前，男人后面跟着的是面如土色的管家。

“抱歉，陛下，我实在没能拦住他。”

“陛下？你这恶棍，我就知道，你烧死小王储就是为了自己继位！可你们内斗也罢，为何要牵连那么多无辜百姓！你知道有多少人被你一把火活活烧死吗！”

海拉挥挥手，让惴惴不安的管家下去了，接着她让身侧的侍卫为这位失去理智的先生搬了把椅子，请他坐下后，海拉才不急不慢地开口：

“这罪责我可担不起，索尔怎么说都是我的亲生弟弟，我必不可能下此狠手。起火原因我已派人查明，是一个不守规矩的修士不小心把火星溅到了厨房的木柴上才引发的大火，这么多人死去，我也感到非常痛心，刚才我已和大主教谈妥，他会为在这场灾难中死去的亡魂祈祷，保证他们每个人都能踏上天堂的净土。”

“至于最后一点，您是在指责我‘蓄意谋反’吗？”

海拉一字一顿地说着，她面色如旧，却把刚才还在大吵大闹的男人吓得不敢吱声。

“罢了，先生，其实我也知道的，你们有许多人心里都是这样想我的。贪婪、邪恶、为达目的不择手段，这些词早就在你们心里生了根，无论我如何解释，你们都不会相信的。”

“既然如此，不如我们便来点更加实在的吧。”

海拉起身，她登上台阶，站在王位前，大声宣布：

“我，海拉奥丁森，在此郑重向所有人宣布，在解决掉约顿海姆这个外患之前，我绝不会举行加冕典礼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 1.关于船上的食物：关于中世纪时期的饮食资料没有找到，但是跟据一些大航海时代的相关资料，水手们经常吃用盐腌过的腊肉，肉会有一股腐臭味儿（如果腌的时间太久的话）。蔬菜的话则主要涉及洋葱和豆类。（源自：age of exploration.net）  
> 2.北极星：北极星是天空北部的一颗亮星，离北天极很近，差不多正对着地轴，从地球北半球上看，它的位置几乎不变，可以靠它来辨别方向。由于地球的自转，而北极星正好处在天球转动的轴上，所以相对其他恒星静止不动。


	9. Chapter 9

009.

洛基没想到会在船上迎来身体上的成熟，虽然他早就觉得有些不舒服，但他只把这些信号简单地理解为太过疲惫，也难怪，毕竟他本身就比别人发育得慢一些，早在同龄人纷纷分化出第二性征时，他的身体没有一点儿动静，洛基甚至都以为他这辈子都不会有这样的经历了。

可他应该预料到的，但凡他愿意再仔细想一想，都不会沦落到如此尴尬的境地，毕竟他的身体状况已经恶劣到连索尔都察觉出些许端倪了。

“你还好吗？”

又是翻来覆去的一宿，两个人都没睡好。天刚蒙蒙亮，索尔就起了床，他坐在草垫上使劲儿揉了揉干涩的眼睛，疲惫地询问洛基。

“吵到你了？抱歉，我可能是有点认床。”

连着几天没睡好，洛基也显得有气无力，他跟在索尔后头起了身，打了个哈欠，抱歉地说。

“听那个高个子的家伙说，最多还有三天就能到华纳海姆的港口了。咱们就快熬到头了，等到了那边，我保证你能睡个好觉。”

索尔倒没有责怪，他像往常一样，用这些朝气蓬勃的话语给两人打气。洛基没有说话，他只是抬起手，擦了擦头上的汗，这是他从逃出来那天起新养成的习惯，不知道为什么，明明刺骨的海风能把人活活刮掉一层皮，他还是会出这么多汗，尤其是最近几天，洛基望着自己潮乎乎的袖子发呆。

也许是因为刚起床的过，洛基没有细想下去，甲板上传来了吆喝声，他得起床了。

而至于接下来一整天的工作，洛基都觉得自己不在状态，就好像是丢了魂儿似得，没少犯错，为此，刻薄的船长脸色更难看了。

“你还好吗？”

一整个上午，索尔都竖起耳朵注意着洛基这边的状况，他紧张地看着心不在焉的洛基。好不容易，趁着船长离开的空子，索尔溜到了洛基身边，他接过洛基手中的活儿，担心地问。

“有点儿累，但还能撑住。”

洛基眼睛充血，红彤彤得像是只兔子，他勉强支起一个疲惫的笑容，趁船长发现之前，把索尔赶回原本的岗位。

忙了一天，洛基只觉得自己像是被人抽干了力气，他甚至都没精神吃饭了，只匆匆咬了几口面包便下了桌。对此船上的其他人并没有什么反应，他们飞快地瓜分了洛基盘中未动过的腌肉和豆子，只剩下那块被咬过一小口的黑面包，让索尔带了回去。

洛基不记得自己是什么时候睡过去的了，或者说‘昏过去’才更准确。但他现在醒了，被体内的潮热逼醒。他只觉得自己像是被放在了热锅上，这股由内而外的热浪简直要把他的五脏六腑都蒸熟了。洛基难受地喘着粗气，他迫切地需要冷空气来为他降温，可是这领口，这该死的领口却怎么样都解不开，洛基只觉得自己就快要窒息了。

这便是索尔醒来时见的场景——烧得脸颊通红的男孩儿痛苦地揪着自己的衣领，拼了命地往外扯。一下子，索尔昏昏沉沉的睡意全都消散了，他一个骨碌起身，跪在洛基身边，轻拍洛基滚烫的脸颊，企图唤回洛基飘散的意识。

“洛基，洛基——你还好吗……”

被热浪折磨的洛基隐约听见了索尔的呼唤，但他总觉得这声音离他很远，就像是从飘渺的夜空传来的。他艰难地睁开眼睛，索尔的身影映在他的眼眸，朦朦胧胧的。洛基眨了两下眼睛，试图让影像清晰起来，但似乎没什么用，汗水濡湿了他的睫毛，让他眼前模糊一片。

“好热……”

喉咙像是被烧干了那样，疼得厉害，洛基没有多余的力气解释了，他只能靠着气声说出自己的感受。这不是普通的生病，洛基很清楚这一点。除了难忍的热潮以及酸痛的躯体，还有一种形容不出来的躁动从小腹蹿起，挑衅着他脆弱的神经。

“我这就去找人！”

洛基的声音很小，索尔一直把耳朵贴到了洛基的嘴边，他才听清洛基到底在说什么。凑得近了，一股异香钻进了索尔的鼻子里，像极了陈旧的木头散发出来的气味，这让索尔想起了放在母亲卧室里的那几只精美的雕花柜子，时间久了，也散发出这股令人安心的味道。

眼下可不是沉浸回忆的好时刻，越来越浓的气味点醒了索尔。作为一个已经分化了的Alpha,索尔很清楚发生了什么，他赶紧从地上起来，抬腿就往门那边走。得去找人帮帮忙，兴许这条船上有人带了那种Omega吃下去就能缓解的药呢。

当那股黏稠的液体从他两腿之间渗出时，洛基彻底绝望了。任他先前怎样祈求祷告，他仍迎来了他的第一次发情期，还是在这无边无际的汪洋上，洛基敢打赌这世界上没什么事儿能比这更糟的了。

洛基又错了。要说真有什么比漂在海上发情还糟的，那必然就是听见索尔要去找人了。Omega，软弱的代名词，欲望与身体的奴隶，是洛基最讨厌的模样，可他却偏偏像是受了命运诅咒那样，分化成了一个Omega。老天啊，他可一点都不想让别人瞧见他这副样子，要不是实在没有办法，他甚至都想躲过索尔的视线！况且他可一点都不信任船上这群流氓，谁知道他们会对一个手无寸铁的Omega做出些什么禽兽的行为？

一只滚烫的手牢牢攥住索尔的手腕，不让他再前进半步。索尔低头，顺着手臂望去，原来是烧得连耳朵都红了的洛基。索尔头疼地看着这位不老实的病人，蹲了下来，一边小心翼翼地掰开洛基紧扣在他手上的指头，一边耐着性子哄道：

“别怕，洛基，别怕。我去看看他们有没有人带了药，好吗？我很快就回来。我不会抛下你的，我保证……”

“有你在就够了……”

洛基眉头紧锁，迷迷糊糊地念叨了这么一句，也不知道是发自真心，还是烧出来的胡话。索尔却因此一愣，手上的动作慢了下来。他首先感到了雀跃，想当然的，索尔把这句话当成了洛基的告白，他为他们对彼此怀有相同的情感而兴奋；可紧接着，另一个更为理性的声音在索尔心里敲响警钟——在对方最虚弱的时刻，以身体作为要挟，仅凭着一句没头没尾的话语，就逼迫对方接受自己的感情，这难道不是趁人之危？不，他绝不能这样对待洛基，他当然想赢得洛基的好感，可他要赢得光明磊落，至少得在洛基足够清醒的情况下才行。

好吧，既然洛基如此执拗地阻止他去找外人帮忙，那就只能想想还有什么其他办法了。其实真要说起来，索尔对此并非一无所知，作为一个Alpha,他当然知道对于Omega来说，最有效的‘药物’是什么了——不必多说，那自然是Alpha的精液。可也正如索尔之前考虑的那般，在这方面，他是个相当传统的人，始终坚守着贵族的礼仪，他不愿意在这种情况下强迫洛基，所以这条路就算是走不通了。

还有什么别的法子？索尔急得直揪头发。终于，在他即将扯断第五根金发时，一个偶然从侍女那儿听说来的偏方跳进了他的脑海。索尔隐约记得，那些个红着脸的小姑娘们嘀嘀咕咕，大概是说这个法子不保证管用，可在这种情况下，他们俩有得挑吗？

房间内浓得呛人的信息素告诉索尔再拖不得，于是按照记忆，索尔行动起来。他缓缓把手送到洛基脑后，托起洛基的后脑勺，轻轻把洛基的脸转向另一边。接着，索尔仔细抚开披在洛基后颈上的碎发，露出藏在底下的腺体。

索尔深吸口气，稳了稳焦灼不安的心，他低下头去，含住那枚小小的凸起。索尔没有用力，他甚至都没瞄准洛基的腺体，他只咬住腺体周围的皮肤，用尖尖的虎牙磨出个小口，一点一点地把自己的信息素注入洛基的身体。

这是个临时标记，顶不了多长时间，可至少能让洛基少受点罪，也为洛基的神智争取了些许时间，让索尔有机会问问洛基的真心，好让他知道到底是该采取下一步行动还是该另寻他路。

在索尔的帮助下，洛基的体温一点点降下来，虽然仍有些低烧，但跟刚才比起来好了不少。从情潮种挣脱的洛基睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的就是索尔焦急的脸庞，他不知道索尔用了什么法子止住了他体内的热浪，但无论怎样，那一定很不容易，洛基猜。他想起身，对索尔说声谢谢，却发现浑身像散了架一样，从骨骼到肌肉，酸痛得厉害。

“洛基，听我说，你烧得太厉害了，我只能临时标记了你。不过没关系，这个标记很快就会失效。我只是想问问你，你是否已经有了心上人？如果你有的话，那我们再想想别的……”

洛基平躺在草席上，安静地仰视着索尔。他盯着索尔一张一合的嘴唇，但其实早在听到‘心上人’这个词时，他的思绪就飘远了。一股莫名的情愫弥漫在他心头，让他不由自主地想要亲近索尔，信赖索尔。这种说不清道不明的感情带领着洛基越过‘友情’的围墙，朝着更远处一路飞奔。这难道就是那些大人所谓的‘爱’吗？

洛基没有爱过别人，他也从未被别人爱过，所以他不敢确认这份感情，不过有一件事，洛基倒是明白得很：他想要亲吻索尔，尤其是那两瓣红润的唇。

而他也确实这么做了。

洛基抬起手，扯了扯索尔的衣角。话未说完就被打断了的索尔心都凉透了，到底是谁捷足先登，霸占了洛基的心？索尔暂时没有精力去谴责那位‘幸运儿’，他满心想着的都是为自己这段夭折的感情哀悼。可索尔仍俯下身，凑到洛基身边，打算认真聆听洛基的每一句话，那怕是狠心的拒绝。

然而回应索尔的却是一个温柔的吻。当洛基柔软的唇瓣贴上来时，索尔不可置信地睁大了眼睛。他被这个意外之喜惊呆了，像截儿木头似得僵在原地。洛基没好气地瞪了一眼俯在他身上的傻大个，他被索尔的态度弄得有些尴尬。怎么没有反应？难道索尔不喜欢自己？那他又为何总是时刻都跟自己粘在一起？洛基郁结地想。天晓得他鼓了多大的勇气才敢亲上去，一不做二不休，洛基索性闭上眼睛，抛开那些叫他心烦意乱的想法，他拽着索尔的衣领，倒在草席上，嘴上又重了几分。

洛基的吻技生涩得可怕，也难怪，毕竟这是他的初吻。他只知道要把嘴贴上去，之后的事情却一点都不得要领。洛基的唇瓣儿恶狠狠地碾过索尔的皮肤，刚被炙烤过的嘴唇皴裂着，到处都翘着死皮，索尔被扎得难受，而洛基也没舒服到哪儿去，那一道道细小的口子钻心的疼。可即便是这样，洛基也绝不松嘴，他攥着索尔衣领的手又使了点劲儿，他们的距离再度拉近，他们的额头相抵，鼻尖也碰到了一起。

到了这时候，神游天外的索尔终于醒过了神儿，他欣喜地看着被他压在身子底下的人，激动得差点忘记了呼吸。他迫不及待地想要同洛基分享自己的爱意与喜悦，只是洛基吻他吻得太紧，索尔试了几次，都没能起身。无奈之下，他只得仰起点头，稍稍把两人分开。

“你爱我，对吗？我可以把这个吻当作是你的回应吗，洛基？”

即便知道最后的答案是令人欢心的肯定，但索尔仍执着的要亲自听到洛基的答复，他捧着洛基的脸，凝望着那双绿眼睛，深情地问。

“这得取决于你对此的答案。”

比起索尔的坦诚，洛基要狡猾得多，他才不肯直抒胸臆呢。洛基亮闪闪的眼珠转了转，又把问题丢回给了索尔。

“我当然爱你！天啊，你根本不知道我有多爱你，我的爱！”

索尔实在是太快活了，他甚至一口气说了三个‘爱’字，就算是这样，他仍觉得不够。索尔低头看着脸上同样盛满笑容的洛基，小声欢呼起来。就连月色都为两人的心意相通雀跃，阴霾多时的夜空飘散了云朵，银色的月光洒了一地。

在这样一个月夜里，索尔的嘴重新覆住洛基的唇，他们续上了先前中断的那个吻。

而这，是一个真正的吻。


	10. Chapter 10

这本该是一个浅尝辄止的吻，索尔的确恪守着他引以为傲的贵族礼仪。起初只是肌肤相接，索尔不敢用力，他小心翼翼地收着牙齿，轻轻吮着洛基的下唇。灵活的舌尖落了下来，贴着洛基干涩的皮肤，翻山越岭，在唾液的浸润下，那些嚣张的死皮全都敛了爪牙，很快，洛基的唇就恢复成原本那副柔软可爱的模样。

可是渐渐的，这个吻却变了味道，也许是当索尔尝到那抹血液的腥味时，又或许在更早些的时候。在索尔的舔舐下，源源不断的血珠从洛基唇角尚未愈合和的伤口冒出，顺着索尔嘴唇上的纹路融进了他的肌肤，组成了这个吻的基调。这叫索尔念起他最爱的美味——用果木烤制的小牛肉，那肉质极嫩，只要用餐刀轻轻一划，淡红色的肉汁就能流满一盘，几乎什么都不用搭配，空口吃就是绝佳的美味。想着想着，索尔的肚皮发出哀鸣，这真尴尬，一下子，索尔连耳朵都烫了起来。不过还好洛基没有发现，索尔偷偷松了一口气。白天的粗活累活，晚上又受了惊吓，他是真得有些饿了，船上粗糙的伙食可满足不了这个成长中的男孩儿日益增长的胃口。

到了最后，这个吻甚至有些许疯狂了。索尔的舌头不住地往洛基嘴唇上的伤口挪，他用舌尖抵住伤口旁完好的皮肤，稍稍一压，伤口就能渗出血花，只要再轻轻那么一吸，血液就进了索尔的喉咙。索尔乐此不疲地玩着这个游戏，连他自己都觉得有些过分了，就像是传说中的怪兽，索尔在心里头自责，可他却像瘾君子一样，怎么都停不下来。

在索尔的不断刺激下，那处可怜的伤口根本没有机会愈合，总是才止住血，伤口的表面就又被舔开。唾液蜇着伤口，发出尖锐的刺痛，洛基皱着眉呜咽，他睁开雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛，有些责怪地看着索尔。

“我弄疼你了吗？”

索尔有些不情愿地松开嘴，他用双臂支撑起身体，俯视着身下的爱人。

“你怎么会这么熟练？难道你以前曾吻过哪位公主？又或者曾一直为了谁准备着？”

洛基顾不上嘴唇的疼痛了，他立刻抛出心里的疑问，语气酸溜溜的，可不怎么好听。

“当然没有，我亲爱的！我向你发誓，这是我的初吻，只是在你面前，我无师自通。”

不过索尔并没有为此感到不悦，相反，他眨了眨眼睛，一副高兴极了的表情。

“准备好了吗？”

关于接下来要发生的事情，他们二人心知肚明。索尔捡起掉落在一旁的毯子，盖在两人身上。他凝视着洛基的双眸，认真地问。

洛基没有立刻接话，他的眼神里露出些不安的光。在他人生的前十五年，无论是从书本上看到，还是从旁人那儿听到，对于‘性’的描述，始终都是肮脏的。他们中有人把‘性爱’描述成洪水猛兽，还有人说‘性爱’是对神的亵渎，更有偏激者把矛头直指Omega这一群体，他们说只有最卑贱之人才会屈从于魔鬼的召唤……虽然洛基不相信这些鬼话，可因为修道院里那个该死的老混蛋，性爱于洛基而言，并不是一件美妙的事情，疼痛、羞辱、恐惧……每当回想起那段日子，都令他胆寒。

索尔没有催促洛基，他像个真正的骑士那样，静静等候着心上人为他发出冲锋的号角。他应该答应索尔吗？洛基犹豫着。一方面，他的确需要索尔的慰藉与照料，无论是他的身体还是他的心灵；可另一方面，那些他曾经所蒙受过的阴影如同一条恶犬，死死咬着他的灵魂。不知所措的洛基紧咬着嘴唇，刚被抚平的软肉再添新伤，他求助性地抬起眼睛望向索尔，却一头溺在了索尔眼中那片宁静的汪洋。

他们彼此相爱，这点毫无疑问，既然如此的话，那为何不给他，也给他们一个重新开始的机会？也许是时候抛下过往了。洛基重新合上眼睛，在索尔好闻的信息素里，他下定了决心。

拥抱比言语更有力，得令的索尔如忠诚的士兵，开始了他的行动，虽然这过程一开始并不顺利。第一个困难来自彼此的衣服，在性爱这方面，作为新手的他们慌乱到了极点。两个人本就紧张，更别提又是在黑暗中，细细簌簌的动静响了半天，索尔都没成功地从洛基身上脱下一件衣服来。

“到底是谁准备的，老天啊，这都是什么破衣服！”

索尔艰难地和一条腰带较着劲，怎么都解不开的他还差点把腰带系成死结。堂堂王储，竟然连一条腰带都搞不定，索尔的面子有些挂不住，他气急败坏地把责任推给准备这一身行头的范达尔，像头发怒的小狮子一样低吼着骂骂咧咧。

“我来吧。”

结果最后还是得靠洛基，他戏谑地瞥了索尔一眼，强压下声音里的笑意，松开环住索尔脖子的手，钻进被窝，轻轻一扯，两人的衣袍就敞了怀。

被嘲笑的索尔气鼓鼓地瞪了洛基一眼，埋下头在洛基的胸口报复起来。他叼住洛基的锁骨，使劲嘬着那一小块皮肤，没过一会儿，一个红印子便落在上头，像是给洛基扣了一个章。这成功地满足了索尔的占有欲，他得寸进尺，极富侵略性的吻便在洛基的胸膛上蔓延开来。洛基的胸膛光滑且洁白，宛如一匹上好的绸缎，而那一个个嫣红的吻痕就成了落在绸子上的刺绣，索尔记得母亲还在世的时候，收藏了不少这些东西，从前的他不懂这有什么好看，而如今的他望着身下的人，恍然大悟。

“呜——”

洛基发出一声短促的呜咽，这是索尔含住了他胸口的红果。这是种全新的体验，洛基差点就被陌生的快感冲昏了头。他的乳晕被索尔的双唇抿着，敏感的乳尖被整个裹在湿热的口腔中，索尔的软舌还时不时地绕着它打转儿，偶尔蹭过顶端，舒服得让洛基打颤。

在索尔的挑逗下，一边的乳头很快起立，硬邦邦的又富有弹性，就像是一颗成熟的果实，颜色也从浅褐变成了玫红。索尔吐出口中的‘珍馐’，转过头向另一侧发起了进攻。这次他换了种手法，他用牙齿轻轻咬着洛基乳头周围的软肉，舌头偏心地照顾着周围的软肉。几轮下来，被冷落的红果让洛基倍感煎熬，那种堪比蚂蚁啃噬的酸痒逼着洛基恳求索尔给他个痛快。

“索尔，碰碰我，求你……”

洛基委屈地看着索尔，他为他这淫荡的请求不齿，说到最后声音小得根本听不清。

索尔得意地抬起头，他本来想看看洛基认输的模样，却败在那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛里。他总是这样，都多少次了？就连索尔自己都数不清楚，他只知道面对那双含泪的眼睛，洛基甚至不用多说什么，只要站在那儿就好了，就能让他心甘情愿地赴汤蹈火。

于是索尔想都没想就答应了洛基的请求，他再度低下头，含住了那枚小小软软的乳头，像婴儿喝奶那样使劲嘬吮着，不一会儿功夫，这颗软肉就颤巍巍地立了起来。伴随着洛基越发粗重的呼吸声，成了洛基动情的证据。

纵然夜还很长，但索尔没有在此地多留，他的吻一路向下，路过洛基最末端的肋骨，沿着漂亮的腰线抵达肚脐，同那里的皮肤缠绵了一会儿后再度告别，终于来到了那处秘境——只要完成了这个步骤，他们就可以成为彼此的伴侣，没有祝福，没有祷告，而是两具身体与两个灵魂定下的契约。

而这也就是他们所面临的第二个难题。

“嘶——疼……”

洛基倒吸了口凉气，他低呼起来，就连那张原本因为分化而变得红扑扑的脸都瞬间白了几个度。

“抱歉，抱歉。呃，要我退出来吗？”

索尔可没想到洛基是这个反应，他原本还期待着急促的喘气和暧昧的呻吟，可洛基吃痛的表情却让他不敢轻举妄动。一下子，索尔没了主意，他卡在原地，进也不是，退也不是。

“我看我还是先退出来吧。真对不起，洛基，我不知道会这样。我要做些什么你才能好受一点儿？”

索尔的身体往后稍了稍，才浅浅进去一个头的阴茎从洛基身体里滑出。索尔跪在洛基两腿间，他紧张地望着他的爱人，不安地问。

“你得先碰碰我……”

洛基原本是闭着眼的，他正小口小口地调整呼吸，试图放松紧绷的身体。听见索尔这么问，洛基唰得一下睁开眼，在奇怪地看了一眼索尔后，飞快地把目光移向别处，同时丢下了一个奇怪的指示。

“恐怕你得说得具体点，洛基。是这儿吗？还是再里面点？”

洛基的下身湿透了，从他身体里流出的汁水打湿了他的底裤，在那块窄窄的布料上落了个深色的印子，又因为刚才索尔的蛮力进入，那张敏感脆弱的小嘴儿此刻正不安的抽搐。听见洛基这么说，索尔好奇地用食指戳了戳秘境的外围，湿哒哒的，还有些粘，索尔这么想着，他的食指又往深处探去，伸进了那个瑟缩的小洞，暖和和的，又紧绷着，才进去一个指节，四面八方的软肉就把他包了个严严实实，难怪洛基刚才会疼得叫出声。

“哈…真要命，难道皇宫里那帮老古董什么都没教你吗！”

索尔把指头又往里塞了点，他还极富探索性地转着手腕，好让里面的手指触碰到每一个角落。无意之中，索尔的手指似乎擦过了什么，洛基的语气一下变了，从痛苦到欢愉，明显得叫人没法忽视。也许就是这儿，索尔猜自己找对了地方。

“你知道的，只有在婚礼前……”

索尔自动略过洛基言语里那些不雅词汇。他再接再厉，循着记忆，找到了那处软肉，索尔曲起手指，用指尖抠弄，瞬间，他就听见了洛基拔高了的声调。

“我不知道！唔…别那样，轻一点……”

真是的，洛基想起之前在修道院里时曾听见不少人说，每到这个时期，那些Alpha都会把Omega照顾得很好，怎么偏偏到了自己这儿…唉，不说也罢。无可奈何的洛基原本还打算呵斥两句索尔的无知，却在被索尔用手指玩弄敏感点的瞬间哑了火，他认命地闭上眼，牵起索尔的另一只手，来到自己身下，手把手地教。

“嘿，这可太过分了，你从那儿学到的这些东西？难不成你也背着我有什么秘密？”

由洛基带领着，他们绕过洛基腿间两瓣小小的蚌肉，找到了藏在其中的珍珠。洛基掰着索尔的食指，把他的指腹死死压在那枚小小的珍珠上，接着洛基握住索尔指头的那只手便以一种极其微妙的姿势运动起来，幅度不大，却刚好能抚慰到其中的寂寞。

“嗯…好棒……”

内外双重的刺激直冲上了洛基的大脑，从未体验过这些的Omega很快就沉沦了。洛基舒坦极了，他腿间酥酥麻麻的，有种说不上来的满足感。还想要更多，洛基贪心起来，既然教会了索尔，他便放心地松了手，转而虚握起个拳头，把前端半勃的肉柱放在掌心，上下套弄着，到了顶端，他还会用力地挤一下。而他的另一只手也没闲着，学着索尔刚刚的动作，洛基用左手拨弄着自己就快要软下去的乳头，两颗被唾液包裹着的肉粒再次抬起了头。

“告诉我，你从哪儿知道的这些？据我所知，修道院里可没有这种课吧？”

索尔越想越觉得不对劲，他带着浓浓的妒意一字一顿地逼问洛基。只是可惜，正忙着‘自娱自乐’的洛基根本没工夫搭理他，那双骨节分明的手正拼命抚慰着身前的欲望呢。因此，索尔不得不使上些不太光明的小手段，是你逼我的，索尔为自己开脱。

“哈！别！不行！拿出去！好涨——”

真不知道索尔是怎么狠下心的，竟掰着洛基的臀瓣，硬生生是把本不留一丝余地小穴拉出一条缝来，他的中指贴着这条窄缝就往洛基身体里钻，把那张小嘴儿撑变了形。现在，洛基感受到更多的是痛苦——下身被撕裂的痛苦，身体被填满的痛苦——他难受地直蹬腿反抗，却被索尔死死压住腿根，迫使他露出身下‘不堪’的欲望。

“那你得先告诉……”

手指齐根没入，索尔动了起来。他用手指模仿起剪刀，在洛基身体里不断分开又闭合，附着着薄茧的手指一次次碾压着周围的肉壁，把洛基折磨得够呛。可这还不算完，就在洛基即将适应这个动作是，索尔又有了新花样——他朝洛基的敏感点发起了进攻，他先是用两根手指轮流戳刺那处软肉，让洛基的身体没有一刻能休息，紧接着，他又拿被修剪得整整齐齐的指甲搔刮那里，像挠痒似得，可对止痒没有丝毫帮助，有的只是火上浇油。

“唔——我说，我说，你快停下，好疼……我是从那些已经分化了的家伙那里听来的，修道院的确不让这么做，可那些家伙总能找到办法消磨掉他们多余的精力……”

实在是太难受了，洛基再也遭不住了，他用带着哭腔的声音打断索尔，一开口就是求饶。索尔顺从地停下手上的动作，他垂头望着洛基，在得到了满意的回答后，索尔给了洛基一个安慰的吻，同时也把手指从洛基身体里抽了出来。这下可好，因为分化的原因，洛基的下身本来就湿透了，再加上索尔刚才恶劣的挑逗，从那里流出来的液体就没停过，洛基都怀疑光是从自己身体里流出来的这些水就能汇聚成一条小溪。

哪怕仅凭着昏暗的夜色，索尔依旧能看清周围的一切，他看见了他的手指，亮晶晶的，裹满了从洛基下身分泌出的‘甜蜜’，他把手在洛基瘪瘪的肚皮上蹭了蹭，简单拭去上头的液体后，便提枪上阵了。

呼，可真紧啊，哪怕有了刚才的扩张，洛基的身体对于他的尺寸来说，也太小了。索尔不得不提着口气，他一边观察着洛基的神色，一边尽力忽视掉他饱胀的性器所带来的不适。慢一点，再慢一点，可别弄伤了洛基，索尔不断告诫自己，他觉得自己仿佛用上了此生全部的耐心。

“好烫……”

好不容易，索尔才把最后一寸送进洛基的身体，他还没来得及动，就听见洛基的喃喃。好热——这不仅仅是洛基的感受，也是索尔的——迷迷糊糊的洛基只觉得索尔要把自己烫化了，可要是跟刚才灼心的温度比起来，这股暖意又是这么舒服，让人忍不住想要沉沦，他下意识地缩了缩屁股，想要把这抹温暖永远留住；洛基的举动对索尔来说简直要了命，洛基体内因分化产生的高热尚未完全消退，四面八方的肉壁层层叠叠地缠绕上来，像婴儿的嘴，饥渴地吮着他那二两肉，再加上洛基的小动作，索尔差点丢盔弃甲。

索尔缓了缓，待两人的身体彼此适应后，他动起来。就像是所有新手那样，索尔老老实实、规规矩矩、不敢耍任何花招地做着他人生中第一次爱。他的肉刃不断进入又退出，洛基穴内的软肉被不断破开又合上，频率从慢到快，力道也从轻到重。

“慢一点…啊——”

在索尔的努力下，洛基摘掉了他的面具，他一边哑着嗓子尖叫，一边用腿牢牢夹住索尔的腰。情到浓时，该听谁的主意？想必任何一位Alpha都能做出正确的判断，索尔也不例外。他第一次没有满足洛基的要求，而是卯足了劲儿，朝着更深处发起进攻。一下、两下……索尔撞得如此用力，洛基觉得自己的肚子都要被顶穿了。

“呜！”

索尔干红了眼，他按着洛基的腰，一个劲儿把自己的老二往里头塞。他们的小腹相撞，砰砰作响。潮水般的快感让洛基快要窒息，他情不自禁地仰起头，张开被亲肿的嘴唇，大口大口喘着气。漂亮的脖颈线条就这么暴露在索尔眼前，少年独有的、仍处在发育中的喉结伴随着吞咽唾液的动作一上一下地滚动，看得索尔心里发痒，生长在他灵魂中野蛮的血性被唤醒，没有一丝犹豫，索尔低头咬住了洛基的喉结。

海洋从不温柔，它总是随时随地发怒，就连最老练的水手都没法预测会不会在下一秒遇上惊天骇浪。起风了，货船颠簸起来，紧紧相拥的两人和满仓的货物一起被巨浪掀起，甩到了墙上。还好索尔反应及时，他立马侧过身，把自己的大半个肩膀垫在洛基身旁。

“你没事吧！”

“是箱子撞到了墙上，我一点儿事儿都没有。”

见被护在怀里的洛基毫发无损，索尔松了口气，他故意隐瞒了事实，用没受伤的那只手把挣扎着要起身的爱人按回原位，俯身给了洛基一枚吻。躺在索尔身下，洛基看不见真实情况，他狐疑地瞪着索尔，想从那张帅气的脸上看出些端倪，结果却被迫接受了个吻，又一次榨干了他身体里的空气。

之后的浪头虽然没有第一波的大，但没完没了。索尔抱着洛基抵着木墙，他原本是想要等风浪过去再继续之前被打断的性事的，却没想到顽皮的海浪竟为他推波助澜了——又是一阵高高的海浪，连同舱里的货与人，整艘船被拍打着，颤悠悠地被掀起又落下。原本码得整整齐齐的货物被甩得满地都是，而他们彼此相连的身体也因此更进一步。

更湿、更热也更紧，索尔的性器被洛基的身体紧箍着，那个小小的腔室毫无规律地收缩着，贪婪地吸吮着索尔的巨大，一副誓要把他榨干的模样。被这样极致地刺激着，索尔能清楚地感受到有一股热流直奔向他充血的下体，性器上的某处也正一点点地胀大起来。

这意味着什么，索尔一清二楚。说实话，他本来没打算做到这一步的，要是按照他本来的计划，他应该咬破洛基后颈上的腺体，而非通生殖腔来标记，毕竟后者的风险可比前者高太多——洛基也许会，不，或者应该说他们也许会因此迎来一个新的生命，可就连他们自己都还没有成年呢，这实在是太荒唐了……索尔这样想着，他停了下来，任由下身的欲望涨的发疼，开口道：

“洛基，听我说，这是你的身体，你有权力做决定。无论你做出什么样的决定，我都尊重你——那么你希望我停下来吗？”

索尔凝视着洛基，他看着那双迷茫的绿眼睛。洛基一定比自己更无措，他才多大呀，就得面对这种事，索尔想，都怪这海浪，不，他自己也有责任，为什么没有扶好呢……这些荒谬的念头充斥着索尔的大脑，他几乎被愧疚淹没。

“索尔。”

“我在！”

听见洛基的呼唤，索尔的回答清楚且响亮。

“我愿意的。”

“可是……”

“我知道，但如果是你的话，我甘之如饴。”

甘之如饴，这四个字落在索尔的耳朵里，成了人世间最美的情话。索尔动了起来，他怀揣着对洛基满腔的爱与谢意，朝更深处挺进。约莫又撞了十几下，索尔在洛基的身体里释放了自己。温暖的液体一浪又一浪地泼在洛基的身体里，把那小小的腔室灌得满满的，盛不下的浊液顺着缝隙溢出，一滴滴地落在草席上，洇出一片可爱的印子。与此同时，洛基也不再压抑自己，他小声尖叫着抵达高潮，稀薄的白浊撒了他一身，还溅起些到索尔身上。

索尔倒在洛基身边，他们的下体还紧紧相连。初尝禁果的两个人大口大口喘着气，过了半天才从情欲的余波中缓过劲。洛基是彻底没力气了，他仰躺着，享受索尔的服务。索尔从洛基的身体里撤出，他随手擦了擦他裹满了乱七八糟液体的老二。接着他又照顾起洛基，他扶着洛基的身体，让洛基的下身尽量处在一个比较低的位置，他满是汗水的手指又探进洛基的身体，试图导出些浅处的液体。这注定是一场艰难的战役，刚释放完的身体仍处在敏感期，他们忍了好久才避免了再次擦枪走火。

“忍一忍，会有点疼。”

“嘶——”

做完了清理工作，索尔为他们两人穿上衣服，直到这个时候，他才想起来那件最重要的事情。他拨开洛基的头发，露出藏在底下发烫的腺体，这次索尔可是瞄着准头，他咬破皮肤，混杂着信息素味儿的鲜血涌入他的口腔——他们终于签订下最后的契约，自此以后，他们的灵魂只属于彼此。


	11. Chapter 11

水手没有说谎，船在第三天下午入了港。船锚刚落稳，索尔和洛基就迫不及待地冲出船舱，他们俩被憋坏了，重新踏上陆地的感觉可真好。码头上热热闹闹，吆喝声、说笑声以及讨价还价声，华纳海姆的人民喜欢用这样的方式庆祝新年。大家都很忙，没人在意到两个打扮成乞丐模样的男孩儿的去向，这倒是给他们俩提供了方便。索尔紧紧牵着洛基的手，他们俩猫着腰，钻进人潮。

这座盛产美酒的海滨之城曾是索尔母亲的封地，在二十多年前的那场两国之间的盛大联姻中，作为嫁妆归入奥丁麾下。随着奥丁的逝世，这些荣华富贵又丝毫不差地落在了索尔的头上。虽然阿斯加德暂时被海拉夺去，但在华纳海姆，至少在他母亲的这块封地上，索尔才是当仁不让的主人。

与三面环海的阿斯加德不同，这座海滨之城坐落在华纳海姆为数不多的海岸线上。发达的海上贸易再加上如此佳酿，富裕二字几乎刻在了这座城市的一砖一瓦里。为此，常有不了解那段历史的人问，难不成华纳海姆的国王失了智，才会把这样一块宝地割让给阿斯加德？这真当是割让，毫无尊严可言，华纳海姆的老国王不仅赔了这棵摇钱树，还搭上了自己最漂亮的女儿。据说直到咽气，老国王都对这此耿耿于怀，可谁让他人微言轻呢，不仅输给了阿斯加德，就连手底下的贵族也不听他的话，纷纷闹腾着要独立，逼得他只得答应阿斯加德的不平等条约。好在奥丁还算守信，没几年工夫，就把那群惹事的贵族收拾得服服帖帖，不过这也意味着老国王的权利被彻底架空了……往事随风，不提也罢，只是听说华纳海姆新册封的这位国王可不是盏省油的灯，他早就盯上了这块肥肉，恰逢风水轮流转，终于等到阿斯加德落魄的时候，谁也不知道他会整出点什么幺蛾子。

“嘿，你们两个小叫花子，也不看看这是哪儿就过来要饭！快滚！”

他们穿过破旧的贫民窟，又走过熙攘的闹市区，终于抵达了这座城市的中心，在这座占据着全城最高点的豪宅前停下脚步。还没来得及开口，门口的守卫就发现了他们。显然，这个不知天高地厚男人把他们俩认成了乞丐，他开口就骂，且骂得极难听。

“我要见你们这里的管事。”

索尔言简意赅地命令道，皇室的威严没有因他蹩脚的口音损失半分。

“呦，语气这么狂的外乡人我还真是第一次见……”

在索尔的衬托下，守卫的气场立马矮了半截。居然被一个小毛头训斥，这像什么话？守卫的心里憋了股火，他重新打量了一遍这两个脏得连头发里都能抖出灰来的年轻人，又讽刺道。

“看看这个。”

索尔可没心情吵架，太阳马上就要下山了，他们得快点找到落脚的地方，不然今晚就得露宿街头了。况且他也很清楚，自己根本不是守卫的对手，他只会一丁点儿华纳海姆语，糊弄日常生活还凑合，要再往深了走，就完全不行了。话不多说，索尔直接从怀里掏出那个包裹严实的布包，丢给守卫。

守卫拆开一看，这才知道自己究竟得罪了什么人。那张原本嚣张跋扈的脸瞬间失了血色，他浑身上下哆嗦着，祈求主人的宽恕。索尔不耐烦地挥了挥手，守卫便捧着象牙徽章，一溜烟地冲进了身后的房子。

“有…有失远迎，还请您恕罪。”

紧接着，一大批人从房子里跑了出来，冲在前头的那个老头就是这里的管家。他胡子花白，个子不高，年纪比海姆达尔还要大，穿着一身考究的制服，气喘吁吁地站在索尔和洛基的面前，不停地道歉，汗顺着他光秃秃的脑袋上流下来，配着那张通红的脸，滑稽极了。

“无妨。”

索尔没有怪罪管家的招待不周，毕竟他们也没有提前打招呼。他在心里偷偷松了口气，还好管家会说阿斯加德语，要不然真不知道该怎么办。

“请您上车，我扶着您。”

一架精巧的马车停在索尔和洛基的身后。由管家开路，引着他们来到车旁。这是驾由铁皮和木头制成的四轮马车，车厢外部用油彩绘制出精美的图案。车由两匹高头大马拉着，其中枣红色的那匹还打了个鼻响，像是在特意欢迎他们。

“不必如此麻烦。”

索尔被这些繁文缛节折腾得心累，他扭头看看身后通往房屋的路，并不长，何必费这功夫？

“是我们失了礼数，还请您不要怪罪。”

老管家以为索尔还在为先前的招待不周而生气，他再次道歉，语气简直低到了尘埃里。

“好吧。”

见老管家如此坚持，索尔只得妥协。他不情不愿地上了车，坐在了皮质的软椅上。随后，在老管家的搀扶下，洛基也登上了马车，这还是他第一次乘坐如此奢华的载具呢。洛基局促地环顾了一周，最终选择了紧挨着索尔的位子。好吧，就当是为了洛基，在船上漂了那么多天，他一定很累了，索尔这么安慰着自己，他牵起洛基的手，亲了亲冰凉的手背。

待他们坐稳，马车便启了程，车夫的技术很好，马车稳稳当当。他们缓缓驶过花园，很快停在了房屋的正门口。一条鲜红的地毯从屋内延伸出来，不长不短，刚好截到马车门前，这样车上的贵客就不会被污泥染脏了鞋。紧随车后的老管家匆匆上前，为他的两位主人打开车门。

和上车的顺序一样，先下来的是索尔，他的动作还算灵活，没用老管家帮忙，自己就从车上蹦了下来，而后，索尔就抢了老管家的活儿，半扶着把洛基也搂下了车。被挤到一旁的老管家转了转眼睛，很快就猜到他这两位主人关系匪浅。

索尔的心思到底还是有些粗，他只当洛基这一路上的沉默是疲惫，却一点儿都没看出洛基的不安。这就像是一场梦，洛基在心里嘀咕，而梦醒了就又要回到残酷的现实。此外，无论是管家的态度还是这里的景色，都给了洛基不小的压力，从刚才开始，他就不愿再多说一句话，也不愿再多做一个动作，他只敢站在索尔身后，亦步亦趋地模仿，生怕露怯。而现在，洛基望着眼前宏伟的雕花大门，他觉得自己的心脏快跳出嗓子了。

虽然从一出生起，洛基的命运就和宗教纠缠到了一起，可就像他之前说得那样，在修道院里生活只是迫于生计罢了。然而，当门童拉开那两扇厚重的大门时，洛基突然觉得，若这个世界上真得有天堂，那一定是眼前的模样——上百只高档的蜂蜡蜡烛点亮大厅，把这个足以容纳一只小型军队的宴会厅照耀得宛若白昼；数十根完整洁白的大理石石柱均匀分布在大厅内，撑起弓形的圆顶，天顶上的彩绘是整个华纳海姆最顶级的画匠历时三年的杰作；目光稍往下移，贴满绣着金线的绸缎的墙壁在烛火的照耀下光芒闪烁；而脚下的织花地毯也不一般，软得仿佛一脚踏上了云朵。

“舟车劳顿，请两位稍作休息，晚宴随后就好。”

没有在宴会厅逗留太久，他们一路向前。在一扇门前，管家停下脚步，他转过身，鞠了一躬，便倒退着离场，一旁的女仆赶紧迎上，为两位尊贵的主人推开房门。

扑面而来的是白色的热气，负责侍候的女仆打头，领着索尔和洛基进去。映入眼帘的是一个巨大的齐腰深的木桶，里面盛满了热水，温度稍高，最适合解乏。随后，女仆端来一个托盘，上头放着的是一些沐浴用品和一个银铃，她把这些放在了浴桶旁的小方桌上，退后一步，毕恭毕敬地说：

“若您二位还有什么需要，可以摇响这个银铃，我们就在外面候着。待您沐浴完成，会有专人为您更衣。”

语毕，女仆行了一个宫廷礼，也退了下去。

现在，偌大的浴室里就只剩下他们俩了。索尔的动作熟练，他三两下除去脏得看不出底色的粗麻衣服，迈进浴桶，坐了下来，任由热水没过他的身体，只露个脑袋在外面。多日来酸疼的身体终于得已放松，索尔长叹口气，他舒服得眯起了眼睛。

“洛基，快进来。你在发什么愣？”

比起索尔的豪迈，洛基要拘谨得多。这还是他们互相标记后第一次坦诚相见，趁着刚才索尔脱衣服的空，洛基偷瞄了两眼索尔的身体——结实的肌肉，流畅的线条，一眼就能看出是造物主的宠儿，可再反观自己呢？洛基再次感到他与索尔之间无法逾越的差距，这让洛基非常沮丧。

洛基拗不过索尔，他一点一点褪去衣服，露出藏在底下的身体——苍白但迷人，特别是那些尚未消退的吻痕，宛如盛放在雪地里的花朵——索尔看直了眼，他喉咙发干，双手飞快地钻到水下，按住他勃发的欲望。

“你的脸怎么这么红？”

洛基面对着索尔屈膝而坐，他看着索尔不正常的肤色，担心地问。

“是水太烫了！”

索尔闹了个大红脸，从耳尖到脖颈，他觉得自己烫得能冒烟。自尊心不允许索尔承认下半身的小状况，他慌慌张张地寻了个借口，别开眼睛不敢再看洛基。

“可我觉得还好呀……”

洛基蜷着身子，又往下坐了一点，现在他只有半张脸露在外面了。及肩的黑发散落下来，飘在水面上，像一团团浓密的水藻。洛基伸出胳膊，从托盘里捞起那些瓶瓶罐罐，举到眼前研究起来。

“这个是……”

浴室里的水汽袅袅娜娜，洛基眯着眼睛看得费劲，他小声念叨着瓶身上的字母。

“这个是洗头发的，过来，背对着我，我帮你。”

索尔接过洛基手里的瓶子，扫了一眼瓶身，飞快地说。他对洛基招招手，又低头从瓶中倒出些稠液出来，刚好错过洛基表情不自然的一滞。

洛基没说什么，他按着索尔的话，转过身，背对着索尔，湿淋淋的发梢搭在他的肩膀上，一道道水痕顺着光裸的脊背往下流。

“闭眼。”

索尔温柔地命令。他舀起瓢水，从洛基头顶淋下，水珠滑过洛基的额头，濡湿他的睫毛，最终汇聚在下颏，重新滴落回桶中。等头发被全部打湿，索尔把掌心的液体抹了上去，他轻轻揉搓起洛基的头发，手指穿过纤细的发丝，恰到好处地按摩着头皮。很快，白沫就包裹住洛基的每一根头发，索尔抽出手，在自己头上也胡乱地揉搓了两把。

等清水洗去污秽与疲倦，索尔和洛基踏出浴桶。在简单擦拭身体并换上贴身衣物后，他们走出浴室。门外有两个捧着衣服的男仆候着，他们先是行了个礼，然后便按照穿着顺序，依次拿起衣物和饰品，小心地伺候着两位尊贵的客人。

为皇室服务了数十年的老管家眼光相当老道，才第一次见面，就准确地为他的两位主人挑选出最合适的衣物。两人的服装样式是一样的——都是丝绸衬衣打底，配着长度及臀的羊绒外套，外套的左肩上绣着精美的家族纹章，上身的装扮由一条皮质腰带束起，皮带上还缀着八颗珍珠，从中间往两边个头依次递减，而下身则是长筒软袜和牛皮制成的鞋子——唯一不同之处在于两人头上的饰品——索尔那顶金冠上镶的是红宝石，而洛基的则是祖母绿。

“晚宴已经准备好了，二位请随我来。”

时间正好，索尔和洛基刚穿好鞋，管家便推门而入。他满意地看着他这两位焕然一新的主人，在心里为自己的品味喝彩。

“你穿这身真好看。”

跟在老管家身后，索尔笑嘻嘻地伏在洛基肩头耳语，大胆直白的夸赞和暖烘烘的鼻息让洛基的脸颊也发起了烧。

“别闹。”

洛基敏感地缩了缩脖子，扭头就看见站在不远处耐心等待他们跟上来的老管家，他敛了笑容，做出一副严肃的模样，轻轻推了索尔一把，催他再走快些。

当洛基走进举行晚宴的餐厅时，他敏感的心再次被震惊了——各种各样的新奇食物堆满了长桌，而享用这些的只有他们两个——天啊，他们难道烤了一只天鹅吗？洛基看着长桌最中心的那盘菜腹诽。

在索尔眼里，进食是件快乐的事情，尤其是在他饿了这么久之后，可在洛基眼里，这却变成了苦差，尤其是当他看到面前摆放的十多把形状不一功能各异的银质刀叉后，他就更没有心情吃饭了，他可不想当着这么多人的面丢脸，可要他分清哪把刀是切肉的，哪把叉子是来吃甜品的又实在难于登天。要知道，以前在修道院，他们从头到尾也就只有一副刀叉。

于是晚宴便在这样沉闷的氛围中落下了帷幕。索尔吃得心满意足，用他的话来说，这是打住进修道院以来，吃得最合胃口的一顿，虽然他不挑食吧，但在从小锦衣玉食的他嘴里，之前那些饭菜多少还是欠些火候。可洛基却没有吃饱，他一直在为餐桌礼仪问题发愁——被安排在餐桌另一头的他没法从索尔那儿偷师了，没了索尔作为范本，洛基只得挑一些他以前就认识的食物吃，这其中有一小半不太合他的胃口，而在品尝另一些味道尚可的食物时，洛基也一直在警告自己别吃太多，他唯恐被这儿的人当成快要饿死的难民。

“自从女爵嫁过去后，这栋房子已经太久太久没人造访了。其他的客房还在收拾，只有女爵从前住的卧房能用，可能要委屈您二位一下了。”

索尔的一头金发让老管家回想起从前的时光，他有些伤感地说道。不过这正合了索尔的心意，他还在想该用什么借口让管家把他和洛基安排到一起呢。索尔赶紧点点头，他还特意嘱咐说这样的安排很好，希望以后也不必费此周章。

“好软！”

洛基小声惊叹着，他坐在这张巨大的双人床上，不敢置信地用手到处按压着床垫。

“因为是用羽毛做的嘛。不过我倒是觉得，在这上面睡久了腰疼。”

索尔换上和洛基同款的细麻睡衣，也爬上床。他自然而然地用手环住洛基的腰，洛基也没有阻止索尔的小动作，他顺着索尔的力道滚进索尔怀里，相拥的二人把床垫压出个浅浅的坑。

“唔…嘿、停…停一下……”

索尔热衷于接吻，这是洛基的新发现。早在船上就是这样，而现在更是如此。索尔一手搂着洛基的腰，一手护在洛基的后背上，把洛基按在怀里。轻柔的吻不断落下，从眉梢到嘴角，密密麻麻，让洛基想起啄食的小鸟。洛基艰难地往后躲闪，却依然逃不出索尔的桎梏，无奈之下，他只好捂住索尔的嘴，才能得了空子说话。

“怎么了？”

索尔不满地晃晃脑袋，从洛基手中挣脱出来，他皱着眉头，把洛基冰凉的手捉进被窝，贴在在他的胸口暖和着。

“你从小…就是这样生活的吗？”

洛基顿了一下，像是在考虑措辞，他咬了咬下唇——这是他犹豫时惯有的小动作——道出了自己的疑问。

“嗯——差不多吧，不过我更喜欢阿斯加德的生活…怎么突然问这个？”

索尔转了转眼睛，回味起儿时的生活。在他的印象里，虽然被困在四四方方的围墙里，但他却并不孤独。父母的关心以及朋友的陪伴组成了索尔彩色的童年……索尔深陷回忆，他后知后觉地察觉到洛基异样的情绪。

“就是…随便问问。”

听索尔这么说，洛基难过地垂下了眼睛。他扁扁嘴，在索尔怀里翻了个身，便不再说话了。

“没关系的，洛基。我对着——嗯，让我看看……啊，月亮！那我对着月亮发誓好了，从此以后，无论贫穷富有，我跟你保证，只要我所拥有的东西，一定会分给你一半！”

就算是再迟钝，索尔也明白这是怎么一回事儿了——原来是他的洛基嫉妒他了。索尔好笑地把背过身去的枕边人扳了回来，安慰地亲了亲洛基的额头。索尔朝四周看了看，最终把目标定在了从窗口透进来撒了一地的月光上，他松开搭在洛基背上的手，举起三根手指发誓。

“不，索尔，别相信月亮。这世间万物，只有月亮是最善变的，短短一月之内，它就能经历阴晴圆缺。若是你对着月亮起誓，你的承诺也将变幻无常。”

索尔原以为这样就能哄得洛基开心，可洛基却摇了摇头。他轻轻叹了口气，在索尔怀里躺平，双手紧紧攥着被子，一双绿眼睛里盛满了哀愁。

“可也是月亮，亘古不变地悬在天上。纵使形状多变，但它始终在那儿，抬起头就可以看见它散发的银辉。洛基，我对你的感情，就如同天上的月亮，无论何时，无论何地，无论何种境遇，我都会爱你，就像月亮一直都挂在天上。好了，别想太多，睡吧，很晚了……”

索尔不明白洛基为何如此悲观，他也不愿意接受那样消极的观点，索尔倔强地反驳着。索尔起身笼住洛基，他捧起洛基的脸颊，轻吻着，想用这样的方法证明自己的真心。只是很快，困意来袭，在一个个呵欠中，索尔败了阵，他躺回原处，紧搂着洛基，把头埋在心上人的颈窝里，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

索尔睡得很沉，听着耳畔平稳的呼吸，洛基轻轻把压在他腹部的胳膊挪了下去，他转身背对着熟睡的索尔，把自己蜷了起来。洛基盯着壁炉里跳跃的小小火苗，再也忍不住不断从心底翻涌上来的失落。

这是个不属于他的世界，洛基很清楚这一点，他就像个小偷，迟早要把这一切还回去的。索尔，这个单纯的家伙，只以为他是嫉妒，可真得只有嫉妒么？只有洛基自己才清楚，藏在嫉妒背后的魔鬼叫做自卑，这个魔鬼不断蛊惑着他，提醒着他，告诉他他们两人之间的差距有多大。

可如果说，眼前的这一切，不管是豪华的马车，金色的大厅，温暖的浴室，精致的服装，美味的食物还是身下这张柔软的床，如果这一切都是都是自己的呢？那是否意味着自己有资格跟索尔平起平坐了？虽然索尔愿意分享，可洛基不愿意被人施舍，他不想永远扮演弱者的角色。洛基很矛盾，一边是满腔热血催着他赶紧为这个想法做些什么，而另一边现实的冷水一盆盆泼在他头上——洛基想起不久前在修道院吃的最后一餐，那样简陋的食物却被当时的他奉为珍馐，太可笑了不是吗？而他本人也恰如那些食物，肤浅且粗鄙，这样的他，又能做些什么呢？

想到这儿，洛基无助地合上眼睛，在这个寒冷的冬夜逐渐睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 1.四轮马车：中世纪马车通常为四轮马车。贵族可以精心装饰马车，并为马车镀金。马车一般由木头和铁皮组成，按照车厢重量可由二到四匹马拉动。  
> 2.蜂蜡蜡烛：中世纪最常见的蜡烛是牛油蜡烛，但牛油蜡烛燃烧会产生异味，故贵族或教会会使用蜂蜡蜡烛。蜂蜡蜡烛价格高昂，只有少数人能支付得起。  
> 3.宴会厅的装扮参考了温莎堡的内饰装修，温莎堡建于十一世纪，但经历过多次装修与重建，历史资料图片没有太找到，所以用的是现代的图片，有一定成分的美化与想象。  
> 4.文中所描述的房子并不是城堡，城堡的主要功能是防御外敌，就居住而言并不舒适，到中世纪晚期，很多贵族选择居住在城市里而并非城堡中。  
> 5.关于洗澡：中世纪并非如很多人印象中的那样，脏乱不堪。其实从古罗马时代起，城市中就建有很多公共浴室（例如英国的巴斯—City of Bath就是因古罗马时修建的浴池而得名），中世纪保留了这个传统，并且在中世纪时，公共浴室多了一些色情含义。很少有人能担负得起私人浴室，能够担负得起私人浴室的贵族一般会使用木盆，盆上还有一个类似于帐篷的布。  
> 6.关于服装：请参考之前上传到lofter的参考图  
> 7.关于饭桌上的天鹅：在中世纪时期，天鹅与孔雀在一定程度上被驯化，但只被贵族所享用，且以及精美的外表而非肉质被人称赞。  
> 8.有关于床：在中世纪（14世纪），富人家会有精心制作的大床，床上装饰着檐篷和丰富的悬挂物，床单由细亚麻做成，床单之下则是羽毛床垫。  
> 9.洛基有关于月亮的话：灵感源自莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，原话如下：不要指着月亮起誓，它是变幻无常的，每个月都有盈亏圆缺；你要是指着它起誓，也许你的爱情也会像它一样无常。
> 
> 其实关于饭桌上洛基看着一堆叉子发愁的这个情节，源自于我的真实经历。前段时间，和朋友约好去体验英式下午茶，去的是当地挺有名的一家店，走进去发现大部分客人都是西装革履或者穿得很正式，我和我朋友两人一人一身羽绒服。当时就很尴尬，后来点餐的时候，我发现它这儿的叉子和我平时看到的不一样，我以为是坏了，问服务员能不能换一个，结果发现我朋友的叉子也是这样，这才知道原来下午茶叉子就是这样的。再之后就是上菜，上了三层小点心，还给了很精美的茶具，但配套的给了我一堆餐叉餐刀和别的餐具，我和我朋友傻眼，并试图观察旁边本地人是怎么吃的，最后偷学失败，全程用手拿着吃，好好一顿下午茶最后变成印度手抓饭，总之就是乡巴佬进城就是了，土狗落泪。
> 
> 另外，为了写这章，我真的查了好多好多好多资料，凡尔赛文学太难写了，我只会写穷光蛋文学，穷狗哭哭。


	12. Chapter 12

011.

有关于金钱的魅力，是到了华纳海姆后，洛基才逐渐领教到的。在这座金碧辉煌的堡垒里住了一个月，洛基总算是明白过来，自己曾受了多少的无妄之灾。财富，或者更具象化一些，那整箱整箱的金银珠宝、绫罗绸缎，不仅仅只是身份的象征，它们更像是一只大手，抚平了人生中大多数的苦难，就连这熬死人的凄冬，都被财富映衬得添了几分温柔。

当第一片雪花落下来的时候，洛基正卧在张躺椅上看书。书是用当地方言写成的，洛基看不太明白，他百无聊赖地翻着书页，研究起里面为数不多的几张插图。壁炉里的火烧得正旺，洛基扯了扯衣领，他被热出了一身薄汗。

“洛基——”

砰的一声巨响，惊得洛基一个哆嗦，搭在脚边的毛毯也因此掉在了地上。索尔像一支离弦的箭破门而入，直扑到洛基身边。

“——下雪了！”

一路狂奔，索尔渴坏了，他抄起矮桌上的杯子，仰起头咕咚咕咚几下灌完了里头的热饮，才气喘吁吁地补上后面的话。

“我知道。”

洛基点了点头回应说，他早就注意到索尔发梢与肩头的水痕了。

“一起出去玩儿吧！”

索尔兴奋极了，他踢开脚边的薄毯，挤到洛基身边，那双透亮的蓝眼睛里写满了渴望。

“不要。”

可洛基却想都没想就拒绝了。他啪的一声合上书本，懒洋洋往后一倒，靠在背后的软枕上一幅心意已决的模样。

“走吧！华纳海姆难得下这么大的雪！”

索尔再接再厉，往洛基那边蹭去。二人间的距离越来越窄，洛基不得不把双腿放回到地上。

“太冷了。”

洛基偏过头，望了眼外头——此时风正大，雪花被吹得斜飘，地上已经堆了薄薄一层雪，要是按照这种速度下去，不出半天，积雪就能没过脚踝。

“…不会冷的，我保证！要是你觉得冷，咱们马上就回来！”

顺着洛基的视线，索尔也望向窗外。现在的确不适合外出，索尔语塞了一下，可他仍不死心，继续游说着，语气里多了些商量的味道。

“等天晴了再说吧。”

最后还是洛基先败下阵，他长叹口气，不大情愿地答应下来。紧随其后的是索尔小小的欢呼，他乐呵呵地跟洛基并排坐在躺椅上，絮叨着今早外出的所见所闻。这场景之温馨，就连路过的仆人都忍不住要露出微笑。

用过午膳，风雪暂歇。听闻两人计划外出，管家便差人送来了厚重的毛皮披风。裹得严严实实的洛基站在大门口的台阶上深吸口气，冰冷的空气冲进肺管，唤醒了昏昏欲睡的头脑。而索尔一早就撒了欢儿，他迫不及待地冲进了雪地里，滚了自己一身雪沫。

咔嚓咔嚓，鹿皮短靴踩在雪地上发出脆响，两排脚印留在干净的雪地上。索尔回过头，正瞧见缓缓朝他走来的洛基，后者正垂下眼睛，双臂微微向两侧张开，小心翼翼地维持着平衡。

“喂！”

索尔突然喊了一嗓，洛基闻声抬头，还以为索尔那儿发生了什么事，却不料中了索尔的圈套。一个雪球迎面飞来，在洛基的脑门上开了花。冰凉的雪屑撒了洛基一脸，就连他的睫毛都沾上了白霜。被迷了眼睛的洛基慌慌张张地伸手清理，好不容易才把身上的雪花抖落干净。

“你都几岁了啊，还玩这种无聊的把戏！”

见罪魁祸首笑得正开心，洛基的表情不太美妙。他的额头有些泛红，上头还搭着几缕被雪水打湿的碎发，可这狼狈的模样丝毫不影响洛基的气势，他翠眼一瞪，凶巴巴地开口。

“挺好玩儿的不是吗？”

索尔就是这么个乐天的性子，他大剌剌地忽视掉了洛基的怒火。别看洛基现在凶得像一只刺猬，好像下一刻就能滚过来扎人一身窟窿，其实啊，凭他对洛基的了解，这家伙也就是嘴上逞逞能，实际上根本没有生气。

“幼……”

幼稚一词还未说完，下一个雪球又飞了过来。这次洛基可学聪明了，他赶紧侧身一躲，雪球擦过他的胳膊，落在身后的雪地上，砸出一个浅浅的圆坑。洛基正过身，冲索尔挑挑眉，好一幅得意的模样。索尔倒也不耍赖，他耸了耸肩，大大方方地认了输。

这次轮到洛基发起攻击，他露出个阴恻恻的坏笑，就差把报复二字写在脸上。这可不妙，待会准有他好果子吃，索尔赶紧摆出防御的姿态，他敢打赌，洛基肯定会把更大的雪团按到他脸上。洛基的目光紧紧盯着索尔的方向，他俯下身，把四周的雪拢到一起，准备着自己的武器。天啊，这更可怕了，被这样死死注视着，索尔紧张地吞了口唾沫，他怎么觉得，洛基的所有动作都染上了‘复仇的怒火’？

“啊——”

可出师未捷，伴随着一声惊呼，洛基跌坐在雪地上，压出了一个人形的凹陷。就跟索尔预料的一样，这个记仇的家伙的确打算用更大的雪球‘回敬’索尔刚才的偷袭——至少得大上一倍，洛基暗自琢磨，他加快了手上的动作。身边的雪很快就被用完了，洛基把目标瞄向更远处的空地，那里的雪干净又蓬松，是制作‘武器’的最佳材料。但的确有些远，洛基估量了一下自己与空地之间的距离，光凭胳膊可够不到。但如果单是取雪，当然没有危险，可洛基偏偏忘了脚下的冰，也许是养尊处优的生活让他忘了下过雪的地面是多么湿滑。总而言之，就在洛基抬脚的那一刻，他失去了平衡，两条胳膊像是雏鸟的翅膀，在空中无助地扑棱了半天，最终还是仰面栽倒在地上。有雪垫着，还好不疼，不过可真够丢脸的，在跌倒的一瞬间，洛基这么想着，他都能感觉到自己发烫的面颊了。

一阵‘刺耳’的爆笑声响起，索尔不负众望地笑弯了腰，直到洛基艰难地从雪地中坐起，他才勉强停下，擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，可咧到耳根的嘴角却怎么都收不住。在洛基的怒视中，索尔抿着嘴唇，假装严肃地咳了两声。

“这总不能怪我了吧。”

这的确不能怪索尔，可索尔话里的掩藏的笑意总让洛基觉得不舒服。被嘲笑了，洛基心里憋着股火，他皱起眉，不肯再搭理索尔，在一巴掌打掉索尔伸过来搀扶的手后自顾自地爬起身，闷着声调头就走。

“我道歉，我道歉。是我的错，咱们再也不玩这个啦……”

见洛基真得恼了，索尔傻了眼。他早该想到的不是吗？洛基那比谁都要敏感的自尊心。唉，都怪他，竟然昏了头，把洛基当成了范达尔那些没皮没脸的家伙，以为开怎样过火的玩笑都没关系。索尔懊悔地抓了抓头发，想了想，灰溜溜地追了上去，捉住洛基的衣角小声地道歉。

“不玩了？哼，你想的倒挺美……”

索尔万万没想到洛基是这种反应，他本来都做好了要面对一脸的怒气或泪水的准备了。但，谁让那是洛基呢，‘睚眦必报’又‘诡计多端’，不仅回击过欺辱他的恶霸，还骗过修道院院长的眼睛…是呀，索尔真不该轻视这么危险的‘敌人’！可已经来不及了，只听洛基轻笑一声，一双比冰块儿还冷的手就顺着索尔的衣领钻了进去，寒气贴着皮肉往骨头里渗，索尔被冻得缩着脖子直讨饶。这还不算完，也不知道洛基这个混蛋是什么时候攥了把雪，他一把把手心里半融的雪块塞进索尔的衣服，融化的雪水顺着脊骨往下流，衣服被彻底打湿，冷风一吹，索尔直打哆嗦。雪球里还夹杂着不少石子草叶儿，现在这些东西全被夹在索尔衣服里，磨得他又疼又痒，索尔不得不解开碍事的披风，掀起掖好的衣摆，把这些东西抖出去。冷上加冷，凉上加凉，好不容易存起来那点热乎气儿全都跑了出去，索尔结结实实地打了两个喷嚏。

风水轮流转，这次轮到了洛基看索尔的笑话。这个黑头发的小恶魔站在不远处，抱着胳膊，一脸看好戏的表情。等拾掇完，索尔身上几乎没有一处是暖和的，隔着从口鼻中吐出的袅袅白雾，索尔气呼呼地瞪着洛基，他磨了磨后槽牙，恶狠狠地威胁：

“继续玩是吧，这可是你说的，别后悔。”

“嘁，放狠话谁不会？“

洛基还没意识到问题的严重性，他只当索尔是输不起，才放些狠话出来吓唬人。既然洛基是这种态度，索尔也不必再手下留情，他确实被洛基惹毛了，满脑子想的都是得给这个坏家伙一点颜色瞧瞧，却完全忘了是他自己先挑起的争端。

索尔居然要来真的！洛基在心里暗骂声不好。他不动声色地后退两步，见索尔没逼上来，洛基转身就逃。论正面冲突，自己绝对不是索尔的对手，洛基很清楚这一点，绝对不能被那个家伙抓住，洛基咬着牙，深一脚浅一脚地往屋子那边跑。只不过，洛基高估了自己的速度，也低估了索尔的实力，再加上雪地里本就难迈开步子，才跑了几步，他就被索尔按倒在地。索尔甚至没有重新系上披风，他就只穿着几件湿漉漉的单衣就扑了上来，他一把搂住洛基的腰，使劲往前一推，借着力道，两人一起倒在雪地里。洛基面朝雪地摔了下去，而索尔则是骑在了洛基的后腰上，他的双手就像鹰爪，牢牢地钳住洛基的胳膊。

“放手，你这个输不起的混蛋！”

洛基尖叫着抗议，他拼命蹬腿，试图把背上的家伙甩下去。只可惜索尔太重，而洛基力气又太小，最后反倒是把自己弄得气喘吁吁。

“不放！我不是混蛋吗？混蛋哪儿有松手的道理？”

索尔嗤笑一声，非但没有放开洛基，反而更使劲了。该死的，怎么这么沉！洛基被压得眼冒金星，他觉得自己就快要喘不上气了。得想个法子，要不然索尔这个混蛋迟早会把自己的腰压断。直接抗衡是没戏了，看来只能……洛基的眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，最终把目标锁定在索尔的右手上。

“卑鄙！阴险！”

一枚牙印烙在索尔虎口，疼得他瞬间松了手。借着这个机会，洛基挣脱索尔的桎梏，他一把推开索尔，然后迅速滚到一遍，谨慎地盯着捧着手哀嚎的Alpha。洛基咬得很用力，牙印周围的皮肤肿了一圈，胀胀地疼。索尔气愤地瞪着洛基，控诉这种小人行径。

“成王败寇，谁让你自己不注意？”

难道索尔真得被自己咬伤了？看着索尔痛苦的神情，洛基有些担心。他回想了一下刚才的力度，还真没准，他当时急着脱身，根本没考虑那么多。犹豫了一会儿，洛基还是靠了过去，但他嘴上不肯认输，反把责任推了回去。

“嘿！”

举一反三，索尔其实聪明得很，他立刻就学会了洛基的伪装，并反过来为己所用。他的手确实很疼，但也就只疼了一小会儿，在洛基凑过来时，伤口就已经没什么感觉了。不过索尔还是决定装下去，他才不甘心就这么认输呢。果然，就跟他设想的一样，像只懵懂的小鹿，洛基中了他的圈套。而索尔则扮演了猎人的角色，洛基刚一靠近，他就立刻把人重新压回身下——洛基的双手被束于头顶，而双腿则大开着，靠近胯骨处被索尔用膝盖紧紧压住。

“兵不厌诈。”

索尔笑呵呵地回敬洛基的不满。他早就消气了，现在，比起给洛基点颜色瞧瞧，他更想做的是亲吻洛基的嘴唇。索尔的吻是寒冷的，在冰天雪地里冻了这么久，索尔的唇被冻得发白，尝起来也是跟冰雪同样的温度。洛基悄悄张口，含住了索尔的上唇，温热的口腔传递着微不足道的温度，融化了冰封的皮肤。

“这个花园，平时是什么样的？”

直到被冻得受不了，他们才松开拥住彼此的怀抱。洛基解下披风，分出一半搭在索尔身上。他们相互搀扶着起身，慢慢往屋里走。走到门口时，洛基回望了一眼这个白茫茫的庭院，他突然好奇，要是放在平常月份，这个花园会是怎样一副瑰丽的奇景。

“我曾听我母亲说过，这园子里栽满了各式鲜花，从初春到深秋，几乎每一天都能欣赏到不同的景色。而在这所有花里，最先开放的是蔷薇，那种粉色的小花能一直从春天开到秋天，密匝匝的一大片，美极了。洛基，等过这个冬天，到蔷薇花期时，我就采下这整个园子里的第一朵鲜花送给你。

门童已经拉开大门，两人走进暖和的屋内，徒留索尔这句誓言被关在门外，同北风一起消散在这望不见头的严寒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 1.蔷薇花期：4月到9月。


	13. Chapter 13

012.

虽然很难把索尔和虚弱二字联系起来，但眼下的情况的确非比寻常。

“阿嚏——”

一声响亮的喷嚏，索尔整张脸都皱在了一起，他甩甩头，想摆脱如影随形的乏力感。

“这是第几个了？”

洛基蹲在壁炉前，用火钳拨弄着里头的柴火，下人们去取暖身的热饮和换洗衣物了，所以现在这样的粗活儿只能他们自己干。听见动静，洛基头也不回地问。

“我没…阿嚏——”

索尔在逞能，这才进屋多久啊，第五个喷嚏就应声而出，这下就连他自己都不得不承认，他有点不舒服了。

“真没事？”

看见奄奄一息的火苗重新蹿起，洛基放下火钳，走到索尔身边。他摸了摸索尔红彤彤的侧脸，果然，烫得骇人。

“好吧，确实有些……”

索尔有气无力地回答。他的头晕得厉害，用天旋地转来形容一点都不过分，这和醉酒的眩晕不同，索尔艰难地回忆着为数不多的几次饮酒经历，酒精能带他飞上云端，而他现在晕得想吐。

“不过我休息一下就好了！”

索尔强打起精神，露出个安慰的笑容，可就像他湿漉漉的衬衣一样，这个蔫头耷脑的笑容反而更叫人不安了。

“那去卧室？躺着会舒服点吗？”

见惯了平日里的生龙活虎，面对这样病怏怏的索尔，洛基反而不知所措。都怪他，早知道就不该搞那些恶作剧，把雪直接塞进去，索尔该多冷啊…洛基满心愧疚，他抱歉地望着索尔的病容，连声音都不自觉地软了几分。

“那里就行。”

索尔浑身酸痛，他觉得自己快要散架了，如果能躺一会儿的话，那真不错。可他的双腿就像是灌了铅一样，沉得抬都抬不起来，一想到那条长长的走廊，索尔就一步都迈不动了。他朝四周看了看，指了指不远处的躺椅，走了过去。

“我就睡一小会儿……”

索尔又冷又累，明明就只有几步路，他却觉得耗光了全身的力气。疲惫就从四面八方袭来，索尔瞌上眼睛，朦胧之际，嘴里还不忘念念有词。

“先别睡呀！唉……”

等洛基抱着挑好的枕头回来时，索尔已经蜷在躺椅的一角睡着了，他的鼻子被塞住了，呼吸声比驮了十斤麦子的老马还要沉重。真是的，怎么也得脱了湿衣服再睡啊，洛基无奈地叹了口气，他本想叫醒索尔，可当他走到索尔身边时，那紧缩的眉头却让他怎么都下不了手。烧成这样该多难受啊，洛基难过地站在索尔旁边，自责几乎要将他吞没。

湿淋淋的毛料粘在索尔的脊背上，半天都没有干的迹象。不能再耽搁了，洛基想，要不然索尔的病肯定得加重。可也不知道怎么回事儿，向来手脚麻利的仆人今天动作格外的慢，洛基候了半天，始终等不来人，看来给病号换衣服这个艰巨的任务，只有落在他肩上了。

照顾病人是个体力活，特别是如果病人长了一身腱子肉的话。挪胳膊、抬腿、翻身…等洛基把索尔身上最后一块布料扒下来时，两个人一起瘫倒在长椅上。昏睡中的索尔大概是觉得冷，他轻哼了一声，像婴儿一样把自己紧紧缩成了一团。换洗衣物还没送来，多亏了洛基的先见之明，他展开同枕头一起带来的毛毯，一圈一圈裹住索尔，直到严严实实，透不进一点风，他才收手。洛基又扳过索尔的身体，他一手托住索尔的后脑勺，一手扶着后背，一点一点地把人放平，躺到刚布置好的枕头上。

当索尔醒来的时候，天已经黑透了。他没急着睁开眼睛，隔着薄薄的眼皮，索尔依稀能感受到暗夜的苦楚与火光的温暖，这让他产生了一种时光回溯的错觉，仿佛回到了童年，一家人坐在壁炉边，听父亲讲述祖先们的英勇事迹。突然间，索尔感受到一种酸涩的情绪，像是涨潮的浪，漫进他身体的每个角落。索尔花了好一会儿才明白，这种情绪应该叫做思乡。

索尔也不知道为什么会变成现在这样，明明在最艰难的时候，思乡之情都没有翻涌，也许是病情让他变得多愁善感吧。在母亲的故居中住了这么些日子，无论是房间里似曾相识的装饰，还是饭菜陌生又熟悉的味道，无一不在提醒着他，这里不是他的家，很像，但不是……

他是不是，没有家了？

水汽弥漫在他的眼底，索尔不愿它们滑落。他拼命忍着，却不料它们越聚越多，索尔只好在它们决堤前睁开眼睛，他飞速地眨了眨眼，让睫毛带走多余的水分。

“您感觉怎么样了？”

见索尔醒了，管家立马热切地迎了上来，他关心地询问起索尔的身体状况。可索尔却总觉得管家的神情和语气里隐隐透露出几分不耐和烦躁，他没急着回答，而是先给洛基抛去了一个询问的眼神，但洛基只是无声地摇了摇头，示意他一切都好。

“好…多了。”

既然洛基都这么说了，索尔也只好收起自己的疑心，也许是自己想多了吧，索尔这么告诉自己。他点点头，这才发现他的嗓子也哑得厉害，就像是吞了一把沙子一样，疼得只能一个词一个词地往外蹦。不用多说，他刚才肯定是张着嘴睡觉的，就像是一头蠢驴。

“给。”

洛基早就料到索尔醒来会口渴，他一直备着呢——怕仆人送来的热饮烫嘴，洛基又特意要来了几个小杯子，他把酒水分成几份，又分别倒在杯中；杯子很浅，开口又大，袅袅的热气很快散去，可洛基又怕它们太凉，喝进去会冻坏内脏，在等待索尔睡醒的时间里，洛基时不时就摸摸杯壁，凉了就再从壶中倒出一些。喝完了这杯洛基递来的温酒，索尔嘴里的苦楚缓解了不少，他清清嗓子，总算是能说出一句完整的话了。

一觉睡醒，索尔出了不少汗，也幸亏如此，他吓人的体温降下去不少。索尔套上管家递来的衣服，又接过毛巾胡乱地擦了两把额头上的汗，草草捋了两把乱如蓬草的头发后，他挣扎着站了起来。索尔的腿脚尚有些发软，身体也没什么力气，但精神确实比之前要好上许多。

“我觉得…咳咳…咳…抱歉，我觉得我已经没事了。”

话没说几句便被咳嗽打断，索尔赶紧捂住嘴，他使劲儿锤了锤胸口，等急促的起伏平复后，他转过身，扯出个笑脸。

“这有事没事啊，还得看后半夜，都是夜里烧起来的……唉，都是这雪，添了不少麻烦！”

自从得知索尔生病的消息，聚在老管家眉间的愁云就没消下去过。净添乱！这个老头在心里抱怨，这么大的雪，就连大夫都找不着！看来今晚他是甭想睡觉了……虽然伺候主人是他的职责吧，但…唉，他这几天早就派人查清楚了，阿斯加德也早就不是那个国力强盛的邻居了，听说新来的那个国王，叫什么海拉来着，那可是个不好惹的主，她正派人到处找索尔呢！别怪他渎职，只不过到了这个节骨眼儿上，谁不得给自己留条后路呢？他虽然不会主动举报，但一个弃子实在不值得他如此费心，若是因他得罪了新上任的那位，那可不得了，他的国家已经够多灾多难的了…况且，这场病本是可以避免的，不是么？管家意味深长地瞥了一眼站在他斜后方的洛基。

管家话里有话，洛基听着难受，可他又没法反驳什么，毕竟索尔真的是因为那把雪才生病的。他心虚地偏过头，齐肩的长发在他脸上遮出个阴影。过了一会儿，才听见他轻声说：

“我照顾他。”

“能麻烦您再说一遍么，我没有听清。”

屋里只有他们三人，管家的声音却大得震耳。他是故意的，故意用这种方式来羞辱自己，洛基立刻意识到。

“我说，夜里我守着他，不用麻烦你们，要是有什么不对劲的地方，我会第一时间通知的。”

洛基看起来快哭了，他耳朵通红，捏成拳头的双手垂在身体两侧轻轻颤抖着，他用哽咽的嗓音一字一顿地大声复述了一遍这让他觉得屈辱的话。

“那就麻烦您了。”

管家假意客套了一下，随后他把目光投向索尔，在得到同意后，迅速退出房间。

“我没事了。”

等管家合上门，索尔立刻走到洛基身边，他抬起手，想要拍拍洛基的肩膀。

“还是小心点好。”

洛基把头垂得低低的，他吸了吸鼻子，往后退了一步，两人间的距离一下被拉开。索尔的手尴尬地停在半空中，起也不是，落也不是，最后只好假装挠了挠鼻子。待收拾好情绪，洛基便把放在方桌上的饭菜摆到两人面前，索尔失落地坐回躺椅，他盯着洛基忙碌的身影，一肚子的问题。

照顾索尔的病，晚餐做的极清淡。洛基用刀把蘑菇馅饼切成两半，大的半边归索尔，而他自己盘中的还不到索尔的一半，蔬菜汤也是如此，索尔那碗料满得快要溢出来，洛基却只给自己盛了些寡淡的汤汁。

晚餐诡异极了。起初，索尔试图逗洛基开心，可面对那些他搜肠刮肚找来的笑话，洛基的反应很是冷淡，他只是配合地勾了勾嘴角，再加上干笑两声就是对索尔最大的褒奖。见此，索尔也失了兴致，他闷闷不乐地瞪着盘中的食物，好像跟它们有仇似得。

食物意外地剩下很多，但他俩一个没心情，一个没胃口，任谁都再塞不下一口了。索尔习惯性地伸手摇铃，想要唤来仆人收拾残局，却被洛基拦下，他一言不发地整理起碗碟，动作熟练极了。

要是现在还看不出洛基心情不好，那就是蠢了。索尔默默盯着洛基忙碌的身影，纠结得眉毛都打成了死结，他实在想不明白，到底怎么惹了洛基。终于，等他们俩回了卧房，索尔再也忍不住了，他摔上门，气冲冲地问：

“你到底怎么了？要是我哪儿做的不好，你可以告诉我，没必要不理我！”

“没有的事。你很好，我没有生气。还是早点休息吧，你还病着呢。”

索尔这一拳算是打在了棉花上，他什么都没问出来，还被洛基转移了话题。洛基走到床边，铺好被褥，朝还站在门边的索尔招招手。又是这种浮于表面的笑，他讨厌这种假惺惺的表情，索尔心里也憋了股气，他一把扯过被子，不再搭理洛基。

被子里面又闷又热，索尔很快就待不住了，他悄悄掀起条缝，偷偷往外瞧。洛基也上了床，他坐在老地方，没有一丁点儿要睡觉的打算。难道他真打算熬一整宿？索尔撇撇嘴，这个不成，回头他好了，洛基又倒下了。

被窝里的视角很有限，索尔看不见洛基此刻是什么表情，但他却能清楚地嗅到弥漫在房间里的悲伤，这让索尔觉得自己像条狗，也许是真得烧糊涂了，索尔调了调姿势，一个奇怪的想法溜进了他的脑袋。悲伤的中心点是洛基，逆光而坐的他被阴影吞噬了大半，只留给索尔一个黑黢黢的影子。明明下午的时候还好好的，难道是他睡着时发生了什么事？想着想着，索尔逐渐冷静下来，他决定多给洛基些时间，也许等洛基想通了，就会主动告诉他了。

身侧的呼吸渐缓，洛基知道索尔睡着了，他支着下巴，望着索尔的睡颜发呆。真好啊，只要是睡着了，就什么都不用烦恼了，洛基长出口气，他的肩膀垮了下来。到底是什么时候被发现的呢？除了管家之外，其他人是不是也全知道了？他们会看自己？冒牌货？乡巴佬？还是蹭吃蹭喝的骗子……洛基没法想下去了，他的脑子里乱糟糟的。

熟睡的索尔翻了个身，他仰躺着，四肢舒展开来。洛基掖了掖索尔脖颈处被子，又跌回了自己的世界。果然还是不行啊，洛基自嘲地咧了咧嘴角，他本以为只要模仿索尔的行为举止便可蒙混过关的。不过也是，哪儿有那么容易？生活在这幢房子中的人，个个都见过那些真正活在云端的人，像他这种从污泥里爬上来的，就算是披上了华丽的伪装，那一身的臭气也无处可藏。瞧瞧，无人之处那不屑的眼神，听听，那话里话外的阴阳怪气……索尔自然是不懂这些的，在他眼里，仆人的顺从才是常态，可他洛基不行，他太熟悉那些鄙夷和讽刺了，即便是以恭敬的姿态，这些东西就好像是刻进了他的骨头，就好像他天生就要和这些东西相依为命……

低低的鼾声从索尔微张的嘴中泄出，洛基默数着索尔呼吸的次数。一、二、三……数着数着，他又突然庆幸起来，幸好病的是索尔，还有人愿意替他求医寻药，要是换成自己，也许这些势利的仆人们会置若罔闻吧……

夜里的时间溜得飞快，不知不觉，就到了后半夜。炉火灭了大半，只留了点火星挂在焦黑的木炭上，屋里一下变冷了。洛基没有心情去点火，他缩进被窝，昏昏沉沉却又不敢彻底睡下，于是他便牵起索尔的手贴在脸边，好随时察觉体温的变化。

一条胳膊突然砸在洛基身上，瞌睡被瞬间惊醒。洛基赶紧贴了贴索尔的额头，干热干热的，管家说得没错，半夜果然烧起来了。

“索尔，索尔？醒醒…”

洛基翻身就要点亮烛台，却不想挂在他腰上的手一个收紧，又把他拽回床上。怎么生病了劲儿还这么大啊，洛基腹诽。

“唔……”

索尔哼了一声，灼热的鼻息扑了洛基一脸。洛基往后稍了稍，他搂住索尔一条胳膊，艰难地往下推，只可惜这个姿势不好发力，他努力了半天胳膊却纹丝不动，洛基只好摇了摇索尔的肩膀。

“别动，难受。”

索尔的头本来就晕，再加上这么一晃，那滋味就别提了。他把头埋进被子里，试图躲避洛基的攻击。可洛基却不依不饶，一副铁了心要叫醒他的模样，索尔只好掀开眼皮，他眨了好几下眼睛才眨去睡意。

“你好烫。”

洛基不太擅长应付耍赖的索尔，要是放在平常，他斥责回去就行了，可现在洛基无论如何都不忍心。他只好摸了摸索尔睡得乱糟糟的头发，贴在索尔耳畔，轻声哄着。

“可是你抱起来凉凉的…好舒服……”

洛基的体温偏低，特别是到冬季，他的手脚总是冰凉的。对烧得脑门儿上可以煎鱼的索尔来说，这是最好的降温利器。说着说着，睡意来袭，索尔刚睁开的眼睛再次合上。

与睡意一起来的，还有索尔的四肢。自从发现了身旁这个又软和又凉快的‘人形枕头’后，索尔就不肯撒手。就好像是藤曼，索尔的胳膊紧紧缠住洛基的肩膀，他的腿也压在洛基膝盖上。洛基被整个人搂在怀里，没有一点儿‘逃跑’的可能。

夜雪漫天飞舞，乌云遮住了月光，室内一片黑暗。厚厚的被褥下，两个男孩儿像冬眠的小熊一样紧紧地搂在一块儿。等明天吧，等明天就会好了，就像是到了春天，一切苦难都会终结。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 1.铅：在欧洲，铅的生产在11和12世纪开始增加，后来又被用于屋顶和管道。从13世纪开始，铅就被用来制造彩色玻璃。（因为有一些用来比喻的东西，比如西红柿，在那个年代还没有出现，所以在写的时候还蛮头疼的）  
> 2.蘑菇馅饼：此食谱出自中世纪家庭书籍《Le Ménagier de Paris 》。（大英博物馆博客）  
> 3.蔬菜汤：卷心菜杂烩：同样出自《Le Ménagier de Paris》。这里我魔改了一下，因为看到原料表里有类似于汤的东西，所以强行改成了汤。（大英博物馆博客）


	14. Chapter 14

013.

都说病来如山倒，病去如抽丝，索尔这一病竟病了月余，烧倒是第二日清晨就退下了，只是大大小小的后遗症一直不见好。转眼三月将至，华纳海姆却没见过几天太阳，索尔和洛基只好整日猫在屋里，一边养病还一边祈祷着冬季赶紧过去。

洛基始终没有告诉索尔那日他睡着之后发生的事，而索尔也知趣地没有再提。只是洛基的态度却肉眼可见地变了，他变得不爱出门，像是在躲着谁，特别是当面对仆人和管家时，洛基原本还算得上不卑不亢的态度变得惶恐起来，他总是尽量避免与仆人们单独接触，即使接触，也是速战速决。

可总有不得不出门的时候。每每至此，洛基都是挑着无人的路走，幸亏这里足够大，才不至于让洛基沦落到一个‘无处可逃’的境地。但也正是这栋巨大的房子，不仅有为主人铺设的长廊，更在藏着不少供仆人通行的暗巷，为此，洛基没少迷路。还好有索尔，也许是在修道院里养成的默契，也许是标记后的互相吸引，他总能一下子就找到洛基。而至于洛基迷路的地点嘛，也是五花八门——你到底是怎么跑去牛棚的？在某次把洛基带回餐厅的路上，索尔打趣道。

因此，当索尔在那间专门用来陈列收藏品的房间找到洛基时，他一点儿都不惊讶。就像任何一位贵族一样，这片土地的主人，包括索尔的母亲，都喜欢用一些独一无二的艺术品来炫耀自己的审美与财力——从雍容华贵的金银器皿，到流光溢彩的珠宝首饰再到栩栩如生的绘画雕刻，这间屋子被填得满满当当。但洛基却忽略了这些，他愣愣地看着墙上那一排历任家主的肖像，目光定格在了最末的一张。

“那是我的母亲。”

索尔解释说。这幅画大约是画成于母亲尚未出阁之时，画中的少女梳着样式复杂的辫发，安详地凝视着他们。

“真美。”

洛基言不由衷地赞叹。他本不知道画中人的身份，只因与旁的相比，这张画更添几分灵气，他才驻足观赏。而如今得知了这背后的故事，酸涩的气泡像泉水般不断涌出他心口——他在嫉妒索尔。他嫉妒索尔衣食无忧、嫉妒索尔有人疼爱、嫉妒索尔自信果敢……可他怎么能嫉妒索尔？别忘了，他现在所拥有的一切，拜索尔所赐！自觉无颜面对这丑陋的情绪，洛基逼着自己别过脸，他丢下索尔，落荒而逃。

索尔没急着追上去，他站在原地，若有所思地看着母亲的画像。他不傻，经过这么多天的观察，索尔多少摸到了几分洛基肚子里的弯弯绕。他想得没错，管家指定是跟洛基说什么了，没准是训了他一顿呢。哼，洛基还不肯告诉他，一个人在哪儿生闷气……不过话说回来，这管家也不像话，居然敢辱骂自己的主人！看来真是疏于管教太久了，竟让他忘了自己的身份。

弄清了前因后果，事情就好办了。索尔决定给管家点颜色瞧瞧，虽然索尔并不是那种刻薄的主人，所有服侍过他的人都对他的宽容与仁慈赞不绝口。只是这次实在太过分了，竟然欺负到他们头上来了。既然如此，索尔认为，就没必要继续忍耐下去了。

当天下午，索尔便拉着洛基去找管家。洛基对此事非常抵触，他才刚听索尔说了个开头，就立刻拒绝，态度斩钉截铁，没有半点商量的余地。索尔好说歹说都没劝动洛基，可这事儿要是洛基不在场，就全没了意义。无奈之下，索尔一把捉住洛基的手，连拖带拽，总算是把他带出了房间。

“放手！”

洛基挣扎了一路，可不管怎么抵抗——他甚至咬了索尔一口——索尔都没有要放手的意思，他是铁了心要带洛基过去。

“不放！”

索尔也吼得气势汹汹，他烙着牙印的手牢牢扣住洛基的手腕，把那处皮肤攥得通红。

“我不去！我都说了我不去！去找他作甚？好让他再羞辱我一遍吗？”

也不知道是哪儿来的力气，洛基一把甩开索尔的手，站在大厅中央，不管不顾地嚷起来。他浑身发抖，眼眶泛红，甚至说到最后，声音里都掺了些哭腔。

“就一次，就信我这一次，行不行？我什么时候骗过你啦？我跟你保证，上次的事情绝对不会再发生了……”

索尔没有为自己解释什么，他耐心地等洛基发完脾气后，走上前去，给了洛基一个大大的拥抱。索尔紧紧搂住洛基，他的左手搭在洛基的脖子上，拇指轻轻摩挲着洛基后颈那块因过于激动的情绪而微微发烫的腺体。渐渐地，洛基平静下来，他靠在索尔怀里，假装无意地，在索尔的肩膀上蹭了蹭眼睛。再抬起头，洛基虽然仍不大乐意，但他点了点头，答应了索尔的请求。

管家在厨房门口被男孩子们拦住脚步，他本要去清点佃农们送来的食材，只是现在——管家看着挡在跟前的索尔，他在心里飞快地盘算起来：上次这哥俩来找他是因为生病，至于这次吗…哈，还说不定是什么麻烦事呢！他在这方面的预感向来很准，就像他一到阴雨天就疼的膝盖，从没出过岔子。管家在心里嗤笑一声，但面上还是滴水不漏，他后退半步，稍稍欠身，做出副洗耳恭听状。

“给我安排几个画师，要技术最高超的那一批。明天早上就让他们带着样品和画具来见我，我要亲自挑选。”

开门见山，索尔连必要的礼节都省了，他挺直腰杆，微扬下巴，摆出主人的姿态，毫不客气地发号施令。

“明天一早！这…怕是不好安排呀。”

瞧瞧，瞧瞧，他说什么来着，这两兄弟来找他肯定没好事！管家心里是百般不情愿，天知道他们会整出什么幺蛾子？多一事不如少一事，管家装出一副为难的模样，想都没想就直接拒绝了索尔的命令。

“不好安排？真有意思。无非是派人去通知一声罢了，我也是奇了怪了，这有什么不好安排的？”

索尔本想借着这次机会公开洛基的身份，顺便再压一压管家的气焰。但现在，他完全被管家傲慢的态度激怒了。只是个仆人罢了，再怎么德高望重，说到底还不是得仰仗着主人才能生活？就算主人的要求再过分，都没有他们说不的份，况且索尔的要求并非是什么不经之谈…这老家伙是故意的，一看就是没把他们放在眼里。对他这名正言顺的主人都敢如此怠慢，还不知道洛基那天受了多大的委屈呢！一想到这儿，索尔怒火中烧。

“不，倒不是这，只是…”

见托词被拆穿，管家的笑容有些挂不住了，他后退半步，语气和姿势多了些防备。

“还有什么不好安排的？来，你倒是给我说说这里头的难处。究竟是找不到合格的画师啊，还是说你压根就不想干？”

索尔紧咬住管家话里的漏洞寸步不让，他锐利的眼神就像利剑，毫不留情地刺破管家的谎言。

“这…不…您肯定是误会了，我怎么敢…我这就给您安排……只是可否容我问问，这画究竟是作何用途？”

管家冒了一身冷汗，他结结巴巴地辩解，好半天才把谎圆回来。

“从我母亲远嫁后，这块土地再也没有被它真正的主人管理过吧？记得通知画师带上大一倍的画布，我需要的是一幅双人画像。”

索尔不怒自威，他直视着管家躲闪的眼睛，特别是说到‘真正的’这个词时，索尔加重了语气。管家紧张地咽了口唾沫，他算是听懂了，这是警告他呢。索尔虽未挑明，但话里话外的意思分明是叫他摆正自己的位置，不过是个傀儡而已，还轮不到他对主人说三道四！

“可这不合规矩啊…从没听过哪座城池同时拥有两位主人的……”

真是怪人，管家在心里嘀咕。这小子是不懂吗？凡是有资格把肖像挂在墙上的，基本就是未来的领主了。为了争夺这个位置，夫妻反目、兄弟阋墙，这样的例子难道还不够多？这哥儿俩倒好，居然要来个‘共治’，可真是…管家撇撇嘴，想了半天，终于找到了合适的词去形容索尔的做法：幼稚。对，就是幼稚，竟然敢对人性抱有如此天真的幻想。都说三岁看大，七岁看老，就那个黑头发的小子，他一眼就知道这家伙是一路穷上来的，越是这种人，在得到权力的时候就越是可怕，因为他们根本不懂该如何驾驭欲望的野兽……唉，看来没几天好日子过咯，管家叹了口气。

“有明文规定？”

索尔挑挑眉，反问道。

“这倒没有……”

见索尔不听劝，管家便放弃了劝说，他摇了摇头，如实回答。

“做好你分内的事就够了，手伸得太长对你没好处。”

对管家的多嘴，索尔相当不满，他话说得很重，听得管家脸上一阵青白。

“听好了，他，洛基奥丁森，跟我一样，都是这里的主人。所有权利我与他共享，所有义务我与他同担。我要求包括你在内的所有生活在这片土地上的人都尊重他，就如同你们尊重我一样。我要求你们以你们的灵魂起誓，将永远效忠于他，就如同你们效忠于我一样。若有背叛，你们的灵魂将沉入地狱，肉体也将永遭驱逐。”

面对如此庄重的承诺，无论是洛基还是管家都没有做好准备，他们错愕地回望索尔，可在看见那一脸坚定的神情时，他们知道，索尔是认真的。还是管家先反应过来的，他见风使舵惯了，早就学会了见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话的本领，纵使心中再不认同索尔的观点，此刻的他仍低下了头颅，做出了一个宣誓的动作，他为他先前的不敬道歉，并发誓愿将所有忠诚永远奉献给他的主人们。

“你，是认真的？”

送走了管家，洛基抿着嘴，犹豫了半天，小心翼翼地问。他不想质疑索尔，但事发突然，就像突然把他捧上云端，洛基觉得晕晕乎乎，没有一点儿真实感。

“当然！我早就答应过你了不是么？但凡是我所拥有的东西，定会分你一半。只不过现在我暂时还没什么能拿得出手的东西，能够与你共享的，只有我的姓氏。它没什么好，但至少在这片土地上能够说一不二……”

索尔拉着洛基的手，喋喋不休地说着，他紧紧盯着洛基的眼睛，期待着能从里头看见发自内心的笑容。但索尔注定要失望了，他发现他越发读不懂洛基了，他读不懂他的心思，甚至读不懂他的表情——明明唇角挂着笑意，为何眼神里流露的仍是悲伤？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 佃农：封建地主制经济下租种地主（对应西欧的领主）土地的农民，通常跟据合同，以金钱，生产产品或以两者组合的方式向地主（领主）支付租金。


End file.
